Rosa Pastel
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Pansy P. junto a sus amigas busca la manera para que Draco le diga las palabras que tanto espera de el, un amigo incondicional, fiestas, alcohol, prepotencia y demás cosas que las paredes de Slytherin pueden ocultar.
1. Chapter 1

_Discleimer: como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin, esperen, esta vez si me tome la libertad de crear algunos personajes, o00ps, busque los nombres en los libros y los puse, si buen punto así que Si todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. _

_Notas de la Autora: Ok lo acepto, mi rara obsesión por Pansy Parkinson se hará ver una vez más en un FF escrito por mi._

El sexto curso para Pansy Parkinson tomaba lugar como es costumbre en Hogwarts pero una vez más la chica tardo horas en alistar su baúl, necesitaba de todo y no dudo en poner algunos vestidos muggles que compro en su ultima visita a Paris sin olvidar los que ya tenía y aunque ella fuera una chica de sangre pura simplemente había algunos vestidos que le entallaban a la perfección a su esbelta figura.

-Srita. El coche que les llevará a tomar el tren a Hogwarts ya les espera-chillo una molesta voz de la elfina domestica de la familia Parkinson.

-lleva mis cosas-ordeno Pansy saliendo de la habitación sin antes tomar una bolsa de chocolates de su mesita de noche y así fue como Pansy llego a King's Cross y todo fue su típica despedida con su madre y su padre que a decir verdad la chica dudaba que el ultimo le pusiera atención.

-hey Pansy por aquí-escucho la chica y para no variar su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini le hablaba por una ventanilla, el ya había subido al tren.

-si ya voy pero esto pesa mucho-dijo Pansy jalando el carrito con sus pertenencias

-espera ya voy por el-Blaise bajo corriendo del tren para ayudar a la chica con su equipaje y pudo notar una vez más que la Slytherin llevaba más de un baúl.

-si no te aferraras a viajar con tantas cosas esto no pesaría-opino Blaise cargando las cosas de la chica

-¿y eso que importa? Tu siempre lo cargas todo-exclamo Pansy con una sonrisa en los labios y es que eso era verdad, pesara o no su equipaje ella no era quien para cargarlo y nunca dudaba en pedirle ayuda a su amigo, el que nunca se negaba.

-algún día me cansare

-ya conseguiré a alguien más que lo haga pero mientras-irónicamente dijo Pansy sonriendo a un más, pronto entraron al compartimiento que ya ocupaba Blaise y Pansy comenzó a platicarle sobre sus vacaciones, estuvieron riendo por un buen rato hasta que Draco Malfoy, seguido por Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe entraron en el compartimiento.

-hola ¿me extrañaste?-melosamente Draco se acerco a la chica y se sentó junto a ella.

-no lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices tal vez si-dijo Pansy sonriendo, Draco puso cara de pocos amigos y aún así se recostó en las piernas de la chica y ella por costumbre acariciaba su suave y manejable cabello rubio por un buen rato no dijeron más pero un chico entro a entregarle una carta a Blaise y el tuvo que salir del compartimiento.

-y ¿qué has hecho sin mi?-preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-lo mismo que tú, divertirme-respondió la chica.

-¿con quien?-volvió a preguntar Draco.

-¿con mi familia?-respondió la chica

-¿segura?

-no ahora que lo preguntas también con tres chicos-dijo Pansy con intenciones de molestar a Draco

-¿qué?-Draco casi se puso de pie en un brinco, miro molesto a la chica y la verdad era que ella disfrutaba mucho de eso por que aunque el rubio no lo aceptara ella sabía a la perfección lo importante que era para el.

-jajaja si serás patético, mis primos Draco, Andrew, Ronnie y Terry-respondió la chica con monotonía

-¿así que has sido niñera?-cuestiono Draco recordando que esos "chicos" en realidad eran 3 niños bastante fastidiosos a los que Pansy dominaba muy bien.

-pues si ya estoy acostumbrada a andar entre niños-exclamo Pansy lazando una mirada que hacia referencia a Draco.

-ja-ja muy graciosa eh-dijo Draco apoyándose con ambas manos en el asiento y poniendo su rostro a la altura del de Pansy

-tu preguntaste

-si de acuerdo

-¿qué le pasa a esta puerta?-interrumpió Blaise y en un segundo trastabilló de lado y fue a parar al regazo de Gregory, provocando que ambos chicos se riñeran uno al otro y Pansy no perdía la vista de ellos, Blaise se veía bastante cómico peleando, Gregory cerró la puerta de golpe y apartó a Blaise de un empujón, que se desplomo en su asiento con gesto malhumorado, Draco que reía por lo bajo volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de Pansy.

-cuéntame Zabini-pidió Draco-¿qué quería Slughorn?

-sólo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas-contesto el chico negro, que seguía mirando con odio a Gregory-aunque no ha encontrado a muchas.

Eso, pudo notar Pansy, le agrado a Draco.

-¿a quien más invito?-inquirió.

-A McLaggen, de Gryffindor…

-Entiendo, su tío es un pez gordo en el ministerio.

-…a un tal Belby de Revenclaw

-¿a ese? Pero si es un mocoso-y esta gordo, feo, tiene granos, Pansy pudo durar horas buscando adjetivos para calificar a ese chico.

-… y Longbottom, Potter y esa Weasley-terminó Blaise.

Draco se incorporo de golpe y aparto la mano de Pansy aunque la chica seguía algo distraída recordando al Revenclaw.

-¿invitó a Longbottom?

-supongo porque el estaba ahí-respondió Blaise e hizo una mueca al mirar a Pansy que tenía un rostro de asco.

-¿por qué iba a interesarle Longbottom?-pregunto Draco y Blaise se encogió de hombros-a Potter, al maldito Potter; lo comprendo: es lógico que quisiera conocer al "elegido"-se burló-pero ¿a esa Weasley¿qué tiene de especial?

-muchos chicos están locos por ella-interrumpió Pansy cuando volvió a poner atención en la platica-

Hasta tú la encuentras guapa ¿no Blaise? Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres-dijo inocentemente la chica.

-yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre, por muy guapa que fuese-replicó Blaise con frialdad y Pansy sonrió satisfecha por que una vez más Blaise mostraba su poco interés por alguna chica frente a ella, eso halagaba mucho a Pansy ya que el siempre negaba a la chica con la que salía a Pansy y no era por falta de confianza, sino por que muy en el fondo Blaise tenía un "respeto" muy grande hacia Pansy. Por un largo rato Draco le dio a entender que no iba a regresar al colegio el año siguiente y por más que le quiso fastidiar Blaise, simplemente no lo consiguió, Pansy se aburrió muy fácil de la platica y aunque le sorprendiera un poco lo que Draco decía también cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fueran engaños de su parte y no volvió a mostrar mucho interés, poco tiempo después pudieron notar que faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts y Pansy se puso la túnica del colegio al poco rato y sin hablar mucho llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-ve avanzando-le dijo Draco a Pansy pues la chica ya le estiraba la mano para que juntos salieran del compartimiento y muy molesta Pansy giro los ojos y se tomo del brazo de Blaise.

-¿crees lo que digo Malfoy?-preguntó Blaise algo preocupado por la chica.

-tal vez sea verdad pero ni me interesa-contestó Pansy con un nudo en la garganta.

-intenta entenderlo Pansy, Malfoy nunca ah sido muy afecto a demostrarte lo que siente por ti-consoló Blaise a la chica, si había una razón por la que Malfoy no le caía bien a Blaise era por que el orgullo de Draco siempre estaba por encima de Pansy y eso era algo muy injusto para la chica.

-¿y? en fin si no regresa ya será asunto de el-entrecortadamente dijo Pansy caminando sin ningún problema por el pasillo ya que Gregory y Vincent iban al frente empujando a todos los alumnos y haciendo espacio para que Pansy y Blaise caminaran sin problema. Los cuatro chicos esperaron a Draco en un carruaje y cuando el llego estaba muy feliz y les contó lo ocurrido en el compartimiento cuando ellos salieron (N/Aya saben lo que pasa aki, nariz rota, sangre, tonks, y odio eminente hacia Snape) todos estallaron en carcajadas y no sólo por el relato de Draco sino por la graciosa mímica que el chico hacia, pronto llegaron al colegio y fueron a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron con el resto de la pandilla, las amigas de Pansy, algunos amigos cercanos de Draco, la mayoría de sexto aunque uno que otro de séptimo se les unió a la burla cuando Draco volvió a representar lo que le hizo a Potter.

-_lo típico, la selección de los alumnos, un Slytherin ham otro Slytherin que aburrido es esto, oo0h genial Blaise coquetea con una chica, hey Blaise mira hacia mi, sonrió picadamente, conseguido, Blaise me dedica una mejor sonrisa a mi y platica con Theodore algo ruborizado, adoro a ese chico, Dumbledoresermón, silencio, un buen chiste de Draco, buena mímica de una vez más de Draco, Dumbledore sigue hablando, un chiste aún mejor de Blaise, comida, comer con educación mientras les dedico a mis amigas una de mis mejores sonrisas, miro a todos lados, algunos chicos han crecido, otros siguen, sólo están en algún lugar del colegio, nada nuevo-_pensaba Pansy mientras cada hecho ocurría, después como buena prefecta grito a todos los chicos de primero que siguieran a los grandes hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, grito las reglas, sus reglas, amenazo un rato sobre patear traseros, deberes extras para algunos chicos y salio de las mazmorras con ganas de caminar un poco.

-hola Potter-saludo cordialmente Pansy a Harry cuando se lo encontró camino a las escaleras que conducían hacia el retrato de la sra. Gorda, el tenía aún la ropa muggle y al parecer iba solo.

-¿qué quieres Parkinson?-respondió agresivamente

-huy ¿estas enojado? Pero ¿por qué? Si tu nariz ha quedado muy bien

-no molestes

-¿entonces es verdad? Draco le dio su merecido a "el elegido" y yo que no lo creía-Harry se sorprendió un poco por la declaración de la chica pero no mostró interés en ella. La chica sonrió al ver que las mejillas de Harry empezaban a tomar color y muy decidida dio la meda vuelta y se encamino hacia las mazmorras.

-¿qué hacías con Potter?-preguntó molesto Draco jalando a Pansy por el brazo cuando esta entro a la sala común de Slytherin.

-molestarlo-respondió molesta la chica por el trato de rubio

-pues no lo parecía-exclamo Draco soltando a la chica.

-¿escuchaste lo que le dijo?-cuestiono Pansy alzando una ceja

-pues no pero

-entonces no me molestes-interrumpió la chica-y buenas noches que tengo mucho sueño-se despidió Pansy pero Draco una vez más la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el dándole un salvaje beso en los labios al que Pansy no dudo en responder, cuando se separaron algunos minutos después la Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente y se condujo a su habitación si decirle nada más a Draco.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre a Pansy la despertó una de sus amigas, Daphne Greengrass, una chica rubia y alta de facciones muy finas, junto a ella estaban las demás amigas de Pansy, Tracey Deavis una chica bajita, delgada de cabello castaño y lacio, ojos grandes y claros. Evanna Rosier una chica muy bella de cabello rizado y rubio, piel clara y ojos azules y Mandy Goldstein una chica alta de cabello muy largo y un poco ondulado de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel bronceada.

-¿qué tal chicas? Me sorprende verlas a todas juntas-balbuceo Pansy frotándose los ojos.

-déjate de tonterías Pansy cuéntanos ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-interrumpió Mandy

-nada nuevo-respondió Pansy poniéndose de pie y empezando a arreglarse, las demás chicas la siguieron.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-pregunto Tracey poniéndose el uniforme del colegio

-no lo se-respondió Pansy con voz de misterio

-Pansy vas a casarte con un bombón como Draco y no piensas decirle los detalles a tus mejores amigas.

-jajaja ¿soy mala verdad? Pero despreocúpense no se si voy a casarme con el

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que Draco tiene otros planes para su futuro y la verdad no se nada de eso

-entonces

-¿entonces qué?

-vas a aprovechar el tiempo que lo tengas junto a ti

-la verdad es que no lo había pensado pero suena bien

-no me digas que aún no has estado con Draco?

-oye pareceré una zorra pero no soy una chica fácil

-si pero eso no quita el hecho de que el es Draco Malfoy.

-si lo se pero no seré fácil para el si quiere divertirse cualquier chica estará dispuesta a eso en cambio yo le costaré trabajo.

-y ¿si el no quiere trabajar?

-lo hará ya lo verás-Dijo Pansy con un aire de grandeza, después de eso las cinco chicas fueron al gran comedor y pudieron notar, una vez más, como los demás estudiantes las observaban, algunas chicas de Hufflepuff con anhelo otras de Revenclaw con una notable envidia pero las de Gryffindor sólo las miraban con odio, en cambio los chicos no les quitaban la vista de encima, tal vez era por que sus faldas eran más cortas a las de las demás o sus blusas y chalecos más entallados y por que traían la túnica del colegio sobre su mochila la cual cargaban de lado, su caminar era decidido y siempre con la frente muy en alto, mirando con desprecio a cualquiera que no trajera verde en su uniforme. Al entrar en el gran comedor pudieron notar como algunas cabezas giraban hacia ellas, algunos chicos les mostraban sus mejores sonrisas aunque ellas preferían ignorarlos por completo.

-hola Blaise-saludo Pansy besando la mejilla del nombrado y tomando asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, sus amigas la siguieron, algunas de sus amigas envidiaban la forma en la que Pansy se dirigía a Blaise pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a disimularlo muy bien.

-buenos días dormilona-dijo Blaise y saludando a las demás chicas con un movimiento.

-¿ya tienes los horarios?-preguntó Tracey.

-el mió si pero ustedes deben apuntarse a las clases que quieren tomar-dijo Blaise con un toque de molestia-o en las clases que las acepten-termino Blaise, la única chica que tenía derecho a hablarle a Blaise de esa forma tan autoritaria era Pansy y solía molestarse con cualquier chica que tuviera el atrevimiento, o al menos así lo consideraba el, de dirigirle la palabra como un igual o peor aún como algún amigo.

-¿piensas tomar pociones?-preguntó Pansy a Blaise.

-así es ¿y tu?

-no, gracias a Evanna recibí un estupido "aceptable" en pociones-dijo con amargura Pansy.

-te dije que lo sentía-protesto Evanna bajando la mirada.

-si pero eso ya no importa de todas formas dudo algún día trabajar-agrego Pansy sonriendo a su amiga y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-ya lo creo¿tu trabajando? Yo pagaría por ver eso-interrumpió Draco acercándose a la chica pronto Daphne que se había sentado junto a Pansy se recorrió de lugar para que Draco estuviera junto a Pansy.

-yo también te quiero Draco-hablo Pansy con ironía.

-ya no te enojes de todos modos cuando seas mi esposa no te permitiré trabajar-agrego Draco probando lo que Pansy había servido en su plato. Pansy algo complacida por el comentario de Draco se ruborizo un poco y formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios los cuales Draco beso.

-¿y que? Tu si piensas trabajar para mantener a nuestros hijos-preguntó Pansy al separarse de Draco.

-claro que no, con la fortuna de mi familia será más que suficiente, hasta para mantener a nuestros 6 hijos

-no soy una Weasley para tener tantos.

-se muy bien que no eres Weasley-dijo Draco con un cierto despreció al recordar a los miembros de esa familia-pero yo soy Draco Malfoy-continuo Draco con un tono seductor.

-jajajajajaja-empezó a burlarse Blaise y al recibir una amenazadora mirada de Draco se puso de pie-nos vemos en clases Pansy-se despidió el chico y salio del gran comedor.

-¿ya te había dicho que Zabini no me agrada?-le preguntó Draco a Pansy

-si y te había dicho que eso no me importa-respondió la chica mientras untaba un poco de mermelada de fresa a una tostada la cual le puso a Draco en la boca cuando el quiso darle replica.

-nos vemos luego Draco-se despidió Pansy besando a Draco el cual seguía desayunando del plato de Pansy (desde mediados del quinto año Draco muy pero muy rara la vez hacia caso a su plato o servía comida en el)

-bueno chicas es hora de patear traseros, hacer que las Revenclaw nos envidien y hacerle ver a la Hufflepuff que jamás serán una de nosotras-dijo Pansy con voz autoritaria.

-en pocas palabras…

-lo de siempre-interrumpió Tracey con su mejor sonrisa, las cinco chicas caminaron con la frente muy en alto y haciendo que sus faldas bailaran a cada paso al ritmo de sus caderas, sin duda alguna las chicas poseían una figura envidiable y rostros aunque con aspecto de pocos amigos de mucha belleza.

-Buenos días-les saludo un chico muy guapo de Slytherin de séptimo año.

-hola Lucian-saludo coquetamente Daphne, las demás chicas sonrieron entre ellas y dejaron a Lucian y Daphne solos.

-¿y dicen que mi boda es la única que se ve venir?-preguntó Pansy sonriendo bastante divertida.

-tu boda mi querida amiga-contestó Evanna.

-es algo más que obvio-agrego Tracey.

-sus padres son muy buenos amigos y hasta creo que es algo que ellos esperan-continuo Mandy.

-tal vez pero olvidaron un detalle-alego Pansy algo distraída por un grupo de chicas de Revenclaw de séptimo-que siempre hay muchas arpías cerca-agregó viendo con odio hacia el grupo de Revenclaw y ellas algo intimidadas bajaron la cabeza y se perdieron por un pasillo.

-pero no olvides que ellas sólo son amigas-susurran al oído de Pansy, Draco se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda-tu eres la oficial-volvió a susurrar Draco mordiendo con suavidad la oreja de Pansy.

-eres un descarado-Pansy sintió la suave y calida respiración sobre su oído y los brazos de Draco cubrirle la cintura con firmeza pero aún así el comentario de Draco la hizo volver a la realidad y con un brusco movimiento se zafo de el y entro al aula de transformaciones con sus amigas cubriéndole la espalda y sin mirar atrás.

-¿y aún así creen que ese imbecil será mi esposo?-preguntó Pansy bastante molesta arrojando su mochila al pupitre.

-lo será-aseguro Mandy sonriendo picadamente. Pansy le dedico una severa sonrisa a la cual su amiga no se intimido y ya algo más relajada soltó a reír cuando vieron entrar a Daphne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no dudaron en preguntarle sobre lo que Lucian le dijo y así una buena sesión de chismorreo dio comienzo sin mostrar importancia a que faltaran sólo minutos para que su clase empezará.

Draco hizo una muy buena mímica sobre como patear el rostro de alguien cuando vio a cara rajada Potter, sangre-sucia Granger y pobretón Weasley ocupar un lugar en el aula, el grupo de amigos de Draco soltó tremenda carcajada que las Slytherin que ya ocupaban un lugar en el salón no dudaron en girar la vista hacia la entrada y ver como a Harry el color en el rostro le subía y como Hermione jalaba a Ron para que no buscara pleito con los Slytherin.

-si a Draco sólo le caía mal Potter creo que ahora lo odia-opino Evanna

-somos enemigos por naturaleza pero molestarse de es forma ya es personal-agrego Tracey

-obviamente es personal tonta, el padre de Draco esta en Azkaban por culpa de Pipipote-continuo Mandy.

-lo tengo-susurro Pansy para si misma viendo como Draco se burlaba de Potter.

-¿qué?-Daphne se dirigió a Pansy.

-no nada sólo pensaba un poco sobre la hermosa relación Draco-Potter-respondió Pansy algo distraída mientras su mente trabajaba a toda la velocidad que podía y a su memoria llegaron los ojos de Harry, la forma en la que el la miraba, como se ruborizo, necesitaba ponerse en marcha.

-buenos días a todos-la profesora McGonagall distrajo a Pansy y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y muy en su contra Pansy tuvo que poner mucha atención que si ya de entrada la materia se le complicaba ahora tenía que poner el doble de atención.

-¿y ahora que clase tenemos?-preguntó sin interés Evanna saliendo del aula.

-hay pociones pero ninguna de nosotras la tiene-respondió Daphne revisando los horarios.

-entonces somos libres-dijo con orgullo Mandy y sonriendo picadamente a un grupo de chicos de Revenclaw de muy buen ver

-lo siento pero yo me pierdo un rato-exclamo Pansy-voy a hacer los deberes de transformaciones, no quiero que se me acumulen-se justifico al ver las desconcertadas miradas de sus amigas.

-si no fueras de mis mejores amiga te diría "Granger"-agrego Tracey.

-lo se fue un mal pretexto pero Draco va a tener que sufrir este año-declaro Pansy un poco agradecida por que su amiga no la insultara, llamándola con el apellido de la sangre-sucia.

-¿piensas buscar a alguien?-preguntó Daphne mientras todas se dirigían hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-déjame recordarte que ningún chico de Slytherin te va a hacer caso-agrego Evanna

-¿por qué?-Pansy miro molesta a su amigo ¿a caso ella no era bonita?

-todos saben que Draco y tu son pareja y ninguno quiere problemas con el-respondió Daphne.

-¿y? hay más chicos de donde escoger-alego Pansy cruzándose de brazos

-Revenclaw; ninguno de ellos quiere que Vin o Greg los hagan hacer bucitos en algún inodoro-repuso Tracey al recordar su cuarto año. Pansy llevaba días algo deprimida por que ningún chico la invitaba al baile de navidad y sin más remedio Draco la invito haciendo ver que lo hacia más como buen amigo y para que no la humillarán si ella iba sola, pocos meses después supo la verdad, Draco había amenazado a todos los chicos que quisieron invitarla y para lograr que ninguno se le acercara tuvo que pasar varias días siguiéndola por todos lados y mandando a Vincent y Gregory a llevar a algunos chicos al baño, para refrescarles la conciencia.

-Hufflepuff; son demasiado idiotas como para creer que una chica como nosotros se interesa en ellos y sería bastante patético

-escucha a Evanna, sabes que es la voz de la experiencia-agrego Mandy al recordar la ultima y frustrada relación de su amiga.

-¿y que hay de Gryffindor?-preguntó Pansy y las cuatro chicas abrieron descomunalmente los ojos, ya estaban en la sala común de Slytherin pero después de lo que dijo Pansy ninguna dudo en que necesitaban privacidad y subieron a su dormitorio, el cual compartían las 5, sin decir alguna palabra más

-ni lo pienses-amenazo Mandy

-a ti te gustaba Jordan-se justifico Pansy.

-si lo se y también tenía un muy buen sentido del humor pero nunca le hable y ni siquiera deje que se me acercara y ¿sabes por que?-casi grito Mandy

-por que te daba pena-respondió Pansy con una leve sonrisa, Mandy giro los ojos y vio fijamente a Pansy.

-por que es un Gryffindor-agrego Evanna.

-si pero yo no hablo de una relación sólo de molestar a Draco-comunico Pansy con un rostro de molestia sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y algunas mezclaban miraban de confusión y aprobación.

-un Gryffindor sería lo mejor-valorando las palabras de Pansy, Daphne rompió el silencio.

-con un Hufflepuff tendrías el mismo resultado-agrego Tracey.

-los Hufflepuff no son buena elección-dijo Evanna con una gran sonrisa.

-Diggory era Hufflepuff-justifico Mandy.

-y esta muerto, lo ven son mala elección-añadió Evanna sonriendo aún más.

-¿en quien has pensado?-preguntó Daphne viendo a Pansy bastante interesada.

-Potter-respondió Pansy con una gran sonrisa, las demás chicas una vez más abrieron mucho los ojos e incluso la boca, definitivamente esperaban algún otro nombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_¿Qué opinan? me rife o de plano si ando medio wey? espero enserio que sea lo primero pero ya saben q pa decirme cualkier "duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia" pueden dejar un R+R q yo luego contesto y así hacemos una linda cadenita donde todos escribimos ¿lindo no?¬¬ en fin ahora si ya Bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Discleimer: los personajes le pertenecen a j.k. Rowling y los q no les suenen conocidos fuero cosecha de mi noche de "insomnio" o tal vez sólo le hacen referencia a algun amigo mio, escribo sin recibir paga monetaria y mi salario depende de sus r+r asi q no duden en echarme una kinsenita completa! bsos bye y les dejo leer!._

_-Potter-respondió Pansy con una gran sonrisa, las demás chicas una vez más abrieron mucho los ojos e incluso la boca, definitivamente esperaban algún otro nombre._

**Cap2:**

-¿Potter?-preguntó Evanna

-no prefieres a otro, es que hay muchos Gryffindor-intervino Mandy

-¿justamente cara-rajada Potter?-preguntó Tracey

-si el-confirmo Pansy sonriendo

-eso es mucho Pansy podrías hasta perder a Draco-agrego Evanna con una mirada penetrante

-no sean tontas, el no dejaría que Potter le quitará algo sin pelear-justifico Pansy.

-Pansy tiene razón, si eliges a algún otro Draco tardaría segundos en intimidarlo y hacer que se aleje kilómetros de ti-intervino Daphne.

-pues eso si Potter es el único que si le daría buena batalla a Draco-agregó Tracey con resignación.

-pero es Potter-gritó Mandy con desesperación.

-no es feo, de echo se ah puesto muy guapo-dijo Evanna y las demás voltearon a verla como si se tratara de algún sangre sucia-bueno no se ve tan mal-agrego al ver los rostros de sus amigas.

-Pansy si hubieras visto tu rostro cuando Evanna dijo que Potter es guapo-intervino Mandy tomando a su amiga por los brazos-te darías cuenta de que es mala idea, es Potter y no lo digo por Draco obviamente tendrás lo que quieres pero ¿te imaginas lo horrible que será que alguien te vea con el? O peor aún imagínate tener que hablarle a la sangre sucia o ser amiga de los pobretones-continuo Mandy viendo como el rostro de Pansy pasaba de una linda sonrisa a un rostro desfigurado de pena, frustración y un poco de asco.

-de acuerdo mala idea-se resigno Pansy.

-no es mala idea, no seas tonta, mira ya me canse de ver como te pones triste por que una vez más Draco tuvo una visita a la sala de los menesteres con alguna otra chica-dijo Daphne sonriendo a su amiga.

-si es horrible verte sufrir por que una vez más Draco ignoro tus regalos-continuo Evanna sonriendo solemnemente

-o cuando le dices que lo quieres se hace el sordo para no tener que responderte-exclamo Tracey, las 3 chicas voltearon a ver a Mandy.

-es buena idea-acepto Mandy y las cinco chicas se abrazaron-sólo si no nos cambias por Granger-concluyo y las chicas estallaron en risas.

-pero tenemos que tener limites-dijo Daphne al separarse de las demás chicas.

-necesitamos una buena estrategia-agrego Evanna sonriendo.

-una mejor a la que usamos con Lucian-continuo Tracey mirando a Daphne-algo menos intrépido a la que usamos con Terrence-siguió diciendo pero ahora miro a Mandy- y algo menos cursi a lo que usamos con Kevin- y esta vez miro a Evanna y todas se pusieron de pie, Daphne con un movimiento de varita hizo que cuatro de las cinco camas se unieran y los doseles de seda verde cayeran lentamente al suelo

-paso 1-Daphne se puso de pie sobre la cama mientras Evanna se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en una cama tarareaba una canción, Tracey con ayuda de su varita hizo que un pergamino y una pluma flotaran a la altura de Daphne y Mandy corrió a su baúl y saco una túnica de gala la cual puso sobre los hombros de Pansy.

-que note que existes y se quede con una buena impresión-dijo sonriendo Daphne mientras le estiraba una mano a Pansy para que también subiera a la cama y la pluma que se mantenía frente a ella comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad sobre el pergamino

-siempre me burle de este ritual y ahora que lo hacen por mi se siente genial-dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa.

-si hasta me siento extraña, siempre creímos que tu no necesitarías de esto-opino Mandy sonriendo.

-vamos chicas, quiero ideas-motivo Daphne brincando sobre la cama.

-tu y el pasan la noche en la enfermería por diferentes problemas y terminan platicando-opino Tracey.

-mmm no, necesitamos algo mejor-dijo Daphne.

-Pansy rueda por las escaleras y cae sobre Potter-exclamo Mandy.

-no, suena doloroso-interrumpió Pansy sobandose los brazos.

-lo tengo-grito de repente Evanna-no queremos que salgan juntos sólo que Draco este celoso, juegos de miradas-Las otras chicas se miraron entre si.

-¿y pretendes que de la noche a la mañana Pansy coquetee con Potter?-preguntó Daphne algo incrédula.

-es mala idea por que será extraño para Potter, hasta puedes asustarlo, tiene que ser algo casual o va a creer que quieres molestarlo y nunca abra resultados-opino Mandy.

-será una mezcla de todo-finalizó Tracey.

-si y será muy fácil.

-¿fácil?

-cuantas exnovias tiene Potter?-preguntó Evanna con seriedad.

-el año pasado salía con Chang.

-y ella lo boto, Potter es un idiota con las chicas, no tiene experiencia en nada, será súper fácil.

-es cierto-Tracey cayo en la cuenta, siempre que hacían su "ritual" era por que el chico con el que consideraban salir tenía a varias chicas tras de ellos y cualquiera podría pasar una noche agradable pero ellas, nunca iban a ser chicas de una noche, no eran fáciles y por mucho que un chico les interesará se la ponían difícil aunque la única chica virgen de entre ellas, era Pansy.

-es hora del almuerzo-exclamo Mandy con tristeza.

-vamos chicas quiero ver esas faldas bailar-grito divertida Daphne y comenzó a mover las caderas, Tracey le siguió y pronto un baile sin música dio comienzo, Pansy tomo los bordes de su falda y comenzó a moverlos en circulos, derecha izquierda, arriba abajo, flexiono las piernas y movió los pechos con ritmo, Mandy fue la primera en arrojar su chaleco con sensualidad, Pansy río divertida y le siguió.

Draco aprovechando que era hora del almuerzo fue las mazmorras de Slytherin, supuso que las chicas estarían ahí ya que sonaba absurdo buscarlas en la biblioteca pero a diferencia de las otras casa en Slytherin sabían muy bien como burlar la estupida alarma para ir a los dormitorios de las chicas y el ya sabía muy bien cual era la habitación que ocupaba Pansy y no precisamente por ir a verla a ella, cuando Draco entro pudo ver a todas muy divertidas bailando sobre las camas.

-_esa es mi chica, que piernas tienes Pansy, lastima que aún no puedas estar conmigo, Daphne no sabía que podías moverte así, hey Evanna no lo intentes puedes caer de la cama_- pensó Draco cuando Evanna enrosco su pierna derecha a uno de los tubos de los doseles de seda y giro su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello pareciera una cascada- _, ese es el chaleco de Pansy, vamos nena también lanza la blusa, tu publico te aclama o Pansy si vuelves a hacer eso voy, aaah lo hiciste de nuevo nena lo que daría por estar atrás de ti-_ Pansy no dejaba de mover la cadera y se puso en cuclillas aunque cuando volvió a subir hizo un brusco movimiento con l cadera sin perder el ritmo- _, demonios hace mucho calor aquí, si definitivamente el clima me esta haciendo daño, no amigo tranquilo no pasa nada-_ pensó Draco dirigiéndose a sus pantalones-_vamos Draco no seas precoz sólo estas viendo, lo que daría por dejar de ver y actuar, no amigo anda no escuches eso tran…_

-Draco-gritó Mandy algo ruborizada pero complacida, Pansy giro la vista hacia la entrada y vio a Draco parado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Pansy bajo de la cama y aún sin el chaleco y varios botones de la blusa desabrochados se acerco lentamente a el.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó Pansy al oído de Draco aunque para hacerlo tuvo que ponerse de puntitas y recargarse cuidadosamente en Draco, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran los pectorales de Draco.

-me encanta-balbuceo Draco con seguridad y sintiendo los pezones de Pansy sobre el, al parecer la chica también estaba excitada, Pansy recargo su rodilla en la entre pierna de Draco.

-pues pídele a alguna Revenclaw que baile contigo-grito Pansy, tomo la puerta con fuerza azotándola en el rostro de Draco que estaba algo entretenido al imaginarse el cuerpo de Pansy sobre el, como en esos momentos pero sin ropa

-eso fue genial Pansy-felicito Daphne sonriendo.

-eres mi chica-exclamo Mandy estrechando la mano de Pansy.

-pero ¿viste la cara de Draco?-preguntó Evanna

-y debo decirte que seguía cada uno de tus movimientos bastante entretenido por que ya tenía algunos segundos que me di cuenta de que el estaba aquí y ni se percato de eso-explico Mandy.

-vamos, el almuerzo nos espera-sonrió Pansy con victoria, ninguna de las chicas mostró interés por volverse a poner el chaleco y ni por abotonar sus blusas, cuando llegaron a la sala común todos los chicos presentes, aunque eran muy pocos y de cursos inferiores, voltearon a verlas y hubo hasta quienes abrieron la boca.

-niños-dijo Tracey girando los ojos y se encaminaron al gran comedor, donde para sorpresa de ninguna tuvieron el mismo resultado y Pansy podría jurar que hasta hubo cabezas de Gryffindor que las seguían con la mirada.

-hola Blaise-saludo Pansy sentándose junto a su amigo.

-hola Pansy ¿y tus cosas? Ahora si tienes clase-observo Blaise.

-demonios, las olvide en mi habitación-exclamo Pansy con una tristeza muy bien fingida.

-no te preocupes ya acabe de comer yo voy por tus cosas-le sonrió el chico negro y poniendose de pie.

-también Daphne, Tracey, Evanna y Mandy las olvidaron¿te molestaría traerlas?-preguntó Pansy haciendo sus ojos lo más tiernos posible y Blaise algo molesto le sonrió y beso su frente.-eres genial Blaise, te quiero-gritó Pansy por que Blaise ya caminaba hacia la entrada.

-yo también-respondió Blaise e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-lo dominas-opino Evanna sonriendo.

-son favores que tendré que pagar-dijo Pansy y sirvió comida en su plato.

-¿y Draco?-cuchicheo Tracey algo sorprendida ya que Draco siempre se sentaba junto a Pansy para comer de su plato.

-no lo se-respondió Pansy sin mirar. Evanna giro espectacularmente su cabellera dejando a varios chicos boquiabierta al ver sus rizos dorados.

-esta en la esquina derecha con Greg, Vin y Theo-recitó Evanna, era típico de ellas girar la cabellera de esa forma para lograr ver con discreción lo que estaba a sus lados.

-¿así que el niño ya puede comer solo?-preguntó Pansy con sarcasmo.

-el niño esta enojado Pansy pero mejor para ti-opino Mandy.

-hey Pansy ¿te gustaría salir?-preguntó Daphne

-no, estoy comiendo-dijo Pansy sin perder la cordura y el tenedor en el aire.

-dije que salieras-autoritariamente dijo Tracey, Pansy miro hacia la entrada y vio salir a Potter solo.

-díganle a Blaise que nos vemos en el aula-Pansy tomo su ultimo bocado y salió del gran comedor a la búsqueda de Potter.

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntaba Pansy así misma, miro en un aula; vacia, miro en otra; dos chicos de Revenclaw ocupados y algo molesta giro por un pasillo con brusquedad.

-0o0h eso duele-gritó Pansy molesta al estrellarse con un chico que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-lo siento-murmuro el chico.

-Longbottom fíjate por donde caminas-vocifero Pansy sobandose la frente.

-¿qué ocurre?-Pansy escucho la voz pero no supo quien hablo-tenías que ser tu, largate Parkinson y no nos molestes-le gritó Harry a Pansy, ella abrió mucho los ojos y quiso replicar pero no salió ningún sonido y con los ojos un poco húmedos se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

-¿qué le ocurre a esa tipa?-preguntó Harry a Neville.

-no lo se pero fue mi culpa Harry, me estrelle con ella por ir leyendo el Quisquilloso que me regalo Luna-declaro Neville con un tono molesto y levantando la revista.

-por que no lo dijiste-preguntó Harry algo extrañado

-no tienes por que ser tan grosero con una chica-reprocho Neville-ella ni me insulto-y dicho esto siguió su camino dejando a Harry solo.

-_pero es una Slytherin y de ella no se puede esperar nada bueno-_pensó Harry algo molesto-_deberías estar agradecido Neville si no hubiera llegado esa chica te habría echado una maldición, bueno no se veía muy agresiva¿a quien quiero engañar? Si, me siento culpable por haber sido grosero con Parkinson ella no me dijo nada, ni siquiera era conmigo el pleito.-_Harry bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

-lo encontraste-preguntó Mandy al ver a su amiga llegar, las chicas ya estaban en el aula de su siguiente clase y esperaban al profesor

-culpabilidad-dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-¿qué?-preguntaron extrañadas las chicas.

-culpabilidad; sin querer Harry se sentirá culpable por ser grosero-explico Pansy.

-lo lograste.

-genial amiga- y una a una las amigas de Pansy la felicitaron con solemnidad.

-Pansy-Draco había observado al grupo de chicas y pudo notar que Pansy estaba muy feliz, era para que se sintiera culpable o triste por la forma en la que lo trato según la opinión de Draco pero ni siquiera parecía arrepentida.

-¿qué se te ofrece Draco?-preguntó Pansy con seriedad.

-no te enojes-dijo Draco aunque sonaba más a una orden que una petición.

-¿enojarme? Draco mis vida no gira a tu alrededor, de echo ya hasta había olvidado tu estupido comentario de la mañana-exclamo Pansy sonriendo con malicia.

-de acuerdo-murmuro Draco, Pansy se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso, el chico tomo a Pansy por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, Pansy se separo de golpe.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Draco algo molesto.

-creí escuchar la voz del profesor, lo siento-mintió inocentemente Pansy, Draco sonrió y quiso volver a besar a Pansy pero esta vez el profesor Flitwick si llego y muy a su pesar Draco se fue a sentar junto a Theodore por que las cosas de Blaise ya estaban en el mismo pupitre que las de Pansy. Una vez más Pansy tuvo que hacer esfuerzos descomunales para estar concentrada en clase y es que aunque ella tenía una gran facilidad para ejecutar hechizos, era muy tonta para recordar los nombres o el movimiento correcto de varita, en varias ocasiones por nombres mal pronunciados conoció hechizos que bien sabía eran de EXTASIS.

-tenemos muchos deberes-se quejo Mandy cuando iban saliendo del aula, Pansy era la ultima y se pedía a si misma no esperar a Draco. –vamos Pansy esto es fácil, sólo camina rápido-se motivaba la chica. Justo cuando iba a cruzar por la puerta otra persona quería cruzarla.

-tu primero-dijo educadamente Harry y Pansy algo desconcertada le dedico una linda sonrisa y salio del aula, Harry se sintió feliz –cuenta saldada- pensó Harry haciendo referencia a que ya no tenía por que sentirse mal con la chica.

-qué educado es Potter ¿no crees Pansy?-preguntó Draco algo molesto, que iba atrás de Pansy. Cuando Harry la dejo pasar, Draco también paso pero tuvo que empujar a Potter con fuerza.

-tal vez-respondió Pansy sonriendo.

-no quiero que le hables-ordeno Draco deteniendo a Pansy por el brazo.

-no eres la persona más adecuada para darme ordenes-repuso Pansy con molestia.

-quiero que te alejes de el-siguió diciendo Draco como si no hubiera escuchado la voz de Pansy.

-¿qué te pasa Draco? 0o0h ya entiendo, tu Draco Malfoy ¿estas celoso del estupido Potter?-preguntó Pansy conteniendo una carcajada.

-no-vocifero Draco y Pansy se echo a reir sin pena alguna, Draco algo frustrado por eso tomo el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos y la beso salvajemente haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por el contacto el cual no dudo en responder, Draco cargo a la chica, haciendo que las piernas de Pansy cubrieran su cuerpo.

-área publica-dijo burlonamente Blaise y Pansy dejo de besar a Draco aunque el no la bajo

-lárgate Zabini estoy ocupado-ordeno Draco mirando de nuevo a Pansy-¿en que estábamos?-preguntó melosamente a la chica.

-bájame Draco-ordeno Pansy y el rubio sin más remedio obedeció-vamonos Blaise.

-¿qué?-gritó Draco.

-ya que este año no eres prefecto, Blaise y yo tenemos deberes que cumplir-explico la chica y se tomo del brazo de su amigo y juntos caminaron hasta la mazmorra de Slytherin dejando a Draco muy molesto y solo.

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Blaise algo incrédulo.

-¿qué?

-tu interesada por tus deberes como prefecta

-ah eso, si tengo tarea.

-¿y eso significa?

-tradición Slytherin-dijo la chica y entro en la mazmorra, recorrió el área examinando a los alumnos y le hablo a dos chicos de cuarto y tres más de primero.

-saben las reglas, esta es mi tarea de Transformaciones-la chica estiro uno pergamino a los chicos de cuarto-y esta es la de Encantamientos-ahora entrego otro pergamino a los de primero-la quiero para mañana por la tarde, sin quejas ni comentarios y deberían dar las gracias, les ayudo a que vayan adelante a los demás alumnos-explico Pansy sonriendo, el privilegio de ser prefecto (o integrante del equipo de Quidditch) era que los alumnos de grupos inferiores debían hacer sus tareas sin queja alguna y eso era algo que todos los alumnos de Slytherin sabían a la perfección.

-eso es injusto-gritó una chica de cuarto, Pansy la examino unos segundos y con paso decidido camino hacia ella.

-tu nombre-exigió Pansy viendo a la chica con dureza.

-Corner Lisa-respondió la chica con un poco de miedo

-bien, acabas de ganarte el privilegio de hacer todas mis tareas de historia de la magia-comunico Pansy sonriendo.

-eh Pansy, esa materia ya no la tenemos-le dijo Tracey sonriendo desde una mesa junto a la chimenea, donde estaban las demás chicas sonriendo.

-cierto, entonces harás todos mis deberes de Encantamientos-dijo Pansy y le arrebato el pergamino a uno de los chicos de primero que casi temblaba por el miedo y se lo entrego a la chica de cuarto-¿algún otro comentario?-preguntó Pansy con crueldad.

-no lo haré-balbuceo Lisa.

-no escuche, qué dijiste-exigió Pansy y pronto sus cuatro amigas se pusieron de pie tras ella y le dedicaron miradas intimidantes a la chica.

-no lo haré-repitió Lisa casi gritando, todos los Slytherin voltearon a ver el espectáculo, como ellos lo consideraban, ya que era absurdo querer desobedecer a Pansy que desde su segundo año era respetada por todos los Slytherin y muchos chicos la defendían.

-¿y que piensas hacer?-preguntó Pansy con tono curioso y pronto tras ella estuvieron varios chicos de séptimo y sexto e incluso algunos de quinto ya que eran muy pocos los "respetados" de Slytherin, con rostros severos.

-le di-diré a Snape-tartamudeo Lisa.

-profesor Snape para ti-vocifero Pansy-Corner ¿sabías que Snape en sus años de estudiante estuvo en Slytherin?-preguntó Pansy como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 3 años.

-si-repuso la chica.

-pues no lo parece-exclamo Pansy-yo no invente esta tradición así que imagina la respuesta de Snape-declaro Pansy y Lisa bajo la mirada, todos los chicos estaban ahí viéndola con odio y sin dudarlo se inclino sobre una mesa y empezó a hacer los deberes de Pansy.

-estupida-murmuro Pansy viendo a sus amigos

-hey Pansy yo también tengo tarea de Transformaciones-declaro un amigo de Pansy de séptimo.

-¿quieres que la haga por ti Anthony?-preguntó cordialmente Pansy.

-claro-y el chico le estiro un pergamino.

-¿alguien más quiere que le ayude con sus deberes?-preguntó Pansy a sus amigos. Evanna, Mandy Daphne y Tracey fueron las primeras en darle sus pergaminos a Pansy.

-¿Theo? Creí que si pensabas trabajar este año

-mañana tendré más deberes para trabajar-respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Blaise-sonrió la chica y el le estiro unos pergaminos.

-Greg, Vin, también los de Draco, que buenos amigos no se olvidan de el-la chica recibió pergaminos de los nombrados. Lucian, Michael y Jason, muy buenos amigos de Pansy aunque ellos eran de séptimo también le dieron sus pergaminos a la chica.

-¿nadie más?-preguntó, sus amigos sonrieron y le entregaron 5 pergaminos más, Pansy camino decidida hacia Lisa que seguía sentada en una mesa con un gran libro- aquí tienes mis deberes, los quiero para el miércoles y me importa muy poco si no duermes, comes o haces tus deberes para cumplir con los míos y pobre de ti donde los textos sean idénticos-amenazó Pansy y se giro hacia sus amigos.

-eres muy linda Pansy-dijo Jason sonriendo.

-eres muy amable nena-agrego Anthony abrazando a la chica.

-gracias por hacer nuestros deberes Pansy-Michael hizo una reverencia frente a Pansy y beso su mano.

-sólo por eso hay que hacer una fiesta-gritó Lucian que ya se había subido a una mesa.

-_accio Whisky de fuego_-grito otro chico de séptimo de nombre Kevin y pronto una caja de cartón llego ante el

-_accio Hidromiel_-también grito un chico de séptimo amigo de Kevin y de nombre Terrence al igual que con Kevin, una caja llego a sus pies de la cual algunos de séptimo y sexto comenzaron a tomar las botellas

-de primero a cuarto hay toque de queda así que a dormir, de quinto se quedan, tu y tu y tu, no tu no, tu si, tu no, tu y ustedes dos-selecciono Pansy. Anthony beso la mejilla de Pansy y se reunió con sus amigos y algunas botellas

-¿qué esperan para irse?-gritó Blaise a los alumnos y todos salieron corriendo-adoro ser prefecto-opino Blaise tomando un trago de Hidromiel

-y eso que es tu primer día como prefecto-confeso Pansy sonriendo.

Sus amigas no dudaron en tomar algunas botellas y pronto una chica de sexto puso música.

-lo único bueno de los asquerosos muggles-exclamo Isaac, un chico de sexto-es su música-gritó mientras se subía a una mesa y comenzaba a bailar con una chica de nombre Jessy.

-esto es vida-dijo Lucian abrazando a Daphne, todos rieron, Daphne se quedo con el y al poco rato empezaron a bailar, Terrence jalo a Mandy a bailar al igual que Kevin con Evanna. Pansy y Tracey estaban juntas platicando de lo lindas que se veían sus amigas con sus novios y Pansy algo triste extraño que Draco estuviera ahí.

-¿te gustaría bailar?-Anthony se acerco a las chicas y cordialmente le estiro su mano derecha a Tracey que no dudo en tomarla y salir a bailar con el.

-anda Pansy baila, diviértete-Blaise había estado con un grupo de amigos bebiendo y cuando vio a Pansy sola se acerco a ella.

-¿has visto a Draco?-preguntó la chica dándole un gran trago al hidromiel de Blaise.

-no pero no debe tardar-contestó Blaise mirando como Pansy dejaba su vaso vació- ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto el chico algo ruborizado.

-claro-Blaise se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, Pansy tomo su mano y cordialmente le saludo con un movimiento. Ambos se vieron fijamente y soltaron tremenda carcajada, si los padres de alguno de los presentes les veía bailar de esa manera, lo más seguro era que les desheredaran.

Draco tuvo un furtivo viaje por el aula de pociones y demoro mucho en ir a la mazmorra de Slytherin pero cuando llego vio muy divertido que una vez más sus amigos habían encontrado algún pretexto estupido para hacer fiesta. Subió muy rápido a su habitación y dejo su túnica sobre su cama, se puso un poco de loción y salio con intenciones de divertirse con Pansy. Cuando llego a la sala común pudo ver muy divertida Pansy bailaba con Blaise, un candente baile como el que presencio esa mañana pero no se molesto, el había aprendido en el año anterior que Blaise era el mejor amigo de Pansy y mejor respetarlo o de lo contrario Pansy le haría burla por estar celoso.

-Zabini me permites a mi chica-pidió Draco haciendo una reverencia, Blaise sonrió y haciendo que Pansy diera una vuelta se la entrego a Draco, pronto Blaise volvió con su grupo de amigos quienes cantaban con sus vasos en alto.

-el Sr. Tenebroso pregunta a sus mortifagos ¿dispuestos a matar? Arriba las varitas y, fondo fondo fondo, el Sr. Tenebroso se pregunta si Theodore le es fiel, el alza la varita y fondo fondo fondo. El Sr. Tenebroso esta satisfecho con Theodore y le premia con un vaso lleno de hidromiel, fondo fondo fondo-canturreaban los chicos mientras Theodore bebía de su vaso el cual gracias ah Jason nunca estaba vació. (N/A ¿entendieron la canción? Jejeje yo la cante frente a mi monitor el arriba las varitas es arriba los vasos¿listos para matar? Es ¿listos para tomar? Y todos beben el contenido de sus vaso el ultimo en vaciar su vaso es al que el Sr. Tenebroso le pregunta si es fiel y tiene que beber un vaso más pero el sólo, luego tiene que tomar otro vaso seguido de hidromiel y la canción vuelve a empezar pero esta vez con otro nombre, ya saben todos están en circulo y de pie y al centro están las botellas amo estas rolas yo las canto con mis amigos cuando hacemos alguna bebida dulce con alcohol, de acuerdo, siempre canto estas rolas!)

-extrañe estas fiestas-susurro Draco al odio de Pansy, Pansy estaba moviendo la cadera con sensualidad dándola la espalda a Draco y recargándose en su cuerpo mientras Draco acariciaba el abdomen de la chica y dibujaba circulos sobre su ombligo.

-¿quieres tomar algo?-preguntó Pansy divertida.

-si, a ti-y Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Pansy haciendo que la se estremeciera, poco a poco sus manos fueron subiendo por el cuerpo de Pansy y justo cuando iban a llegar a los senos dela chica:

-Pansy-gritó Tracey al notar a su amiga a punto de ser débil con Draco- debes probar esto, sabe genial-disimulo la chica estirando un vaso a Pansy y Draco muy molesto la presiono a su cuerpo, beso su cuello y la soltó.

-gracias-murmuro Pansy a Tracey.

-de nada

-¿y Athony?-

-esta bebiendo por ahí con sus amigos

-hey chicas bailemos nosotras-Evanna, Mandy y Daphne se reunieron con sus amigas.

-estan bebiendo por ahí-dijo Mandy al ver que Pansy pensaba preguntarles por sus novios.

-no debemos quedarnos atrás-dijo Daphne con una botella de Whisky de fuego y con un movimiento de varita lleno cinco vasos

-por ellos-empezó Mandy poniendo su vaso en alto

-por los papás de ellos-le siguió Daphne también subiendo su vaso

-por hacerlos tan bellos-agrego Evanna y al igual que sus amigas estiro el brazo con el vaso en mano

-para acostarnos con ellos-exclamo Tracey y también su vaso quedo enlo alto

-fondo-ordeno Pansy y las cinco chicas de un trago dejaron sus vasos vacíos.

-esto se evapora muy rápido-opino Daphne ladeando su vaso y comprobando que estaba vacio.

-uno más-propuso Mandy y volvió a llenar los vasos.

-por nuestra amistad-gritaron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo y volvieron a vaciar sus vasos.

La fiesta entre los Slytherin duro hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, algunos alumnos se subieron a sus dormitorios pero no iban solos y no precisamente los acompañaban sus compañeros de cuarto, otros se quedaron recostados en los sillones en grupos o parejas, recargados entre si y con vasos tirados por toda la sala común, algunas botellas vacias por aqui y por alla y a otras las fueron a dejar a sus habitaciones, como fue el caso de Pansy a la que Blaise llevo a su cama, estuvieron a punto de caer en más de dos ocasiones y el chico tambaleaba en sus pasos y no por que Pansy pesará mucho sino por que el tipo de estado en el que estaba Blaise no era el más adecuado.La amigas de Pansy habían "desaparecido" o tal vez sólo estaban atras de algun sillon fajando con sus chicos, Draco se había quedado tomando con algunos amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sabn q todo s d la gran J. K. Rowling, no esperen no todo, yo escribi la trama y merezco un poco de credit0o0o0 en fin djo d molestar y les dejo leer._

**Cap 3**

-buenos días-saludo cordialmente Blaise, Pansy se tapo la cara con ayuda de las cobijas, Blaise se sentó en la cama de la chica y descubrió su rostro.

-dije buenos días-repitió Blaise sonriendo.

-y yo pensé "no molestes"-respondió Pansy con los ojos medio abiertos.

-anda bebe esto.-Blaise le estiro una poción a Pansy y ella no dudo en beberla.

-riquísima¿Quién la preparo?

-Malfoy, Lucian estaba perdido cuando amaneció-respondió el chico, gracias a sus antepasados Slytherin's conocieron una gran pócima para curar la resaca, dolor de cabeza, nauseas y como si hubieran dormido por 12 hrs. pero muy pocos estudiantes tenían el privilegio de saber como prepararla.

-se perdieron- Pansy giro la vista hacia la cama de su amiga Daphne y se percato de que la chica tampoco estaba-¿y las demás?-también pudo darse cuenta de que ninguna de sus amigas estaba.

-yo sólo te traje a ti-declaro Blaise bajando la mirada.

-gracias, la ultima vez que dormí en los sillones me dolió mucho el cuello-repuso la chica masajeándose los hombros.

-de nada, Malfoy quería traerte.

-gracias por no dejarlo ¿y el donde se quedo?

-no durmió, siguió bebiendo y después algo idiotizado fue a preparar nuestro oro liquido-exclamo Blaise con tremenda sonrisa a la cual Pansy respondió frotando la mejilla del chico.

-estas muy frio-dijo Pansy viendo como las mejillas de su amigo se ruborizaban, adoraba eso, adoraba sonrojar a Blaise.

-te ves lindisita, hasta con el maquillaje corrido-declaro Blaise tomando la mano de Pansy.

-¿enserio?-Pansy se puso de pie y corrió a su tocador pero no era así, Pansy estaba con su blanca piel intacta, el delineador negro se solía usar había desaparecido en su totalidad la noche anterior.

-tonto-grito la chica cuando vio a Blaise destornillarse de risa-ahora largo me tengo que cambiar-ordeno la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abrió.

-de acuerdo, sólo una cosa-pidió Blaise acercándose a la chica-¿qué pasa con Malfoy?

-nada

-no sabes mentir

-lo se-la chica bajo la mirada-pero a veces siento que el no me merece-declaro, Blaise se cruzo de brazos y miraba fijamente a sus ojos- lo quiero, es cursi sin querer serlo y eso me molesta, siempre que me da algo lo hace sin muchas ganas, como para quedar bien y no es justo…

-tu sabes como es el y no lo culpes

-¿entonces tengo que cruzarme de brazos cuando hace alguna visita a sus amiguitas de Revenclaw?

-no estoy diciendo eso sólo que el muy idiota no sabe lo que tiene

-y será una lastima que se de cuenta cuando lo pierda

-¿piensas dejarlo?

-desearía poder dejarlo

-puedes abandonarlo cuando quieras, nada te une a el-opino Blaise sonriendo y la chica le estiro su mano derecha donde portaba un lindo anillo, una hermosa piedra verde brillo en los ojos de Blaise

-me lo dio en el verano

-¿por qué lo aceptaste?

-pensé que ahora me tomaría enserio pero tu lo escuchaste ayer, "ellas sólo son amigas"

-o lo eran, no ah visto a ninguna

-acabamos de llegar al colegio

-entonces por que estas tan segura de que no te toma enserio-preguntó Blaise y Pansy bajo la mirada, tenía un monto de respuestas para eso pero por alguna extraña razón no dijo ninguna.

-¿lo ves? El te quiere y aunque no lo demuestre tu lo sabes

-me puedo cansar

-cualquiera en tu lugar ya estaría harta pero si le has soportado tanto ¿qué es un poco más?

-todo tiene un limite

-pues díselo a el, no creo que le guste la idea de perderte¿has visto como te mira cuando cree que nadie lo observa?-pregunto Blaise, Pansy le miro y negó con la cabeza-¿has visto como molesta a la sangre sucia sólo por que ella te deja callada?-Pansy volvió a negar-es un idiota y tu lo sabes muy bien pero es un idiota que te quiere mucho.

-¿de que me sirve saberlo si el no piensa decírmelo?

-pero te lo demuestra, su forma tan estupida de hacer las cosas, siempre logra hacerte feliz por muy molesta que estés con el, tiene detalles contigo que con ninguna otra chica

-tu también tienes detalles conmigo que no tienes con ninguna chica-declaro Pansy molesta, Blaise se sonrojo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-pero hay una diferencia-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el

-¿cuál?

-tu si estas con el-y se marcho sin voltear atrás.

-no es justo-grito Pansy a la puerta, sin más reclamos se alisto para bajar a clases, esa pócima era perfecta, gracias a ella jamás llegaría en mal estado a ninguna clase.

Pansy había bajado al gran salón sola, se sentó junto a Blaise y le saludo como de costumbre, olímpicamente olvido su conversación anterior con el chico, sirvió en su plato algunas cosas y se dispuso a desayunar.

-hola linda-saludo Draco Malfoy besando la mejilla de Pansy y tomando su mano bajo la mesa, como era costumbre Draco empezó a comer del plato de Pansy, algunas cosas la chica se las daba en la boca y otras el mismo las tomaba.

-¿qué tal la fiesta?-pregunto Pansy cuando al fin vio a sus amigas sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin.

-estupenda-exclamo Tracey sonriendo.

-nos demoramos por culpa de Lucian, se tardo en preparar nuestro jugo de la vida-dijo Evanna como si nada.

-creí que la preparaste tu-dijo Pansy mirando a Draco.

-sólo la hice para ti y para mi, ah y para Zabini.

-no te costaba nada hacerla para todos-dijo Pansy y muy molesta se puso de pie, sus amigas pronto la siguieron.

-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto Daphne.

-no entiendo-declaro Mandy

-nada, sólo no estoy de ánimos para estar con Draco-declaro Pansy y Daphne sonrio.

-Potter, Weasley y sangre sucia a la vista-dijo Evanna discretamente. Pansy sonrió irónicamente y giro la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y ella le mantuvo la mirada aunque la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció ninguna expresión de desprecio apareció. Harry se sonrojo un poco y aunque le molestara aceptarlo Draco tenía una chica muy hermosa como novia.

-¿sexo visual?-preguntó Tracey sonriendo.

-eres una pervertida-respondió Pansy

-somos unas pervertidas-grito divertida Mandy

-a clase.- y sin mucho interés entraron a su clase con la profesora McGonagall , como era costumbre se encargaron de molestar a los Gryffindor y humillarlos pero Pansy no se reía de Harry, por muy bueno que fuera el chiste ella hizo esfuerzos descomunales para aguantar una sonora carcajada.

-al baño-ordeno Pansy y en grupo se dirigieron a los sanitarios sin antes empujar a unas chicas de Revenclaw y gritar a un grupo de chicos de tercero que las observaba con la boca abierta. Sus amigas entraron a los baños pero Pansy se quedo en los lavabos mirándose en el espejo y disfrutando se su reflejo, sonreía seductoramente, timidamente, saco la lengua…

-practicando tus estupidas sonrisas-le interrumpió Hermione Granger.

-piérdete sangre sucia-declaro Pansy mirando a Hermione por el espejo y demostrándole su mirada más severa.

-¿desde cuando los chistes de Malfoy dejan de divertirte?-preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, Pansy se volteo a verla y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-desde que Potter se ve tan bien

-ni lo intentes, si quieres molestar a Malfoy búscate a otro

-dale créditos a tu amigo, no es tan feo como para sólo ser utilizado

-de ti nunca se esperaría algo bueno

-y de ti simplemente no se espera nada

-te lo advierto…

-una sangre sucia jamás amenazaría a una sangre pura-interrumpió Tracey saliendo de un baño y mirando a Hermione

-al parecer las estupidas como tu se reproducen-le espeto Hermione mirando a Pansy la cual sólo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió

-al igual que la asquerosa sangre sucia en este colegio-le siguió Daphne desde la puerta de un sanitario

-te avise Parkinson-dijo por ultimo Hermione y se dispuso a salir del baño

-¿por qué no vas con el pelirrojo y te excitas un rato con sus horribles pecas?-interrumpió Evanna

-jajaja no lo dirás enserio Evanna-se burlo Mandy

-claro que lo digo enserio, deberías de verla babear o mejor aún revisa sus pergaminos de runas, en cada orilla de las hojas dice, RONNY

-así que fuiste tu quien me los ah robado-grito Hermione muy molesta

-los tome prestados y por lo visto olvide entregártelos

-mejor largate sangre sucia-ordeno Daphne y Hermione al sentirse rodeada por las Slytherin salió del baño, a fin de cuentas sus amigos la esperaban afuera

-me saludas a Potter-alcanzo a gritar Pansy.

-es divertido molestarla-confezó Evanna con satisfacción

-es mejor hacerlo en público-exclamo Tracey, las 5 chicas sonrieron y salieron de los sanitarios. Al ir saliendo pudieron ver a Hermione con sus amigos, al parecer se estaba quejando cosa la cual no intimido a las chicas y Pansy aprovechando momento le dedico una mirada penetrante a Harry

-¿qué tenemos?-preguntó Evanna a Tracey que leía su horario de clases algo distraida

-tu tienes runas, nosotras hora libre-respondió la chica.

-¿por qué un grupo de chicas tan hermosas anda solo?-pregunto la voz de un chico a sus espaldas.

-por que hacen falta hombres guapos para acompañarlas-respondió Tracey, Anthony, Michael y Jason caminaban tras ellas, pronto los chicos les sonrieron y les escoltaron hasta la sala común comentando los detalles de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-viste a Theodore vomitar en la chimenea-dijo Anthony con tremenda carcajada.

-te perdiste cuando Isaac estaba ensima de jessy?

-fue genial cuando cayeron de la mesa, la contusión de Isaac me asusto-siguió Mandy.

-hubieras visto a Lucian cuando fue a su habitación, el muy idiota se demoro por que quería abrir la puerta empujándola, termino rompiéndola y esta mañana pensó que alguno de nosotros fue, la puerta tiene un gran hoyo justo en el centro-continuo Anthony. Pansy estaba algo molesta por esa plática por que para variar, ella no recordaba nada.

-ire a dar un paseo-dijo saliendo de la mazmorra.

-_que estupidez y yo que apenas y recuerdo a Michael bailando en una mesa, justo antes de que cayera-_pensó Pansy molesta, no sabía muy bien a donde ir, estaba aburrida, cansada, con su típica flojera, cuando Draco no estaba con ella, cada minuto en el colegio para su gusto era un tanto aburrido pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería que el chico le diera el lugar, que ella sabía muy bien, merecía. Por costumbre entro a uno de los sanitarios, miro a todos lados, se veía tan desierto todo, muchos alumnos estaban en clases y ella debería estar haciendo los deberes, que bueno era ser prefecto.

-wacala Granger, esta bien que seas una sangre sucia pero al menos deberías bañarte-dijo Pansy al ver a Hermione.

-lárgate Parkinson, no nos molestes- respondió Ginny, ambas gryffindor se acababan de entrar a los baños.

-la pobretona se da el lujo de dirigirme la palabra-exclamo Pansy viendo con odio a la pelirroja-aquí apesta, será mejor que me vaya, odiaría que su olor a sangre sucia y pobreza se impregnara en mi-continuo Pansy y se dispuso a salir, pero justo cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse, Ginny le lanzo su famoso hechizo_ mocomurcielago_, Pansy grito por el susto que le dio pero lo que Ginny no vio cuando lanzo el hechizo era que justo en ese momento Draco iba pasando y al ver a su novia la tomo en brazos y a toda velocidad la llevo a la enfermería y no era que el no pudiera arreglar ese hechizo, si no que buscaba con todo interés que la enfermera investigara sobre lo ocurrido y así conseguirle un castigo a la Weasley, pero Pansy algo frustrada se desmayo y haciendo un melodramático papel exigió pasar esa noche en la enfermería, Draco no se alejo de ella.

-esa estupida traidora a la sangre

-relajate Pansy, la pagará caro, atacarte por la espalda no es digno de los "valientes" gryffindor

-pero me alegra

-¿estar aquí te da gusto?

-no, que estes aquí es lo que me gusta-dijo Pansy melosamente y Draco no dudo ni un momento en acercarse más a ella y besar sus labios, una terca mano se deslizo sobre las sabanas hacia la pierna de Pansy y en un brusco movimiento quito la sabana que le cubría y acaricio con delicadeza, sus lenguas bailaban, se deslizaban, la saliva fluía y sus labios suavemente se acariciaban, un tierno roseé de sus narices les hizo desear más y Draco sin pena alguna subió más su mano, la corta falda de Pansy sólo sirvió para cubrir la traviesa mano de Draco que jugueteaba con la tanga de Pansy, la piel de la chica se erizo y un calido cosquilleo cubrió todo su cuerpo, no tardo en sentir a Draco totalmente sobre ella, tomo los glúteos del chico con sus manos y apretó suavemente, la lengua de Draco se deslizo por el cuello de la chica y se detuvo un momento en el para dejar una marca, la marca que le había costado bastante tiempo diseñar y perfeccionar para que dejará una poco pero entendible "M" en el cuello de la chica. Pansy estaba totalmente excitada y Draco pudo darse cuenta al sentir los ya duros pezones de la chica bajo su cuerpo, las piernas de Draco cubrían la cadera de la chica y el la despojo de su ya transparente blusa y contemplo sus senos para Draco fue como observar dos grandes montañas con la suavidad y color adecuado para ser admiradas, el encaje en el sostén de Pansy lo excito aún más y el calor en el ambiente fue más evidente, Pansy estaba nerviosa pero segura, a la mierda con su plan, no podía prender el caldero y no preparar la poción, necesitaba de Draco tanto como sabía que el necesitaba de ella, sus respiraciones eran veloces y el corazón de cada uno latía con mucha fuerza, Draco ya había estado antes con otras chicas pero esa era la primera vez que el chico se sentía tan nervioso y deseando tanto a su acompañante, Pansy doblo las piernas haciendo que los genitales de Draco estuvieran totalmente sobre los de ella y Draco deslizo la falda bajo el para que la tanga de Pansy quedará totalmente al descubierto, toco los senos de la chica y los beso incluso le mordió el pezón pero la excitación era tal que en vez de producirle algún dolor a Pansy sólo provoco que ella deseará más…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con brusquedad, entraba Harry Potter flotando con la ayuda de la varita de la sr. Pomfrey, Pansy y Draco tardaron en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde para intentar disimular la situación, la impresión de la enfermera fue tal que olvido por completo que su paciente (Harry) dependía de su varita así que el chico cayo al suelo con un gran ruido que hizo a Draco bajar velozmente de Pansy aunque el maldecía por lo bajo.

-largo de aquí-grito la sr. Pomfrey a Draco olvidando por completo a Harry.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Draco acomodándose los pantalones, cuando iba saliendo de la enfermería la sr. Pomfrey comenzó a golpearle la espalda para que saliera con más velocidad y al pasar junto a Harry (que seguía tendido en el suelo) no dudo en pisarle fuertemente la mano y patear con disimulo su pierna.

-y ahora usted señorita-grito la sr. Pomfrey-no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar en mi enfermería entiendo que estén en la edad de que las hormonas hacen destrozos en ustedes pero hay que saberse cuidar, cuando salga de aquí quiero que pase a verme, le hacen falta algunas pociones para poder cuidarse-concluyo la enfermera guiñándole un ojo a Pansy, la chica en vez de sentirse agradecida por la comprensión termino ruborizando completamente.

-ah cierto, el joven Potter pasará la noche aquí-dijo la enfermera para si misma algo asustada con ayuda de su varita hizo que Harry ocupara la cama junto a Pansy, la enfermera salió para a los pocos minutos regresar con algunos frascos en las manos, le dio unas cuantos sorbos de esto y aquello a Harry y el chico al fin pudo moverse, volteo a ver a Pansy y por alguna extraña razón le había excitado lo que vio, ya que entro viendo de frente a la cama de Pansy y pudo ver gracias a las piernas flexionadas de la chica, su ropa interior y algo más, ya que la tanga de Pansy era, simplemente, diminuta.

-¿qué me ves Potter?-preguntó molesta Pansy.

-no nada-respondió Harry ruborizándose por completo y girando hacia otro lado.

-¿por qué estas aquí?-pregunto Pansy viendo hacia Harry.

-no lo se, fueron muchos conjuros los que me echaron a la vez, por cierto los malditos de tu casa son los responsables-respondió Harry mirando de nuevo hacia Pansy

-ni lo digas, la estupida pobretona hizo que yo este ahora aquí

-no te quejes, si se ve que disfrutabas tu estancia

-al igual que tu observando

-yo no vi nada

-despreocúpate, algún día te dejaré mirar-finalizo Pansy y se giro en la cama, dándole por completo la espalda a Harry, el chico se quedo sin replica imaginando demasiadas imágenes de el con Pansy en la comprometedora posición en la que había estado la chica con Draco, sin darse cuenta se durmió con esas imágenes rondando por su mente, era tan placentero todo eso, el único problema fue cuando amaneció y el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba casi nadando en su cama.

_**Notas de la Autora:** jajaja si lo se es corto pero esto de ls sueños humedos dejan muxo q deseaaaaaar! en fin ya sabn, plz dgn r+r y yo soy feliz mi salario son sus mensajitos asi q si pueden, mandenme una kinsenitaaa!_

_Atte: Misha Potter, Ginevra Malfoy, Mitch mitch o como kieran llamarme! bsos bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes son d J. K. rowling, los q no conozcan nacieron de mi loca mente, la historia es rara pero congruente y me pertenece._

_**Sig. Chapter:**_

Esa misma noche…

Draco salió de la enfermería molesto pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si no hubiera sido por que entro la enfermera sin duda Pansy al fin hubiera sido completamente suya, iba camino a su sala común pero realmente deseaba encontrarse a alguna de sus "amigas" pues su cuerpo necesitaba terminar lo que ya había empezado aunque algo dentro de el le decía que sólo Pansy iba a ser capaz de apagar ese gran fuego que el cuerpo de la chica le provoca.

-¿Cómo esta Pansy?-preguntó Evanna al ver entrar a Draco a la sala común, el chico ni la escucho pues aún pensaba en la suavidad de las piernas de Pansy.

-¿qué?-preguntó molesto al reaccionar.

-¿qué como esta Pansy?-pregunto Mandy.

-en la enfermería-respondió Draco sin ánimos.

-que buena hechizo Terrence-exclamo Tracey al nombrado que iba pasando justo al lado de Draco.

-¿qué le hicieron?-preguntó metiéndose en esa platica aunque sabía bien hablaban de Potter

-un poco de esto y otro tanto de aquello-respondió Terrence sin detenerse.

-¿qué paso con Potter?-le preguntó a Evanna.

-le echaron unos cuantos hechizos, nada serio-dijo la rubia sin interés.

-termino en la enfermería-exclamo Draco y Evanna sonrío satisfecha

-¿Potter esta con Pansy en la enfermería?-preguntó Tracey con un poco de cizaña, sin duda su plan había funcionado, cuando supieron que Pansy estaba en la enfermería le dijeron a todos los amigos de la chica que el culpable había sido Potter y ellos sin duda fueron a buscarlo con intenciones de hacerle cuanto daño pudieran.

-¿están ellos solos?-preguntó Daphne con toda intención de que Draco se molestara cosa la cual sucedió y Draco intento disimular.

-no lo creo, la enfermería siempre esta llena de gente-razono Evanna aunque ella sospechaba que si iban a estar solos pues las 4 chicas se encargaron de que ninguna persona más pasara la noche ahí.

-si yo estuviera sola con un chico tan guapo como Potter lo aprovecharía-dijo Mandy intentando poner aún más celoso a Draco.

-yo también, este año se ah puesto buenísimo-dijo Evanna con un aire lujurioso, Draco la miro molesto, en su mente diversas imágenes de su Pansy con Potter estaban tomando lugar y unos grandes deseos por destrozar cualquier cosa empezaron a inundarlo.

-que Lucian no te escuche-exclamo Draco intentando no seguir pensando en Pansy con Potter, molesto se alejo de la chicas quienes sonreían satisfechas, sin duda habían conseguido su objetivo; que Draco empezara a sentir celos por Potter.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy había salido de la enfermería y aún le quedaba tiempo para ir a su habitación, arreglarse y bajar a desayunar con sus amigas.

-¿qué tal la noche con Potter?-le preguntó Mandy cuando se sentó junto a ellas, Draco la miro molesto pero sin decir nada.

-huy-Pansy giro los ojos y se mordió el labio provocando que Draco se parara casi aventando su silla y saliera empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzaba.

-¿fueron ustedes verdad?-les preguntó con más discreción a sus amigas y haciendo como que no había visto la actitud de su novio.

-si-respondió Evanna con una gran sonrisa.

-el tiempo se nos acaba para la siguiente clase pero quiero detalles ¡eh!-les dijo y tomo una tostada para comer en el camino. Las chicas caminaron entre risas tontas comentando entre ellas las expresiones de Draco.

-estaba súper celoso-río Mandy

-su cara fue genial yo lo estaba espiando y lo vi todo-agrego Evanna alegre. Cruzaron por un pasillo riendo de su gran logro.

-apesta ¿no crees Evanna?-preguntó Mandy mirando hacia todos lados aunque ya había notado la presencia de Granger, Potter y los Weasley's.

-si pero huele como a…-razono la rubia.

-…a pobreza-le completo Tracey

-y…-Daphne miro hacía el cuarteto de Gryffindor-sangre sucia-río la chica pues las Gryffindor estaban rojas de coraje.

-pero hay un aroma que no reconozco-les interrumpió Mandy-… es como…

-…¿Cómo a macho?-se carcajeo Pansy mirando a Harry

-en realidad iba a decir puberto pero lo de macho no le queda mal-completo Mandy y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y risas tontas, mirándoles por última vez con desprecio (excepto Pansy que sonrío coqueta a Harry) les dieron la espalda para marcharse de ahí, pues la menor de los Weasley empezaba a sacar la varita.

-¿Cómo a macho Pansy?-preguntó Evanna que desde que escucho a la chica decir eso aguanto una sonora carcajada

-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no me culpes-se defendió Pansy con toque inocente.

-eso fue patético

-claro que fue patético pero no iba a aceptarlo enfrente de esos

-al menos conseguimos hacer rabiar a la estupidas de Gryffindor-exclamo triunfante Tracey.

-y a Draco-le completo Evanna provocando que las 4 chicas abrieran los ojos descomunalmente, en especial Pansy.

-estaba por ahí y yo como soy toda observadora; lo vi

-y ¿qué cara hizo?

-pues si estaba medio molesto eh Pansy así que si no quieres que esto se salga de tus manos ve a verlo

-si lo haré-aseguro Pansy mirando a su amiga-pero después del almuerzo-completo risueña, sus amigas giraron los ojos pero apoyaron a su amiga, justo cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta de su aula una mano posesiva jaló de Pansy haciendo que casi cayera hacía atrás.

-¿Qué demoni…-pero no pudo decir más por que al instante le taparon la boca, sus amigas se asustaron y sacaron las varitas pero al ver de quien se trataba ignoraron la escena entrando a su salón. Draco jaló de Pansy aún más lejos del salón y aunque la chica quería poner resistencia el embriagante aroma que desprendía la piel del rubio le hizo saber que lo mejor era sólo dejarse llevar pues el no le haría nada malo… que ella no quisiera. El chico la metió al salón más próximo y uno de sus amigos lo cerro por fuera con ayuda de magia, Draco no soltó a Pansy ni dejo de abrazarla con fuerza pero una de sus manos ya se deslizaba lentamente por el muslo de la chica… y más arriba, Pansy quería gritar por que aunque todo dentro de ella le decía que se trataba de Draco aún no estaba segura y el miedo comenzó a correr por su cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaban al ver a la chica que deseaba intentar soltarse de el pero la suavidad en las piernas de Pansy no le dejaba parar, quería empezar ahí pero terminar hasta donde ella quisiera y estaba seguro de que eso si iba a ser lejos.

La falda de Pansy estaba casi por su ombligo y la calida mano de Draco se movía a su gusto, en un instante Pansy deseo más de eso pero el miedo no la abandonaba, tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y subió la rodilla provocando así que su talón golpeara "el orgullo Malfoy". El chico la soltó por el dolor cayendo de rodillas y con ambas manos en el área afectada. Cuando Pansy se giro y se dio cuenta de que su gran agresor en realidad era el hombre que amaba se arrodillo a la altura del rubio para suplicar por su perdón ya que Blaise le había contado lo dolorosos que eran los golpes en esa área.

-perdóname yo no sabía que eras tu, lo siento Draco… yo tenía miedo y …-Draco gimió por el dolor provocando que Pansy suplicara aún más desesperada por su perdón-yo no quise pero tu no dijiste que eras tu y entonces todo fue tan rápido que…-Draco se dejo caer por completo y a Pansy casi se le escapan un par de lagrimas de tristeza, si su golpe había sido muy fuerte de una vez podía irse despidiendo de su gran familia, de sus 6 hijos y creer que ya hasta había pensado en los nombres.

-eres torpe-le dijo Draco destornillándose de risa, Pansy dudo unos segundos pero cuando le miro más pudo notar que sus "gemidos" de dolor en realidad era su forma de ocultar una gran carcajada.

-"perdóname yo no sabía que eras tu"-se burlo el rubio imitando la voz de la chica.

-pero si tu…

-Pansy soy más alto que tu, apenas y golpeaste mi muslo-le explico el rubio con los ojos algo húmedos aunque solo era por que su risa hasta lo había hecho llorar

-eres un idiota, un estupido, un mimado, un escuincle-le gritaba la chica mientras a cada palabra le golpeaba en el pecho, Draco había tomado las muñecas de la chica pero aún así Pansy conseguía darle unos cuantos golpes, el chico reía aún más al notar la desesperación en su novia-me asustaste-le grito al darse por vencida en sus intentos por golpearlo ya que aunque quisiera el era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿acaso hasta le diste el adiós a nuestra gran familia?-preguntó burlón pero al notar que Pansy se quedaba quieta entendió que en efecto así había sido-eso significa que el aroma a "macho" del idiota de Potter no cambia nada entre nosotros-confirmo satisfecho e intento abrazar a Pansy pero ella lo alejo de el.

-esto no fue gracioso enserio que me preocupaste

-pero no tengo nada así que ya tranquila –dijo acercándose de nuevo pero una vez más Pansy retrocedió.

-no Malfoy-le exclamo molesta y Draco por primera vez en muchos años se sintió en problemas, desde que eran unos niños Pansy sólo dos veces le había llamado por su apellido, la primera cuando a los pocos meses de conocerse se molesto por que la aventó a la alberca de su mansión provocando que casi se ahogara y la segunda; esta.-me largo-exclamo y Draco ni intento detenerla por que sabía lo bien cerrada que estaba la puerta, la chica jalo de la perilla pero nada pasaba, la pateo un par de veces, incluso la jalo con más fuerza y le grito varios insultos para que se abriera mientras Draco reía a gusto al ver lo frustrada que estaba la chica al no poder abrir

-no lo vas a lograr, esta cerrada por fuera

-entonces gritaré para que alguien abra-y al instante su voz en gritos desgarrantes se hizo escuchar Draco topo sus oídos y tomo a Pansy por el brazo para que callara.

-nadie más que yo te va a oír y mira que ya hasta me estas dejando sordo

-entonces abre

-no

-que abras

-¿ni un por favor?

-no voy a pedirte un favor así que ABRE

-si lo pides de buena manera tal vez si

-abre Draco Malfoy empiezo a irritarme

-¿apenas empiezas?-se burlo-si lo pides de buena manera tal vez si, ya te dije

-aaahhhhggg-Pansy se dejo caer en el suelo e intento hacer uno de sus berrinches aunque Draco sólo se reía, si bien sus berrinches funcionaban cabía mencionar que sólo era frente a sus padres y eso había sido cuando no pasaba de los 13 años. Pansy se molesto más pues ya había sospechado que eso no funcionaría, se recosto sobre el suelo y miro al techo intentado pensar en como salir de ahí sin ayuda de Malfoy, eso de gritar ya le había cansado, la punta del piel le dolía por tanto patear y por nada pensaba pedirle un favor a alguien y mucho menos a Draco.

Draco se sentó en la mesa más próxima usando una silla para subir los pies, tal vez pasaron sólo un par de minutos en los cuales el rubio esperaba alguna reacción de la chica aunque para su desgracia era su cuerpo el que ya tenía reacciones, ver a la chica ahí tendida no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo pues sus piernas estaban al completo descubierto y su mirada concentrada le gustaba.

Pansy noto la lujuriosa mirada del chico sobre ella así que se irrito aún más pero al instante pensó en cual sería la "buena manera" a la que Draco se refería, decidida se puso de pie y camino hasta el chico, estiro la mano hacia sus pantalones y el no pudo evitar sonreír pero para su desgracia Pansy sólo jalo de la silla en la que estaban sus pies, algo desilusionado miro lo que hacía ella.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha, la mirada de Draco sin duda había sido muy tonta así que se sentó cruzando la pierna consiguiendo dejar una buena parte de su muslo al descubierto intencionalmente, el rubio sonrió ante el panorama y se puso de pie.

-deberías cubrirte, puedes enfermar-dijo con picardía

-sería más fácil si me cubres tu-exclamo coqueta y Draco no lo dudo, en un instante se puso de pie y se despojo de la capa para cubrirle las piernas aprovechando el contacto deslizo su mano con ternura sobre su piel y ella respiro hondo.

-tus manos son suaves-murmuro Pansy con un poco de color en las mejillas.

-tus piernas también-respondió mirándola a los ojos-aunque tus labios lo son más-y se acerco para morder los labios de la chica. Pansy no dejo de saborear los labios de Draco y se puso de pie para con sus piernas cubrir la cadera del rubio. Pansy probo sus labios, saboreo sus mejillas y mordisqueo su cuello, el fino sabor a sangre limpia cubría su paladar.

-quiero ir a un lugar más cómodo-le murmuro al oído sin dejar de revolverle el cabello, Draco se acerco a la puerta y al instante pudo abrirla, una vez fuera del salón Pansy bajo de sus piernas aunque el rubio pensó que sólo lo hacía para evitar algún regaño si un profesor los veía.

-"gracias" por abrir-sonrío altanera mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar a Draco con ganas de seguir. El chico frustrado pero con una sobria sonrisa se revolvió el cabello, sin duda Pansy se la había aplicado.

La chica sonreía satisfecha pero a la vez se lamentaba sin duda ella quería seguir lo que con mucho gusto había iniciado pero no quería ser tan fácil, no quería que fuera tan simple.

El día se le fue recordando el suceso de la mañana pero a la hora del almuerzo Draco estaba una vez más comiendo de su plato con una amplia sonrisa aunque en ningún momento le hablo. Las siguientes clases fueron realmente aburridas aunque claro tenía algo bueno que contarle a sus amigas y entre risas y comentarios al aire no pudo parar de reír esa tarde. La hora de la cena fue igual , Draco la beso y comió sin decir más aunque Pansy no mostraba interés pues la platica con sus amigas era muy buena.

-¿te veo en la sala común?-le preguntó harto de ser ignorado

-luego te alcanzo-respondió Pansy sin mirarle, Draco tomo delicadamente su rostro y la beso una vez más.

-te veo en la sala común-le aseguro para después irse con Theo.

-nena ¿ya esta lista mi tarea?-le preguntó Anthony al entrar a la sala común.

-no lo sé ¡hey! ¿ya esta lista mi tarea?-le grito a la chica encargada de ella la cual llevaba toda la tarde en el mismo lugar y con grandes montañas de libros.

-sólo me faltan dos-exclamo en un hilo de voz.

-ya oíste Anthony, ve a buscar la tuya-repuso Pansy para después seguir comentando con sus amigas los más recientes chismes que aunque no parecía las paredes de Slytherin tenían mucho que ocultar.

-¿por qué tiene esa chica sus tareas?-le preguntó Draco tomando la por la cintura

-algunos negocios pendientes, nada serio-le respondió sin siquiera mirarle

-¿y qué hay de las mías?

-Greg y Vin me las dieron

-¿qué?-repuso Draco molesto

-¿qué de que?-le preguntó la chica sorprendida por que él había alejado sus brazos de su cuerpo.

-no puedo creer que esos dos idiotas se preocupen más por mi que tu-exclamo enfadado y sin esperar replica se marcho a su habitación, Pansy quiso alcanzarle y explicarle que ellos se la habían dado y que no era que ella no quisiera hacérsela pero ya era algo tarde pues el chico la ignoro por completo.

-ve a hablar con el-le comento Anthony

-no le voy a rogar

-no es rogar sólo le vas a explicar lo que paso

-pero…

-… Tiene razón en enojarse además casi ni han estado juntos.

-si quieren no los interrumpo-respondió Theo risueño, Pansy le miro molesta y acepto en ir a la habitación de Draco.

Una vez en la puerta pensó detenidamente si tocar o simplemente entrar.

-¿vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí?-preguntaron tras ella provocándole un gran susto.

-eres un tonto Blaise-dijo molesta, el chico le sonrió coqueto.

-pero así me quieres, en fin nena entra rápido.

-¿y si me corre?

-Está bien que Malfoy sea un idiota pero no lo es tanto, no echaría a una chica linda de su habitación.

-ese es el problema

-¿cuál?

-que yo no soy cualquier chica linda

-vamos Pansy no seas así, sólo entra, dile que no sea un idiota y sal

-¿así de fácil?

-Si, así de fácil

-¿y si me demoro más?-preguntó preocupada pero también le interesaba saber que si su "platica" con Draco se prolongaba no quería ser interrumpida

-tendré que entrar a interrumpirlos por que ya tengo sueño

-ay eres un flojo-exclamo haciendo un puchero

-si lo se así que apurate que me empiezo a dormir-dijo exagerado y guiñándole un ojo.

-de acuerdo ya voy-Pansy entro a la habitación, la cama de Draco estaba al fondo y los suaves doseles de seda cerrados.

-deja de comportarte como un niño y hazme esto fácil-pidió ella intentando sonar amable

-¿qué quieres?-repuso enfadado sin abrir los doseles

-no tienes por que enojarte

-¿ah no?

-no, ellos mes las dieron, no me dio tiempo de preguntar por ti-explico abriendo las cortinas de seda y sentándose junto a él.

-ahá-él también se sentó y la miro de frente

-además es tu culpa ¿Dónde estabas a esa hora?

-¿te importa donde estaba?

-claro que me importa Draco

-¿tanto como mis tareas?

-vamos Draco, tu le puedes decir a cualquier chico que las haga, no por nada estas en el equipo de quidditch

-ese no es el punto

-¿esta conversación tiene un punto?-preguntó fastidiada

-si, yo no te importó-exclamo infantil

-¿qué? Mira Draco no me vengas con tonterías por que sabes muy bien que si me importas

-pues no lo demuestras

-no seas infantil Draco, sabes que te quiero-dijo Pansy mirando a los ojos de Draco, el esquivo la mirada y volvió a recostarse sobre su cama.-¿no me vas a decir nada?-preguntó con un poco de esperanza

-si, te perdono ahora si quieres te puedes ir a chismorrear con tus amigas.-dijo fríamente y al instante se lamento, ¿qué tan difícil era decirle lo que sentía por ella? Por lo visto mucho pues cada vez que lo intentaba una estupida imagen de él vestido como Dobby y con una charola de té a los pies de Pansy inundaba cada uno de sus pensamientos

-eres un idiota-exclamo molesta y dando grandes pasos salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-¿qué paso?-preguntó Blaise sorprendido

-es un idiota-respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio

-eso si lo escuche pero…

-… ¿tan difícil es decirle a alguien que lo quieres?-preguntó frustrada ¿qué tanto trabajo le podía costar a Draco ser sincero?

-no te entiendo pero mejor cálmate-pidió Blaise fastidiado de es pregunta pues era muy común que Pansy se la hiciera y a la cual nunca le contestaba pues ni siquiera él era capaz de encontrarle una respuesta

-es un idiota y no entiendo como fui capaz de enamorarme de el-gritó aún más molesta y de un empujón se aparto de Blaise, el quería ayudarla, realmente estaba dispuesto ayudarla pero por lo visto el que necesitaba ayuda era Draco y el no estaba dispuesto a acercarse a el, irritado dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, la mano le dolía pero le dolía más que por culpa de el imbecil de Malfoy (como solía llamarlo) Pansy se molestará incluso con el.

-es la última vez que veo a Pansy de esa forma por tu culpa así que tienes 3 para darme una explicación…

-…no te metas donde no te llaman-Blaise había entrado hecho una furia a la habitación y decidido había ido hasta la cama de Draco abriendo de un jalón los doseles, Draco sólo le miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente le interrumpió.

-me meto por que ella es mi amiga-gritó Blaise intentando contenerse.

-lo sé, es tu amiga y métete muy bien en la cabeza que sólo será eso-rió Draco con satisfacción.

-eso ya lo tengo muy claro…

-…¿entonces?-le volvió a interrumpir Draco, ya se había puesto de pie y una expresión arrogante era visible en el.

-no soy tu amigo para darte consejos pero…-Blaise disfrutaba cada una de sus palabras, pues la sonrisa de Draco se iba convirtiendo en un gesto serio-… hay más personas interesadas en ella.

-ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme

-querrás decir que ninguno es tan idiota para enfrentar a Crabble y Goyle-le corrigió Blaise satisfecho-pero incluso en esté colegio hay quienes no tomen a sus golpes

-¿quién… algún perdedor de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw?

-no ellos son muy poco para ella e incluso Pansy lo sabe, yo hablo de personas "valientes"

-Pansy no se fijaría en un estupido Gryffindor-dijo seguro.

-eso es lo que tu crees-exclamo Blaise satisfecho-pero se de muy buena fuente, y ten en cuenta que soy su mejor amigo, que a ella le gusta un "estupido Gryffindor" como los haz llamado y sería muy difícil que a aquel chico Pansy le sea indiferente.

-¡mientes!-bramo Draco con rabia, la simple idea le causaba repulsión y aunque el no lo admitiera también era victima de los celos.

-si tu lo dices-finalizo Blaise con una ancha sonrisa y enseñando las palmas para después salir de la habitación disfrutando de la rabieta que de seguro Draco iba a hacer.

-¿y Pansy?-le preguntó a Mandy que estaba en la sala común platicando muy animada con Tracey.

-en la habitación pero no creo que quiera verte, en realidad creo que no quiere ver a nadie-le respondió Mandy un tanto preocupada. Blaise pensó en ir a su habitación a buscarla pero la verdad era que su orgullo se lo impedía así que decidió que era mejor abordarla cuando la viera.

Draco dio de vueltas en su habitación con los puños apretados, estuvo apunto de romper la escoba de Blaise pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada pues la última vez que se molesto con Blaise y le rompió la escoba el chico había tardado sólo un par de horas en pedirle a su madre que le comprará una nueva. Estaba decidido en hacerle algo, algo que no tuviera que ver con Goyle o Crabble por que sabría eso sólo iba a ser darle la razón sobre el hecho que el no enfrentaba los problemas en los que se metía, escucho la risa de Theodore y decidió pensar en una manera para molestar a Blaise el día siguiente.

Pansy estaba tumbada sobre su cama molesta, fastidiada, cansada y hasta la coronilla de Draco, no era justo, ni para ella ni para el y sin saber por que pensó que tampoco era justo para Blaise, ella había crecido con Blaise a un lado, prácticamente los habían criado como hermanos, como era posible que años después Blaise se atreviera a insinuar que ella estaba con Draco de la forma que el quisiera estar con ella, en eso no había congruencia, estaba, ahora que lo pensaba más, también molesta con Blaise y con muchas ganas de patearle el trasero, fastidiada giro sobre la cama, no debía de pensar en ninguno de los dos, lo mejor era dormir, descansar y dejar de pensar en eso por que quisiera o no al día siguiente tendría que buscar la manera para que Draco no la ignorara ni se molestara con ella, que tonta había sido al pensar en que Draco necesitaba un poco de celos para valorarla más, lo mejor era dejar esa estupidez de su plan (el cual involucraba a Potter) a un lado si no quería perder a Draco.

_**Notas de La autoRa:**__ Después de cerca de mil años yo me digno a actualizar y realmente pido una gran disculpa por hacerlo hasta ahora pero debo ser sincera, perdí mi usb con varios capitulos (una gran pena por que también había algunos trabajos finales, fotos de mis amigos y yo, fotos de mis sobrinos, el cumple de mi best friend, mi vida estaba en esa usb) así que suplico al ladron me la regrese, no daré recompensa por que yo soy pobre pero si mil gracias!!! Espero les gustará la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cómo escribí cada cosa pero exprimí mi memoria para hacerlo como yo lo había hecho pero hasta siento que me ah quedado mejor, ya también estoy trabajando en otros capítulos de alguna de mis otras historias por lo que ya muy pronto sabrán mucho más de mi!! De Ante mano les agradezco si gustan cooperar con una monedita… 0o0ops me ekivoque, va de nuevo; de antemano les agradezco si gustan cooperar con un r+r!! (así esta mejor) que para mi son como un salario y una retribución a mi placer por escribir. _

_Bye y nos seguimos viendo por que estó aún no acaba._

_Respuesta a los r+r:_

**Phoenix140391**;Pues ya ves que no acabo ahí jejeje, espero estaba puedas también dejarme un pequeño r+r y también espero te guste este chapter,

**DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove:**si continué yeeeaaah!! Jajajaja sigo haciendo ruido y espero que tu también con un r+r espero te guste el capitulo y no dudes en decirme lo que esperas ver y lo que piensas de mi historia.

**NereaPansy** que bueno que tengamos gustos en común así que no dudes en decirme que esperas leer!! Gracias por el r+r!

**Marisol**; aay no por nada del mundo esperaría algo así jejeje pero ya ves, algo tarde pero actualice.

**carOLina**me haz metido la alagada de mi vida, (bueno no tanto así pero por ahí va el asunto) que bien que te guste mi historia y perdon por hacerte esperar realmente deseo ya no demorar tanto.

**Emily**; de seguro ya tarde tanto en actualizar que ya ni recuerdas que este FF existe, sry por la demora pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero st chapter te guste

**CielaBella;** y no continue pronto pero continue, la intención es la que cuenta ¿no? ñ.ñ grax x l r+r espero sigas leyendo

_**Y a todas y todos los que no dejan r+r pues ya anímense a escribir algo0o!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**; Los personajes son de J. K. Rwwling

**Dedicado a ti**; Sabes cuando te quiero y entiendo que cometí errores, supe arruinar nuestros mejores momentos y hasta considero la idea de aceptar que te mentí y también se que te herí pero se que si llegas a leer esto es por que te intereso y sólo te pido que luches un poco por mi por que mi orgullo me esta pesando y se que me estoy haciendo daño pero no puedo rogarte ni me planteo la idea de llorarte, ya será después cuando recuerde como pasa tan rápido el tiempo que lamente lo que no estoy haciendo pero aún así quiero que sepas que estas en mi corazón junto a mi nostalgia y en mis mejores momentos.

**Chapter.**

Despertó muy temprano, necesitaba cambiar su aspecto si tenía que humillarse frente a un hombre y tenía muy claro que no quería que nadie notara que era ella, la hermana menor del mejor jugador de quidditch que ah tenido Slytherin, hija de la hermosa mujer de clase y excelente gustó para vestir que era su madre, hija del director del equipo de quidditch para el que ahora jugaba su hermano, nadie absolutamente nadie debía darse cuenta de que ella era Pansy Parkinson dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que Draco Malfoy no la dejará.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cambiar su aspecto, necesitaba que Draco la reconociera pero ella no veía la necesidad para que sus amigas supieran quien era, se miro al espejo ¿qué demonios podría cambiar en su apariencia? El delineador negro que siempre pintaba su mirada debía ser omitido ese día, su cabello largo y lacio debía quedar apretujado en un sujetador alto, sus ojos debían quedar tras unos lentes, si eso era, nadie sabía que ella tenía esos lentes y no por que los necesitara pero alguna vez en su vida creyó que le vendrían bien unos lentes como esos, su ropa, siempre entallada y su falda corta, un par de hechizos podrían ayudarla para que su blusa y chaleco quedaron más holgados, su falda más larga incluso debajo de sus rodillas, debía cambiar los zapatos, sin una gota de maquillaje su piel parecía más blanca de lo normal e incluso hasta se sentía capas de usar una túnica que no fuera de su casa, sin duda estaba segura de que nadie iba a reconocerla.

Se dirigió lentamente a la sala común aún era muy temprano para que algún Slytherin rondara por ahí pero pudo notar que algunos alumnos de primer año ya estaban despiertos y se sintió satisfecha pues era la primera vez que varias cabezas no giraban a verla, sin duda su drástico cambio había dado el efecto que ella esperaba. Miro de un lado a otro, lo mejor era esperar a Draco en su sofá favorito; cerca de la chimenea y lejos de las miradas curiosas pero sin duda no esperaba tener compañía y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver ya sentado en el sofá a Draco Malfoy con una rosa en las manos y con la mirada de "no se que mierda estoy haciendo pero no me arrepiento" en el rostro.

-Buenos días-murmuro la chica torpemente, él la miro por un segundo no sabía de quien se trataba y hasta abrió la boca para ordenarle a esa chica que se marchara de su vista pero pese a la falta de delineador y esos lentes él supo que se trataba de la persona a la que esperaba.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilona-le saludo Draco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Pansy no sabía si apretar a esa persona por el cuello y exigirle saber donde estaba el Draco Malfoy furioso por que lo había llamado idiota que ella esperaba esa mañana o sonreír torpemente por el comentario.

-¿Llevas mucho esperándome?-preguntó tomando valor y sentándose junto a él.

-Tiene poco que estoy aquí-respondió indiferente pues no iba a decirle que prácticamente había dormido en ese sofá con toda intención de ser la primera persona con la que ella hablara esa mañana-luces diferente-dijo quitándole los lentes-pero estas hermosa-agregó para evitar la molestia de Pansy.

-Si, se me ah hecho algo tarde y no tuve tiempo de arreglarme-se excuso-¿Esa rosa es para mi?-añadió hábilmente para desviar la conversación por que ella sabía que aún era muy temprano para que se le hubiera hecho tarde

-Si claro-Draco se la estiro al instante- Son de mi jardín-le explico pues sabía que Pansy al instante entendería que esa rosa había sido traída desde la mansión Malfoy con la simple intensión de sorprenderla esa mañana.

-Gracias.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche pero estaba molesto-comenzó a explicar las razones por su actitud pero no sabía ni lo que decía, era la primera vez en su vida que se disculpaba por sus actos-No contigo-agrego al ver la mirada de pocos de amigos que Pansy le brindaba-Tuve un mal día y perdóname por compórtame como idiota anoche, tuviste mucha razón al llamarme así-río no quería que ella pensara que el estaba molesto.

-Se que estos no son tus mejores días pero yo no tengo la culpa-ella necesitaba ser sincera con el y entendía a la perfección que Draco estuviera de pocos ánimos por que su padre estaba en Azkaban

-Y yo nunca eh dicho que la tengas pero tu lo haz dicho, soy un infantil pero dime ¿me perdonas?-pidió mirándole a los ojos y acercándose lentamente.

-Si-sonrió mientras hacía que la poca distancia que los separaba quedara anulada por un suave y calido beso.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano a Pansy, ella sonrío.

-Sólo voy por mis cosas a mi habitación.-dijo ella alegre para ir corriendo a su recamara mientras se quitaba a toda velocidad el chaleco y desabrochaba su blusa, sin duda nada de lo que acababa de pasar lo esperaba pero estaba muy satisfecha con los hechos, se maquillo muy poco y ajusto su ropa para después tomar su mochila y salir corriendo de la habitación sus amigas aún estaban profundamente dormidas y agradeció que no la vieran así.

-Tu falda esta del tamaño habitual-noto Draco cuando Pansy bajaba casi sin aliento ella sólo sonrío-Prefiero tu cabello suelto-Draco se detuvo y tomo el rostro de Pansy en sus manos para después quitar el sujetador y admirar como el cabello de Pansy caía lentamente por sus hombros.-Yo llevo tus cosas-el ya cargaba la mochila de Pansy en su hombro y aunque ella quiso renegar él le sonrió y ella se quedo sin habla.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron como nunca antes las había experimentado, Draco llenaba el plato de Pansy con su comida favorita, si iba al baño él le esperaba fuera, la acompañaba a cada una de sus clases, mandaba a Goyle para que cargara sus cosas e incluso cuando las amigas de Pansy se le acercaban él permanecía ahí sin mostrar su típica alegría rutinaria por que Pansy le diera un respiro más, ella no sabía el por que del drástico cambio en el chico pero hubo alguien más que cambió, sin duda los hombres de Slytherin estaban dando de que hablar, Draco había insultado varias veces a Harry Potter en sus clases, en los pasillos, en los baños y donde quiera que lo veía y Blaise no había reído ninguna de esas veces por los insultos de Malfoy por el contrario alardeaba los dotes de Potter en pociones, comentaba lo bueno que era jugando al quidditch y había recalcado lo malo que era Draco frente a el, Pansy reía con la simple mención de Potter por que se sentía estupida al haber pensado en el como un hombre atractivo, no por que se burlara de su novio.

-Si no me explicas lo que esta pasando tu trasero y mi pie tendrán una amena charla-amenazo Pansy frente a Blaise, le había costado un poco de trabajo deshacerse de Draco sin que el notara sus intenciones.

-No se que quieres que te explique-justifico Blaise con una amplía sonrisa.

-No soy idiota y se que tu te traes algo ¿desde cuando Pipi en el pote paso de ser un asqueroso Gryffindor mestizo a un Snape en pociones?-preguntó irritada.

-Ah es eso bueno verás linda es que Pipi en el pote ah mejorado considerablemente en pociones-exclamo indiferente

-¿Desde cuando te agrada?-preguntó apretando los labios

-¿Estas celosa?-río Blaise

-No juegues conmigo y dime que traes entre manos, como si no hubiera notado el cambió en Draco y que exactamente cada vez que hablas bien de cara rajada Potter es por que él está cerca.

-Últimamente Malfoy no se te despega ni un segundo son sólo coincidencias

-Sabes que no así que habla ahora o dale la bienvenida a mi pie en tu trasero.

-¿Estas feliz con el cambió de Malfoy?-Blaise por primera vez se mostraba molesto con Pansy

-¿Qué?

.-Sólo responde si o no.

-Si lo estoy.

-¿Entonces que me molestas? Hice lo que tú y tu gripito de estupidas amigas no consiguieron y yo sólo tarde un par de palabras.

-Así que si tienes algo que ver.

-Así es ¿qué piensas hacer?-le reto Blaise con furia, Pansy dibujo una amplia sonrisa y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-decía mientras besaba cada centímetro de su rostro rozando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios. Blaise algo desconcertado abrazo a la chica y degusto de sus calidos labios.

-Para Pansy, si Malfoy nos ve se irá a la mierda todo lo que le eh dicho-exclamo separándose un poco por que si seguía con ella tan cerca sería cosa de segundos para que la besara.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?-preguntó emocionada.

-Le dije que tu gusta Potter-exclamo indiferente y ahora Pansy desfiguro su rostro.-Es broma-agrego por que si Pansy seguía con esa mirada de seguro su trasero si acabaría con un pie dentro.-Le dije algunas cosas de hombres pero lo de Potter sólo es para molestarlo a él, no por que le dijera que te gusta eso tenlo por seguro.

-De acuerdo Blaise, te quiero y gracias por lo que haz hecho. Draco siempre ah sido un caballero conmigo pero nunca antes había sentido que lo hace por gusto y no por quedar bien ante los demás ahora toma de mi mano cuando caminamos por los pasillos y mira horrible a cualquiera que me mira, ayer tuvo una discusión con Anthony por que el me dijo nena, se esta portando algo posesivo pero me gusta que el sea el que diga que soy suya.

-¿Y que hay de sus visitas a la sala de los menesteres?

-Sabes que tiene algo que hacer ahí pero nada de eso es con alguna chica.

-No me creo que te contara los planes de… lo que tiene que hacer.

-Yo tampoco pero el dice que tengo que tenerlo todo en cuenta además no creo que sea una gran misión el tener que arreglar un mueble viejo.

-¿No te ah dicho para que lo necesita?

-No y creo que ni él lo sabe.

-Aunque me cueste negarlo sabes bien que Malfoy no es tan idiota como parece así que como el dijo, "tienes que saber que cualquier cosa puede pasar este año y debes confiar en él si realmente lo amas"

-¿Ahora escuchas nuestras conversaciones privadas?-preguntó Pansy risueña por que esas eran las palabras exactas de Draco le había dicho.

-No, sólo leo su correspondencia

-¿De que hablas?

-Esas palabras se las escribió también a su madre.

-No lo dirás enserio.

-Caro que lo digo enserio por eso no comentes con nadie lo que esta haciendo.

-No se lo eh dicho a nadie.

-Me lo dijiste a mí.

-A ti te cuento todo desde que teníamos 6 años-recordó Pansy y Blaise sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, por que desde los 6 años eran los mejores amigos y sabía que era imposible que ella lo tomara de otra forma.

-¿Les haz dicho algo a tus amigas?-agrego para borrar de su mente imágenes de Pansy llamándolo "mejor amigo".

-No-aseguro tras un par de segundos en los que hizo memoria.

-Entonces todo está bien pero ten en cuenta lo que te dijo y por cierto, jamás creí poder ver a Malfoy como un sumiso pero no te acostumbres cuando alguien se burle de él lo más probable es que vuelva a ser el mismo.

-Pero tú puedes evitar que alguien se burle de él.

-Si lo eh hecho hasta ahora podré durar unos días más. - y juntos volvieron a la sala común, Draco había desaparecido pero eso a Pansy no le preocupo en lo más mínimo.

Dos semanas más y Pansy podría decir a todo el que tuviera tiempo de escucharla que el mejor mes de toda su vida parecía no tener fin, había notado como se le había dificultado a Blaise que alguien hiciera un comportamiento sobre la actitud de Draco, amenazo a Theodore con un platica con Snape contándole todos sus crimines, le dijo a Lucian que si se burlaba aunque fuera con un simple comentario le contaría a Daphne sobre la relación que mantenía con una chica de Revenclaw, soborno a Anthony con hacer todas sus tareas de Pociones y Transformaciones para que se comportara como si nada hubiera cambiando en Malfoy (tareas que hizo un chico de 4to año que había corrido por la sala común) y demás estrategias que utilizo, hasta tuvo que sobornar a Goyle y Crabble diciéndoles que les conseguiría una cita con alguna chica cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero nadie había dicho nada, ni un comentario burlón sobre las horas que pasaba Draco con Pansy, ni con el hecho de que mandara a Goyle para que cargara sus cosas ni siquiera cuando Draco se había burlado sin escrúpulos de todas las chicas de Revenclaw con las que había salido sólo por petición de Pansy. Pero aunque le estaba costando trabajo todo estaba saliendo de una manera que el envidiaba, que el internamente se reprochaba por haber accedido a hacer, quería a Pansy y le enfurecía que Draco sólo se preocupara por ella por que sentía que podía perderla, si él tuviera una sola oportunidad con ella estaba seguro que haría todo lo posible para que jamás se sintiera sola o abrumada.

Pansy pasaba todo el tiempo que podía presumiendo con todas las chicas de su casa lo buen mozo que era Draco, lo cariñoso y considerado que se había vuelto, lo amable, educado y encantador que se portaba y hasta lo bien y tiernamente forma en que la besaba así que la envidia no se había hecho esperar, en tres clase consecutivas fue expuesta ante todo el grupo (incluso una clase compartida con Revenclaw) por lo difícil que le era recordar el simple nombre de un hechizo, por haber confundido el jarabe de eleboro con pus de bubotuberculos, si su vida sentimental era buena no cabía duda que sus amigas ya no eran las mismas, Daphne lloriqueaba por que había escuchado hablar a una Revenclaw sobre lo bueno que era Lucian (no había escuchado en que pero ella si l o sospechaba) Mandy se molestó con Tracey por que Terruce había hecho un comentario sobre lo bonita que era, Evanna estaba pasando por la separación definitiva de sus padres (desde hace un buen tiempo tenían problemas pero siempre con solución) y Pansy no mostraba el más mínimo interés por lo que sus amigas decían o sufrían por que ella estaba bien y no estaba dispuesta a que la tristeza de alguien más opacara su sonrisa.

Draco pasaba tardes completas en la sala de los menesteres pero Pansy lo apoyaba, ella se encargaba de sus deberes y de que nadie en Slytherin sospechara de sus notables ausencias pues ella también salía de la sala común y todos creían que iban a tener un furtivo encuentro en algún pasillo vació.

Tras un mes más de confortable paz Pansy entro a su habitación corriendo acababa de ver a Kevin (el novio de Evanna) con otra Slytherin y eso era algo que sus amigas debían saber.

-¿ahora que hizo Draco?-preguntó Mandy al ver a Pansy tan alterada.

-Déjame adivinar-pidió Tracey mirando con un poco de despreció a su amiga- ¿Te trajo otra rosa desde la mansión Malfoy sólo por que se comió tu postre?

-¿O te regalo un anillo de compromiso por que vio a un idiota sonriéndote?-agrego Daphne.

-Pero apuesto todo a que entre tu y el no ah pasado más que un beso por que esperas ese momento para el matrimonio-se burlo Evanna, Pansy desfiguro su rostro podía apostar que la antipatía de sus amigas podría alcanzar varios kilómetros, su desprecio hizo que algo dentro de Pansy comenzara a hervir de furia ¿qué no podían entender su felicidad?

-Pues-sonrió mirando a cada una con un poco de burla.-En realidad quería contarles unas cuantas cosas pero como veo que ya todo lo saben mejor me retiro.

-Tu vida con Draco ya no es una novedad-le interrumpió Daphne.

-Todos hablan sobre el tiempo que pasan en la sala de los menesteres ¿acaso dentro de poco existirá un heredero Malfoy?

-Tal vez pero al menos yo si tendré descendencia por que por lo visto ninguna de ustedes parece tener un futuro fijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Sé cosas que ustedes ni imaginan…

-Entonces habla

-Nadie va a obligarme a hacerlo así que no pierdas tu tiempo Evanna y por cierto yo que tu comenzaba a preguntar por mi novio oí que el pasillo del sur ah estado algo ocupado las ultimas 24horas –dijo antes de salir con la frente en alto.

Así era ella, como amiga era la mejor, dispuesta a darlo todo pero si te atrevías a molestarla ella sabría el lugar exacto en donde soltar veneno, no le importaba herir lo sentimientos de las personas por que a fin de cuentas no era su dolor, le importaba un comino la desgracia de los demás por que no era algo que le compartieran, sus amigas estaban por encima de muchas cosas pero había personas que estaban mucho más alto que sus amigas.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Blaise al verla entrar a la sala común.

-¿Parezco estar bien?-preguntó irritada.

-De acuerdo fue una mala pregunta… Entonces ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-Por el grupo de amigas que tengo ¿Puedes creerlo? Ellas se están portando como…

-…Si te tuvieran envidia y están celosas de ti.

-¿Tan obvias son?

-Si son obvias pero no tanto, la verdad es que ya todos están un poco irritados por tu relación con Malfoy.

-Explícate.

-Vamos Pansy tus amigas no son unas fáciles y tu con Malfoy pasas gran parte de las tardes eso causa envidia entre los chicos.

-¿Draco también tiene problemas?

-Nada que no sepa controlar.

-No las entiendo.

-Mira Pansy, ambos sabemos que a Evanna la engañan al igual que a Daphne y a Tracey creo que la engañan con Mandy.

-No, el novio de Mandy esta teniendo una relación con Tracey.

-Oh vaya que son buenas amigas.

-Si bueno, somos amigas y nos caemos bien pero…

-…Lo que se dice amigas, amigas no son.

-Si ya lo sabes para que me haces explicarte.

-Bueno en lo que estábamos Pansy.

-En realidad no me importa pero ¡Ay!

-Mira no me lo tomes a mal Pansy pero verás, tú te haz portado mal con ellas.

-¿Desde cuando te caen bien para que las defiendas?

-Desde que te han hecho enojar han comenzado a agradarme.-se burló, ella le miro con más furia de la que sentía y en un segundo Blaise tomo sus manos para evitar ser golpeado.-Aunque no las defiendo sólo te digo la verdad.

-Mira siendo sincera no tengo interés en platicar contigo y escuchar que tan mala amiga soy por que tu sabes bien que yo soy una buena amiga.

-Claro una excelente dime Pansy ¿Cómo esta mi novia?

-No tienes novia Blaise.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Tiene un buen rato que no hablamos sobre mí.

-Si pero si tuvieras novia yo habría notado un cambio en ti y además todo se sabe en Slytherin.

-Y si no es de Slyherin.

-Lo habría notado aún más rápido.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira Blaise siempre que entramos al gran comedor te sientas frente a mi, si coquetearas con alguien yo lo habría notado, por los pasillos nunca vas más de diez pasos a distancia mía y si alguna chica se te acercara tardaría segundos en echarla de tu lado y sobre todas las cosas es imposible que tengas novia.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ninguna chica en Hogwarts es lo suficientemente importante como para robar tu atención… ¿Alguna otra duda? Por que me siento con ánimos para hablar.

Blaise se quedo estático, Pansy notaba todas esas cosas que el creía insignificantes, cada una de sus palabras era verdad y aunque le costara admitirlo Pansy le conocía de una manera casi preocupante pero sólo en una cosa no tenía razón ya que si había una chica en todo Hogwarts que valía la pena para él y justamente esa chicas estaba delante suyo con un monologo que acentuaba lo buena de su amistad.

-Ninguna.-murmuro sonriendo.

-Ahora a lo que me importa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy ¿Por qué?

-Si bueno tu lo haz dicho a varios de Slytherin les molesta mi relación con Draco y quería saber si a ti te molesta en algo.

-Sabes que si Pansy pero no voy a quejarme ni a dejarte de hablar.

-Prefiero que te quejes.

-Desde que Malfoy se dio cuenta de que tiene novia no te deja sola ni por un segundo y todas esas veces en las que no se encuentra a ninguno de los dos por las tardes ha provocado varios chismes.

-Soy una zorra ahora sólo lo reconocen.

-¿Qué haces todo ese tiempo?

-Mis deberes.

-Creí que los hacía Corner.

-Ella hace los de Draco y como yo no tengo nada que hacer pues me dedico a los míos.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso ¿Te molestaría un poco de compañía por las tardes?

-Para nada suena bien.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos en la torre este después de la comida.

-Si me muero de ganas de que sea mañana.

-No imagine que te entusiasmara tanto mi compañía.

-De eso nada lo que me entusiasma es saber todos los chismes que comenzaran a surgir ¿Te imaginas? "Pansy sale con Draco y su amigo Blaise se les ah unido a esos furtivos viajes", todo un trío amoroso.

-¿Amoroso? Jajaja créeme que todo lo que van a decir no va a tener nada con el amor.

-Ya lo creo.-Sonrió Pansy dando un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo, para después ir a su habitación nuevamente.

Ninguna de sus amigas la miro y ella sin intenciones de ser amable se recostó tranquila en su cama, ya sería otro día para hablar con ellas por que ella no tendría la iniciativa.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin muchos ánimos pero pronto estuvo en el gran comedor sonriendo hipócritamente a sus amigas, ellas le saludaron así que ella no quiso mostrar mala educación. Draco le hablo por varios minutos sobre lo bueno que era que ella no tomara muchas clases, Blaise la miro indiferente y entre risas y comentarios al aire el desayuno transcurrió sin problemas.

Las clases no fueron cosa del otro mundo y aunque sólo tuvo dos podía decir que tenía deberes hasta para obsequiar.

-Espera.-le murmuro Blaise a Pansy para que nadie más le escuchará.-Deja que Draco salga solo, el rubio miro a Pansy y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios dejando que su mano se deslizara hábilmente por las piernas de la chica.- ¿Pueden esperar un poco?-preguntó molesto, Draco le miro severamente pero giñendole un ojo a Pansy salió de la sala común.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Pansy con un toque de desesperación.

-Espera

-¿Ya?

-Que te esperes carajo.-pidió Blaise irritado, Pansy molesta tomo el primer libro que vio enfrente y comenzó a hojearlo, 5 segundos después Blaise se puso de pie y dio tremendo bostezo que varias personas en la sala común voltearon a verlo.-Pansy ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?.-pidió en un susurro que varios escucharon.

-Claro.-exclamo Pansy arrojando el libro, el cual golpeo la cabeza de un niño de primero pero ella no se molesto en disculparse.- ¿Acompañarte a la biblioteca?-se burlo, cuando ya caminaban por los pasillos.

-Si verás querida Pansy no quiero oír rumores sobre mi y una relación que tenga algo que ver con Malfoy y como tu y yo somos buenos amigos simulare que salgo contigo para cubrir tus furtivos viajes con Malfoy que en realidad sirven para ocultar su estancia en la sala de los menesteres pero que disimuladamente no queremos que nadie note.

-No entendí nada pero si esta bien ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos?

-A la biblioteca

-Dijimos que íbamos a ir a la torre este.

-Pues si pero en la sala común dijimos que íbamos a ir a la biblioteca.

-Yo no dije nada tu lo dijiste.

-Mira Pansy hago esto por tu bien así que iremos a la biblioteca, tomaremos un par de libros, simulamos que los leemos y luego nos largamos ¿De acuerdo?

-Una vez más no entendí nada pero si supongo que esta bien.-exclamo risueña, adoraba irritar a Blaise y lo haría tanto como el tiempo se lo permitiera.

Entraron a la biblioteca y ambos pudieron notar que algunos Slytherin estaban ahí, Pansy camino entre los pasillos buscando algún libro que pudiera ayudarle pero no se entretenía mucho en los títulos, Blaise no tardo en encontrar el libro que buscaba y se sentó en la mesa al centro para esperar a Pansy, pocos minutos después Pansy estuvo frente a el con varios libros.

-¿Para que es todo eso?

-Son libros Blaise y la gente suele leerlos.

-Ja-Ja muy graciosa ahora simulemos que leemos.

-No se leer.-exclamo Pansy molesta, leer no era una actividad que le gustara y ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a simular que lo hacía.

-Entonces mira las ilustraciones en los libros y entretente.-pidió Blaise aún más molesto de lo que se sentía, Pansy sonrió y puso un libro frente a ella para así poder disimular y espiar a las personas de enfrente, pudo ver a la niña Weasley hablar animadamente con alguien que le daba la espalda a Pansy por lo que no supo quien era aunque por lo estupida y sonrojada que estaba la pelirroja podía jurar que ella se moría por el.

-Mira eso.-dijo después de unos minutos, Blaise molesto miro a donde Pansy le indico.-Esa chica se muere por el idiota con el que habla, pude notarlo por la insistente manía de jugar con su cabello y la estupida forma en la que sonríe aunque lo más patético es que ese chico se ríe como un estupido lo que me hace pensar que la Weasley ah encontrado novio.

-El idiota con el que se ríe es Potter.-le aclaro Blaise volviendo a su lectura para después arrojar el libro y tomar a Pansy por los hombros.-Tengo algo que confesarte.-declaro, Pansy lo miro estresada pero aún así le puso atención.-Verás linda yo dije un par de mentiritas a Malfoy.

-Ahá.

-Y esas mentiritas implican que a ti te gusta Potter.

-¿Qué, como te atreves a difamarme de usa forma tan burda y cruel?

-Si como sea Pansy el caso aquí es que si Potter consigue novia.

-...Draco ya no se va a sentir amenazado y...

-...volverá a ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

-No puedes permitir eso Blaise, esta fue tu idea.

-Si pero jamás creí que Potter consiguiera algo.

-Bueno no importa sólo ve con la Weasley y aleja a Potter de ella y todos vivimos felices por siempre.

-No le voy a hablar a esa...

-... Oye no soy idiota y se que a ti te gusta o te gusto así que si no quieres perder mi amistad ve ahora y aleja a Potter de ella, enamórala, que se yo haz uso de ese hermoso trasero que posees y haz que Potter siga soltero hasta que Draco y yo nos casemos.

-Creí que no pensabas casarte con él.

-Sólo haz lo que te pido.

-¿Me pides? Me estas mandando.

-Yo tomaré la iniciativa.-Pansy se puso de pie y camino hasta estar tras de Harry y Ginny, Blaise le siguió sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Snape?-preguntó Pansy a Blaise, el nego, ni tenía idea de que hablaba.-No lo recuerdo pero se que tenía algo que ver con Potter y un castigo aunque bueno eso no debe importarme, si Potter no va a la cita con Snape de seguro que él lo castigara por más tiempo y estará confinado el resto de su vida, en fin Blaise era algo sin importancia.-razono ante la sorprendida mirada de su amigo, camino decidida de nuevo a su lugar, era obvio que Harry la había oido y con una mirada de aprovación de Ginny salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

-Ahora ya esta sola.-susurró Pansy a Blaise.-Y yo ya me voy, hazme sentir orgullosa.-pidió antes de salir de la biblioteca, Blaise la fulmino con la mirada pero sonrió de medio lado, eso no iba a ser un trabajo difícil, garabateo un par de palabras en pedazo de pergamino y lo guardo en su mochila.

Él no era del tipo de chicos que se acercaban a una chica y tartamudeaban palabras sin sentido, él siempre tenía una manera de llamar la atención de las chicas, él tenía un encanto natural para cautivar a quien se lo propusiera.

Ginny hojeo por última vez su trabajo de transformaciones y salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, Blaise salió tras ella, caminaba lentamente pero sin dejar una gran distancia entre ellos, saco la varita discretamente de sus pantalones y murmuro un hechizo para romper las costuras de su mochila, todas las pertenencias de Ginny quedaron regadas por el suelo y el aprovecho el momento para acercarse.

-Deberías comprar un bolso nuevo.-sugirió mientras le entregaba un par de pergaminos, Ginny lo miro irritada.

-No me molestes.-pidió mientras guardaba sus pertenencias con furia.

-No intento molestarte Ginevra por el contrario sólo quiero ayudar.-dijo tomando un par de plumas y entregándolas.-Si quieres yo puedo obsequiarte el mío.-agrego sacándose la mochila.

-No es necesario.

-Vamos sólo quiero ser amable, para que me recuerdes.

-Créeme que todas las noches rezo para no tener que recordarte.

-Así que todas las noches piensas en mí, que halagador.

-No interpretes mis palabras a tu gusto Zabini y si no te molesta desearía guardar mis cosas sola.

-Sabes que tan insistente soy Ginevra y tu bolso se puede romper una y otra vez hasta que consiga una plática decente.

-¿Así que fuiste tu? Sabía que había arreglado bien mi bolso.

-Si fui yo y lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario aunque sólo fuera por molestar aunque en cambio si aceptas mi mochila no tendrás problemas.-Ginny lo miro incrédula.-No pienso dejar que alguna estupida chica llame mi atención con un truco tan viejo, tiene un buen hechizo y las costuras nunca cederán ante un admirador insistente.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Ginevra se que tuve mi oportunidad y la deje pasar sólo quiero que me dejes recompensarte por lo estupido que fui y si se puede sería feliz ganando tu amistad pero que te quede claro que voy tras algo más.

-¿Tu oportunidad? Sólo fuimos juntos al café de madame Tudipie y de eso son siglos.

-Y después de un rato me largue sin decir adiós, me porte como una basura.

-¿Una basura? vamos ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan importante?-le reto sonriente, Blaise tomo aire, esa Weasley se estaba poniendo ruda.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas Ginevra pero ten por seguro que seguiré insistiendo.-agrego Blaise para darse la media vuelta.

-Esta bien pero veremos quien se cansa primero; si tu de molestarme o yo de mandarte al demonio.

-Te aseguro que tú te cansaras de mandarme al demonio y no tendrás más opción que aceptar salir conmigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Ginny sonriendo coqueta, Blaise le envió un beso discreto y Ginny se marcho.

Era un buen inicio, él jamás espero que alguien como Ginevra Weasley le pusiera fáciles las cosas pero se conocía bien y sabía que iba a conseguir alejarla de Potter, de eso no tenía dudas.

**Notas de la Autora; **

Siento tardar en publicar pero ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre (gracias a q la persona q más quiero esta lejos de mi) y pronto estaré aquí con un nuevo capitulo, gracias si me dejan un r+r.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discleimer;** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaraciones que nadie pidió**; Me gusta la palabra TRASERO también me gustan los traseros, culos, traste, nalgas, gluteos o como gusten llamarle a la espalda baja tan bien formada en algunos hombres, se que es estupido que aclare eso pero cuando terminen de leer el capitulo lo entenderán.

**Capitulo;**

-¿Así que tu patético encuentro se reduce a eso?-preguntó Pansy incredula, Blaise le había contado su pequeño intento por llamar la atención de Ginny Weasley.

-Mi patético encuentro va a salvarte el trasero.-río Blaise despreocupadamente acomodado en uno de los sofás de su sala común, con ambos pies sobre una mesita.

-Mi trasero es sagrado Blaise y ya deberías saber que no necesita ser salvado.-exclamo Pansy dejándose caer por completo junto a su amigo él aprovecho la cercanía y acomodo sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-Tu trasero es un tema delicado Pansy pero creeme que con gusto lo salvaré.

-Usar mi trasero y tú en la misma oración no es mi sueño más presiado.

-Preferiría que no fuera usado tu trasero y yo en una oración.-río amable, ella esbozo la más amplía sonrisa en su rostro, no cabía duda de que Blaise aún guardaba sus esperanzas.

-Si el trasero de Pansy y tú estan en la misma oración no cabe duda que no quiero saber sobre eso.-exclamo Draco Malfoy tras ellos, ambos sobresaltados lo miraron incredulos, no lucía molesto más bien divertido.-Aunque pensándolo un poco más los detalles pueden entretenerme.-agrego amable, con una simple mirada Blaise solto a Pansy y dio espacio para que el rubio se sentará junto a ella.

-Lo detalles pueden ser sucios-anunció Blaise mordaz.

-Aún así son imposibles.-dijo Draco apratando con delicadeza a Pansy sobre su hombro.

-Yo no lo creo Malfoy, tu trasero no es el único que Pansy suele admirar.

-Aunque así sea jamás se detiene a mirar el tuyo.

-No estes tan seguro Malfoy, no lo estes.-finalizó poniendose de pie y alejándose de ahí, Pansy miro molesta como se marchaba.

-¿Puedo saber por que hable con Zabini sobre traseros?-preguntó despreocupado, Pansy enrojeció.

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber.-respondió fingiendo enfado, la miro fijamente e intento entrar en su mente.

-No lo intentes.-pidió Pansy dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, él sonrió pero no desistió en su intento, Pansy coloco su mano sobre la rodilla del rubio y lentamente la subió hasta llegar a su muslo.

-Me distraes.-reclamo Draco sin mostrar enfado por ello.

-Sólo te muestro que hay cosas más interesantes que intentar leer mi mente.-reprocho Pansy infantil, él río amable y beso su nariz.

-Lo sé.-acepto orgulloso, la mano de Pansy no se había movido ni un centimetro.-Aunque si no vas a mover un poco tu mano prefiero que la quites, el contacto me hace daño.-admitió risueño, ella enrejeció notando como su mano estaba posada despreocupadamente en la entrepierna de su novio, alejo su mano en un tiron.-¿Quién lo diría Pansy? Pocas tienen ese privilegio y tú lo desperdicias.

-Y aquí viene el petulante de Malfoy a contar sus hazañas en la sala de los menesteres.-exclamo Blaise tras ellos, ninguno de los dos había notado su cercanía.

-Al menos yo tengo de que hablar.

-Bien dicen que los idiotas hablan por hablar.

-Y que los metiches nunca son bien recibidos, esta es una platica privada.

-No lo niego, si veo a alguien que intente entrometerce seré el primero en echarlo.

-Me estas cansando Zabini, realmente lo estas consiguiendo.

-¿Eso debe preocuparme? que si gustas puedes irte a descansar, yo cuidaré de Pansy en tu ausencia.

-Todo tiene un limite.

-Cuando lo cruze estaré ahí para recibir mi merecido.

-Pues ya lo haz cruzado.

-Te anuncio que me tienes frente a ti.

-¿Se calman?-preguntó Pansy irritada, tanto Blaise como Draco estaban de pie y si no fuera por sus miradas asesinas y los puños apretados pareciera que estaban dispuestos a besarse.

-Él empezó.-acuso Draco dejandose caer nuevamente en el sofa.

-Siempre llorando como un niño.-río Blaise.

-Largate Zabini enserio que no estoy de humor.-pidió irritado, Pansy sonrió.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya, si no estas de humor yo no tengo ganas de pelear.-exclamo Pansy piendose de pie, Draco la hizo regresar a su lugar con un jalon.

-Se más delicado.-ordenó Blaise mostrando verdadero enfado.

-La forma en la que trate a MI novia no debe importarte.

-La manera en que cualquier imbecil trate a MI mejor amiga me importa.

-Y la forma en la que ignoran MI presencia me irrita.-exclamo Pansy furiosa ambos chicos apretaron aún más los puños, ella prefirió ponerse de pie y dejarlos con aquellas miradas de odio, ambos implicados en su mutúo interés por romperce los huesos sin piedad no se percataron de su ausencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde para seguirla.

-Ir a su habitación no es difícil.-recordo Blaise, Draco a su lado emprendió el camino a su habitación.

-Pero verle la cara a sus amigas es una pesadilla.-exclamo, Blaise sonrió y le siguió hasta su cuarto.

-Tienes razón.-admitió Blaise entrando a la habitación, Goyle y Crabble ya estaban dormidos, Theodore apenas intentaba ponerse la pijama.

-Buenas noches.-saludo Nott cordial, Blaise sonrió a modo de saludo pero Draco lo ignoro.-¿Tan cansado estas?-preguntó mordaz.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-le recordo Draco, Theodore sonrió.

-Si esta muy cansado.-respondió Blaise divertido.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.-exclamo Draco irritado.

-Se más de lo que crees.-dijo cerrando los doseles de su cama, les agrego un par de hechizos para evitar que el ruido saliera (aunque si podía oir lo que pasaba fuera de el) y que alguien más pudiera abrirlas.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy se arreglo con esmero, su lacio cabello caía armoniosamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban delicadamente con el resplandor de la luz.

-Luces hermosa.-admiro Blaise cuando la vio llegar a la sala común.

-Lo sé.-río coqueta, él sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar a MI novia en mi ausencia.-dijo Draco caminando hasta ellos, Blaise lo miro pero prefirió dejarlos solos aún era muy temprano para pelear.

-Yo también dormí muy bien Draco, gracias por preguntar.-exclamo ironica, él río y la beso.-Aunque siempre es mejor despertar.-agrego feliz.

-Lo mismo opino.-dijo seguro, ella se colgo de su brazo y juntos fueron al gran comedor, cuando terminaron su desayuno emprendieron el camino a las masmorras.

-Blaise.-gritó Pansy cuando vio a su amigo, Draco la tomo con más fuerza de la mano.-Necesito pedirle algo.-se justifico soltándose, con disgusto él la dejo ir.

-Tienes dos opciones.-exclamo segura.-O vas a buscar a Weasley todas las tardes en la biblioteca.-Blaise hizo un gesto de disgusto.-O caminas rápido y la alcanzas.-acababa de ver a la pelirroja salir de las masmorras.

-Tengo una tercera opción.-dijo Blaise seguro.-No me molesto en Ginevra y dejamos al imbecil de Malfoy de lado así tú y yo podemos intentarlo.

-No dejaré que tu mejor sueño se vuelva mi pesadilla.-sonrió Pansy segura, la idea de Draco lejos de ella le atemorizaba.-No te ofendas Blaise, sabes cuanto te quiero sólo digamos que prefiero otra compañia.

-Nada de lo que él te de puede compararce con lo que recibirás de mi.

-Lo sé por eso te pedí a ti que alejaras a Weasley de Potter, Draco jamás lo haría.

-Hablo enserio Pansy, el lugar del mejor amigo incondicional puede aburrirme.

-Cuando así sea hasmelo saber, me vendría bien cambiar de amigos.-dijo furiosa para alejarse de él, odiaba eso en Blaise, era su mejor amigo y ella lo veía como un hermano pero su actitud la hacía enfurecer, ella alguna vez creyó sentir por él algo más que amistad pero él mismo fue quien le pidió no arruinar ese gran lazo entre ellos con un noviazgo que no tendría futuro, afligida abrió sus horizontes y fue cuando lo notó, si tan sólo Blaise supiera que fue por su rechazo por lo que ella se había fijado en Draco.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Draco interesado, Pansy tenía los ojos rojos y los puños apretados.-Si quieres voy a golpearlo.-propuso amable, moría de ganas por cruzar el rostro de Blaise con el puño cerrado.

-No es por él.-dijo en defenza de su amigo, lo último que quería era tener que separarlos en una pelea en la que ella podía salir mal parada.-Sólo que me molesta no poder tener pociones, él imbecil de Snape, es un imbecil y lo peor es que ya ni siquiera es él maestro de pociones.-reprocho furiosa, Draco río.

-Odias pociones.-le recordo aunque había creído en la razón de su enojo.

-Si lo odio pero también odio estar lejos de ti.-dijo meloza, él sonrió dejando que su hermosa sonrisa la embobara.

-Bueno pues de vez en cuando es sano saltarse algunas clases.-recordo seductor.

-Yo tengo hora libre.

-Y desde éste momento yo también.-elimino la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios, los probo embelezado por ese dulce sabor a avellanas de su brillo labial, lo saboreo feliz entrelazando su lengua a la de ella, disfrutando de su calido aliento y el temblor en sus cuerpo cuando su mano se deslizo por su corta falda.

-Aquí no.-pidió tomando aire, Draco beso su cuello ignorando la petición, poco a poco hizo una marca cerca de su oreja y bajo hasta encontrar el pliege de su chaleco que lo alejaba de la piel de sus pechos, subió su mano en busca de su vientre, lo acaricio lentamente disfrutando del sonido que ella emitió por la satisfacción provocada, probo satisfecho aquel dulce sabor que sólo en la suave piel de Pansy era capaz de encontrar.

-Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.-gritó Hermione Granger asqueada por la escena, o almenos intento sentir asco.-¿Como se han atrevido a...-parecía que decir las palabras exactas le costaba trabajo.-En publico.-finalizó sonrojada, Draco la miro fuirioso por ser interrumpido, Pansy le miro agradecida, si él le hubiera besado tan sólo un poco más habría permitido que todas sus defensas quedaran en el olvido.

-Tranquila Granger algún día alguien te hará el favor.-río Draco divertido, tras ella estaba Harry con la boca abierta, Ron no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de Pansy, que dejaban ver al completo sus muslos por que Draco, sin intenciones de hacerlo, le levantaba la falda.

-Potter hola.-saludo Pansy cordial, Draco la miro furioso.-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó mordaz, Harry cerro la boca.-Parece que a la sangre sucia también ¿por que no van juntos a hacerse un favor?-cuestionó divertida, Draco río, tomo la mano de Pansy y emprendió el camino lejos de ahí.-Aunque si quieres yo puedo.-murmuro cuando paso junto a Harry, Draco iba un par de pasos adelante que ella por lo que no lo noto pero tanto Ron como Hermione la habían escuchado, Harry se sonrojo, no podía dudar que el cuerpo de Pansy llamaba su atención pero también era un hecho de lo fastidioso que sonaba estar cerca de ella.

Camino junto a Draco sin entender por que ese desplante de seducción, se sonrojo un poco e incluso se sintió torpe, Potter no le gustaba de eso estaba segura, jugaba bien quidditch y su cabello bailaba al ritmo de viento sobre la escoba, se golpeo la frente abrumada, Potter ni siquiera era guapo pero había crecido, su espalda se había ensanchado notablemente y sus ojos esmeralda, sus ojos ese era un tema delicado, sus largas pestañas y su nariz, sus labios, miro a Draco deseando así sacar la imagen de Harry de su mente, decidido, ya no estaba tan segura de que Harry no le gustaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Draco mirándola preocupado, ella enmudeció, la sinceridad de su mirada era un rasgo nunca antes expresado en él, se sintió alagada y nego con la cabeza.-¿Segura?-quiso saber, ella intento despegar sus labios en busca de decir algo más pero le era imposible intentar pensar cuando Draco la miraba de esa manera.

-¿A donde me llevas?-preguntó al fin, el sonrió con malicia pero su profunda mirada le hacía sentir segura.

-Te va a gustar.-dijo, ella entendió que en vano iba a ser querer obtener más información.-A mi me encanta.-expreso satisfecho, ella se detuvo de golpe.-¿Qué?

-¿Con quien más haz ido?-preguntó mordaz, no iba a permitir que él la llevara a su punto de encuentro con sabe que clase de chicas.

-No quieres saber eso.-razonó Draco evitando decir nombres aunque en realidad ni siquiera los recordaba.

-Lo siento Draco pero si quieres ir a un lugar que te encanta.-imitó su tono seductor y pedante.-llevate a alguien que este dispuesta a darte lo que buscas.-agrego dando media vuelta, él no iba a rogarle a nadie y aunque le quisiera (cosa que jamás iba a admitir) ella no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Qué le haz dicho a Zabini?-preguntó para hacerla volver tal vez iban a pelear pero esa era la única pregunta que la iba a hacer regresar sin que se lo tuviera que pedir.

En efecto, ella volvió en sus pasos para hacerle frente.

-Lo que yo hable con Blaise no es asunto tuyo.-reclamó molesta aunque algo temerosa por que sabía a donde iba a ir esa platica.

-Si el tema de conversación soy yo es mi asunto.-le recordo irritado, definitivamente iban a pelear.

-Aún así no te lo diré...

-...Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie ¿acaso no puedes guardar un simple secreto?

-No te voy a mentir Draco así que al menos no peleemos.-pidió con furia, no tenea deseos en perderlo.

-Dime exactamente lo que le dijiste.

-Eso no importa.

-Que me lo digas.-ordeno furioso, la tomo de las muñecas y las apreto más de lo necesario.

-Me haces daño.-lloro sospechando que iba a tener marcas.

-Y te haré más si no me lo dices.-reto furioso, ella palideció, su mirada era desconocida para ella, llena de desprecio y aberración, sus ojos brillaban de furia y se atemoriso por completo, nunca antes él la había mirado de esa manera.

-Yo sólo le dije lo que me dijiste...vamos Draco ni siquiera me lo dijiste todo.-murmuro con tono de sumplica y temor.

-Él no tenía por que saberlo...

-...¿Acaso crees que le importa lo que haces? Si se lo dije sólo fue por que estaba harta de todo lo que se dice de mi ¿no lo entiendes? todos creen que me acuesto contigo con la misma facilidad que insultar a un Weasley, no me gusta la forma en la que hablan de mi y tú no haces nada por defenderme.-exclamo sintiéndo furia, dejando salir todo ese enojo que había intentado ocultar, la necesidad por aumentar el tono de su voz había sido un hecho y no pensaba retractarse.

-¿Y que quieres que les diga eh? Hey oigan todos soy un mortifago y hago un trabajo especial para el señor Tenebroso.-canturreo más exaltado de lo que él mismo había querido estar, Pansy dió un paso atras, la actitud de Draco la asustaba por completo aunque el dolor y el desprecio en sus propias palabras por lo que hacía la hizo sentir culpable.

-Al menos di que hacemos algo más que coger.-pidió en un grito frustrado, Draco la solto y se froto el rostro con ambas manos intentando calmarse, no quería hacerle daño pero tampoco había querido gritarle y lo hizo, si no se controlaba iba arrepentirse de eso.

-¿Te molesta lo que dicen de ti?-preguntó en un tono poco audible para ella.-Pues dejame decirte que prefiero que digan que mi novia abre las piernas con la misma facilidad que decirle sus verdades a un Weasley, que tiene amorios conmigo tanto tiempo como su falda puede estar en alto pero que te quede claro que yo no eh hecho nada para que esos chismes tuvieran ese sentido, yo tampoco tengo interés en que mi novia sea tachada como una...-Pansy no quiso escuchar esa palabra de sus labios y sin saber por que su mano había actuado más rápido que su mente, cruzo con un golpe fuerte el rostro de Draco.

-¿Eso crees que soy? pues sabes ya no voy a permitir que hablen así de tu novia por que desde este momento dejo de serlo.-gritó frustrada, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron conciente de que su falda estaba más arriba que de costumbre dejando a todos los que pasaban a su lado con la boca abierta.

-Maldito, imbecil, idiota¿quien mierda se cree?-lloriqueo molesta, se habían alejado bastante de los pasillos concurridos durante su pelea y no tuvo más opción que tener que caminar el doble para poder encontrar la privasidad que sólo su habitación podía darle.

-Un mortifago.-río una voz junto a ella, se detuvo de golpe para hacerle frente al imbecil que se había tomado la osadía de escuchar algo tan privado, de la nada un rostro conocido fue descobierto ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?-preguntó mordaz al darle frente a esa persona y darse cuenta de que el precio iba a ser bastante caro por pagar, Harry Potter reía a gusto ante la proposición de Pansy, sus intenciones era saber toda la información posible pero ella misma lo había dicho, Malfoy no se lo había contado todo y no iba a obtener más de lo que ya había conseguido escuchar, una pequeña vocesita dentro de él le murmuraba hacer lo correcto pero una aún más audible le suplicaba saciar aquel placer carnal que sólo ella había conseguido desatar con sólo mirarla.

-¿A que estas dispuesta?-preguntó Harry al fin, ella sonrió, la mirada de él sólo era augurio para una cosa y que mejor manera de salvarle el trasero a Draco de la misma forma que iba a poder patearselo.

-Potter deberías saber que yo no tengo limites en nada.-admitió limpiando una lagrima que se había empesimado en caer por su mejilla, él sonrió aún inseguro por lo que era capaz de pedir pero aún estaba curioso por obtener algo deseado.

**Notas de la autora**; Bueno, ya entienden que me traigo con los traseros, aaah vaya pero es que hay unos tan lindos que puedo pasarme dias enteros viendolos, jajaja si soy una... mujer con deseos carnales sobre los hombres, ya basta,. me estoy extralimitando en mis declarasiones¿les gusto el capitulo? realmente digan lo que opinan que yo encantada en leer, pregunto ¿el proximo capitulo puedo hacerlo completamente Ginny Blaise? o ¿sólo Harry Pansy? por que Draco va a brillar por su ausencia, jejeje byeeeee. por cierto, dejen review


	7. Chapter 7

**Discleimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Ocupo el mismo lugar que en cada clase de pociones, su mesa estaba vacía por la ausencia de Malfoy pero sabía bien que así era más cómodo, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer sin ánimos incluso se tomo la molestia de subir los pies al banco de al lado para encontrar una mejor posición.

-Hola Blaise.-saludo amable el maestro, él le miro y esbozo una amplia sonrisa, era patético hacer eso pero sabía que los favores que pudiera hacerle el maestro superaban por mucho los que él le haría.

-Profesor, disculpe que lo diga pero...ya lleva un buen tiempo sin hacer alguna reunión, me vendría bien despabilarme un poco.-comento amable, Slughorn río.

-¿Esta misma noche puedo contar con tu presencia?

-Con gusto señor, esta misma noche podemos reunirnos.

Y con una amplía sonrisa dejo que la clase transcurriera.

Analizó una y otra vez en lo que estaba pensando hacer ¿por que él? mejor aún ¿por que simplemente no se negaba a ayudar a Pansy en algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo? Weasley era bonita y bien podría valer la pena por un rato pero ¿Valía lo suficiente como para soportar ser visto de su mano? Supuso que no, una verdadera vergüenza ser visto con ella pero por otro lado estaba Pansy, que si alguien le preguntará no dudaría en responder que sería un verdadero halago ser visto con ella, la mitad de los chicos del colegio la deseaba y la otra mitad simplemente no lo admitía.

Leyó las instrucciones en el libro una vez más sin prestar atención en lo que hacía, las imagenes de Pansy besando a Malfoy era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado incluso se podía decir que lo veía como algo tan vació y sin chiste que ya no perdía el tiempo imaginando en ser él a quien besaban de esa manera.

Ella era el tema más delicado que él podía manejar por que si Pansy le pidiera que saltara de un risco sin escoba sólo para ver si era capaz de volar, él iba a hacerlo aún sabiendo que jamás iba aprende a volar sin escoba. Si ella le pedía que cargara su bolso, baúl, mochila o cualquier cosa que ella trajera encima él iba a hacerlo antes de que ella lo pidiera pero...pensó una vez más analizándolo todo de la manera más meticulosa que pudo ¿donde había quedado aquel interés que ella alguna vez sintió por él? Corto sus ingredientes con más fuerza de la necesario, que idiota había sido al suponer que valía más una amistad eterna que un noviazgo de días,

Molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota pensó en lo que tenía, iba a hacerlo aunque bien sabía que no valía la pena, buscaría la manera de salir con Ginevra aunque en eso se viera humillado de las formas más estúpidas posibles pero bien sabía que hacer eso por Pansy sencillamente si valía la pena.

Malfoy era un idiota conocido y reconocido así que iba a ser cosa de tiempo para que Pansy lo mandara por la coladera más cercana y sin pase de regreso por lo que prefería ser él su apoyo y complice a tener que ser el causante en algún dolor en la chica, haría cuanto le fuera posible por hacerle feliz esperando ansioso el momento en el que simplemente ella abriera los ojos para darse cuenta de que valía más él que Malfoy.

Cuando salió del aula sólo había un pensamiento en su mente, Weasley, la buscaría y le importaba muy poco lo que tendría que hacer, ella era linda, tenía bonita sonrisa, sus ojos eran asimétricos y su nariz pequeña, demasiado flaca para su gusto, su cuerpo parecía no tener mucha forma pero ella iba a crecer y esperaba que con ello también crecieran algunas partes en especial de su anatomía.

Imagino lo patético que iba a ser hablar con ella pero pensó mejor en que valía la pena hacerlo.

-Va por Pansy.-susurro para si mismo, acababa de ver a Ginevra cerca de la biblioteca y le siguió, sabiendo que si él le hablaba donde había gente que podía darse cuenta le daría una carta de confianza a ella para que fuera más accesible con él.

-Hola.-saludo cordial, Ginny giró los ojos.-¿No piensas saludarme?-preguntó educado.

-Zabini no estoy de humor.-respondió Ginny sin prestarle mucha atención y fingiendo sumo interés en el primer libro que encontró.

-Yo tampoco pero por favor, ponmelo fácil.-pidió, respiro profundo y tenzó sus músculos, valía, la pena, debía valer la pena.

-¿Tan bajo haz caído que ahora pides favores?

-Pedirte un favor a ti no es caer bajo a menos que te consideres muy poca cosa para mi.

-Siempre interpretando mis palabras a tu gusto.

-Es parte de mi esencia natural.

-Mira Zabini, enserio, tengo montones de tarea y no quiero perder mi tiempo.-declaró molesta y camino hacía la salida aún con los ojos fijos en su lectura.

-Sabes bien que no lo pierdes conmigo e incluso si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus deberes.-propuso Blaise deteniéndola en el pasillo.

-Eso va contra las reglas.

-Por ti ya estoy yendo contra mis reglas.-admitió sonriente, Ginny dejo el libro de lado para mirarlo.

-No entiendo a que juegas ¿que pretendes molestándome?

-Primero que nada quiero que te quede muy claro que jamás eh pretendido molestarte.-declaró sintiendo como todos los que pasaban frente a ellos se quedaban sorprendidos por la escena.

-Pues lo haces.

-Sabes bien que no lo hago, no intentes engañarte.

-Si lo haces.

-Ginevra, con todo respeto, si realmente te molestara ya te habrías marchado.-explico educado, lo miro incrédula pero formo una sonrisa.

-Me puedo ir.-advirtió Ginny intentando sonar mordaz provocando así que él riera y omitiera una carcajada energética tras sus dientes.

-Claro que puedes pero sencillamente no quieres, soy una intriga para ti, posiblemente es curiosidad por saber que es lo que me traigo entre manos pero eso es algo que no quieres escuchar.

-Si quiero escucharlo.-pidió sonrojada, la sonrisa de Blaise aumento notoriamente.

-Ginevra, me gustas y mucho, eso es lo que me traigo entre manos sólo pretendo que admitas que no te soy indiferente para que me hagas las cosas fáciles.

-¿Fáciles, para que?

-¿Realmente no entiendes? Me gustas y quiero estar contigo, no un día pero tampoco una sola noche.

-Sabes bien que si a esas vas no cuentes conmigo.

-Lo sé por eso te estoy buscando justamente a ti, sabes que no me gusta alardear pero hay que admitir que soy irresistible.

-Irresistible no es el sinónimo más adecuado para decir idiota.

-Mirame sólo te pido eso, mira directo a mis ojos, dime que no te moleste más que no intente salir contigo y que me vaya por el mismo lugar que llegué y lo haré.-explico sonriente sabiendo que ella no lo haría, Ginny tomo aire nerviosa e incluso sintió como el color en sus mejillas aumentaba.

-No me eres indiferente.-admitió al fin.

-¿Ves como tengo razón? sólo dime que debo hacer para conseguir lo que quiero.

-Dime exactamente que quieres.

-Te quiero a ti pero no sólo hoy y tal vez no sólo mañana te quiero realmente a mi lado, junto a mi.

-No eres una persona de confianza.

-Eso crees pero no te haz dado la oportunidad de confiar en mi.

-Ni pienso dármela.

-En este mundo no hay lugar para el arrepentimiento.-advirtió Blaise perdiendo la paciencia y un tanto desilusionado admitió que Ginny no iba a ser tan difícil como él había esperado.

-Jamás dije que me fuera a arrepentir.

-¿Que mierda es esto Blaise?-preguntó Pansy tras ellos, miró a Ginny de pies a cabeza.-¿Qué carajos haces como esta pobretona?-chilló escandalizada, Blaise sonrió y una vez más tomo aire.

-No te permito que te expreses así de ella.-sentencio mordaz, Ginny enrojeció aún más y agradeció mentalmente estar ya fuera de la biblioteca donde podía haber tenido más público.

-Lo siento Blaise pero si te digo la palabra exacta con la que debería expresarme de ella sería una grosería tan fuerte que incluso me expulsan de Hogwarts.-anunció Pansy roja de furia.

-Retractate.-ordenó Blaise provocando que Pansy riera a carcajadas.

-¿Qué me retracte? . ¿Acaso que no sabes lo que dices?-preguntó angustiada.

-Se bien lo que digo Pansy y no voy a permitirte que hables mal de Ginevra y menos en mi presencia.

-¡Sorpresa Zabini!-río Pansy.-Jamás te eh pedido permiso para decir las verdades de alguien así que ahora mismo mandas a ésta...-miró a Ginny con tanto odio reflejado en sus ojos que la pelirroja sintió arder hasta la sangre.- Pobretona a metros de distancia o te olvidas de mi amistad.-amenazó, Ginny intento recobrar el habla pero le era imposible ¿Blaise se estaba enfrentando a Pansy por ella?

-Prefiero mil veces hablar con Ginevra que seguir con una estupida amistad contigo.

-¿Acaso tienes caca de dragón en la cabeza o algo así Blaise?...Piensa lo que estas diciendo, ella es una traidora a la sangre y te atreves a preferirla en vez de a mi.

-Y mil veces.-recalco Blaise, Pansy enrojeció aún más.

-Cuando en Slytherin lo sepan vas a querer meter tu cabeza a un escusado si es que ellos no lo hacen.

-¿Acaso no entiendes Pansy? Prefiero mil vecez hablar con Ginny a tener que soportarte a ti o cualquiera en Slytherin, ella vale más que ustedes.

-Definitivamente tienes caca de dragón en la cabeza.-observo Pansy provocando que una tenue sonrisa brillara en los labios de Ginny.-En fin Blaise, haz lo que se te venga en gana, eres una verguenza, hablar con una Weasley, incluso yo que soy tu mejor amiga te doy la espalda, no sabes la estupides que estas haciendo pero entiende bien algo Zabini...

-¿Qué?-prgeuntó Blaise desinteresado, se había cruzado de brazos admirando con gracia los agiles movimientos de Pansy haciendo un berrinche.

-Nunca hay tiempo para arrepentirse y te doy una ultima oportunidad...-tomo aire paciente.-Ven conmigo ahora y olvidaré que te vi con...Weasley.

-Puedes dejar tu mano estirada tanto tiempo como quieras pero no pienso tomarla.-admitió Blaise con despreció Ginny miro a ambos sorprendida y sintió como el valor en su cuerpo volvía, sonriente admiro que tan estupidamente había pisoteado a Parkinson sin ningun esfuerzo y con malicia estiro su mano para que Blaise la tomara, cosa la cual si dudar él hizo.

-Ahora largate Parkinson, aquí sobras.-exclamo triunfante, Pansy gritó desesperada y maldiciendo una y otra vez se marcho hacía su sala común, odiaba a Weasley y ahora se planteaba seriamente el poder odiar a Blaise.

-Gracias Ginevra.-sonrió Blaise sujetando con fuerza su mano.

-No te emociones Blaise.-pidió Ginny sonriente.-El humillar a Parkinson es un privilegio que no iba a dejar pasar.-exclamo soltando la mano de Blaise, él sonrió aún sintiendo la victoria en sus manos.

-Lo sé.

-Aún así acepto salir contigo¿la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade suena bien?-preguntó sonriente.

-Suena excelente.-sonrió Blaise.

-De acuerdo, es un trato pero...

-...Podemos vernos tantas veces como quieras.-le corntó sonriente, ella enrojeció

-No iba a pedirte eso.-mintió molesta.-Sólo iba a decirte que me tengo que ir aún tengo deberes.

-Enserio Ginevra...podemos vernos tantas veces como quieras.-repitió seductor, ella enrejoció tanto que no se distinguía su piel de su cabello y a toda prisa se hecho a correr hasta su sala común, lo que había pasado era algo que tenía que contar a todas sus amigas.

Blaise se quedo viendo como Ginny se marchaba, tomo aire y resignado camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin, al no ver a Pansy preguntó por ella a sus amigas pero todas con mala cara le dijeron que no tenían ni idea de donde podía estar, recordando su punto de encuentro fue hasta la torre este para encontrarse con ella, Pansy le esperaba con varios libros a sus pies y molesta intentaba hacer los deberes.

-Te odio.-declaro Blaise tras cerrar la puerta para evitar interrupsiones.

-No es verdad...Me amas.-le recordo Pansy sonriente.

-Me haz hecho la peor jugada del mundo Pansy, esta te va a salir muy cara.

-A que no, te puse las cosas faciles.-observo risueña, él apreto los puños.-Blaise hiciste el acto más noble y encantador que una chica pueda esperar, defendiste a Weasley de mi...¡Vaya! es que te apuesto lo que quieras que ahora ella debe estar fantasiando sobre ustedes, mostraste verdadero interés.

-Y por eso estoy molesto.-dijo mostrando su furia, Pansy río.

-Vamos Blaise lo hiciste bastante bien...

-Ahora todos en Slytherin deben estar molestos conmigo.

-Yo no les eh dicho nada.

-Tardarán segundos en saberlo.

-Bueno pues si pero a fin de cuentas ¿eso que? no vas a perder a ningun amigo y te apuesto lo que quieras a que Lucian, Kevin y Terry te felicitan, si les contamos que sólo quieres tirarte a Weasley y yo te ayude en la causa.

-¿Por que no mejor les decimos la verdad?-preguntó perspicas.

-Por que no lo crerían...

-...Eso dices tú pero todos saben que tan loca estas por Malfoy.

-Pues si pero ya no salgo con él.-declaro ocultando su rostro tras un libro en espera de la reacción de Blaise.

-¿Qué? como carajos te atreves a decirme eso cuando me haz hecho pasar por la mayor verguenza jamás vista en Hogwarts interpretada por un Slytherin.

-No entendí.-mintió Pansy con un vano intento por robarle una sonrisa a Blaise.-Bueno si entendí pero...

-...Pansy, si ya no sales con el imbecil de Malfoy por que mierda te haz atrevido a...

-Que si entendí.-repitió molesta.-Mira Blaise te diré la verdad aunque te enojes pero es que... bueno... me sonó divertido que tu salieras con Weasley por un rato, para que la pases bien.

-No mientas.-pidió Blaise pasando una y otra vez las manos por su cabello en un intento por calmarse.

-Ay esta bien.-Pansy hizo un puchero y se sentó una vez más en el suelo.-Verás, Draco me gritó que es un mortifago e intercambiamos un par de puntos de vista diferentes...

-...En pocas palabras pelearon.

-Exacto.-admitió molesta.-Entonces yo lo mande al recoger flores junto al sauze boxeador y él me mando a ...

-...Muy lejos.-propuso por que si escuchaba las palabras exactas que había dicho Malfoy se iba a ver en la necesidad de romperle todos los huesos con o sin varita.

-Ahá

-¿Y eso es todo? ya estas planeando el maquiabelico plan para recuperarlo ¿no es así?-preguntó sonriente, ella le arrojo el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Si pero a que no adivinas quien me va ayudar.-canturreo feliz.

-Yo no.-anunció Blaise.

-No ya me haz dado suficiente ayuda.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno pues será Potter.

-Dudo mucho que él quiera ser participe de tus absurdos planes.

-Si yo también lo sé pero mira cuando Draco me grito eso de los mortifagos y la marca y shalala shalala.-repitió Pansy sin animos.-Pues Potter con ayuda de su capa invisible lo escucho todo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

-No te alteres, sospecho que él ya sabía algo o algo así por que no se lo tomo tan mal como yo esperaba...

-...se lo va a decir a Dumbledore y ahí si Malfoy va estar en serios problemas.

-No va a ser así por que él me va a chantajear.-confesó Pansy sin interes, ni siquiera preocupada, Blaise entrecerro los ojos.

-¿A un valiente Gryffindor se le ocurrió chantajearte?-preguntó sorprendido.

-En realidad yo se lo propuse muy situlmente.

-¿Lo sedujiste?-preguntó riendo a carcajadas.

-Callate.-pidió Pansy golpeandole una y otra vez con su gran libro.-¿Te callas ya por favor?-preguntó molesta.

-Si es que Pansy, estas loca ¿qué te va a pedir Potter? . ¿Qué le cargues la escoba?

-No, él me va a pedir cosas de grandes.

-¿Qué? no lo vas a hacer.-ordenó molesto.

-No te pedí permiso y si lo voy a hacer o yo le digo a todos en Slytherin que te gusta Granger y que defendiste a la traidora a la sangre frente a mi sólo para ganarte su confianza.-amenazó, Blaise golpeo la pared más cercana sabiendo que todos en Slytherin le crerían a Pansy antes de que él pudiera al menos abrir la boca, molesto admitió que Pansy era aún más inteligente de lo que él mismo había pensado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que él te pidió?-preguntó furioso, Pansy se echo a reír con ganas.

-Él muy imbecil tiene a la chica más hermosa y encantadora en Hogwarts.-exclamo Pansy con aires de grandesa.-Y sólo me pide que aleje a un idiota de Revenclaw de Weasley y que le ayude para conquistarla...¿Puedes creerlo?-preguntó con tremendas carcajadas, Blaise respiro tranquilo, no cabía duda que si él tenía esa oportunidad habría hecho buen uso de ella y no como Potter que la gastaba en estupideces.

-Casí me muero de risa cuando me lo pidió enserio y todavía él imbecil uso un "por favor" y dijo "serías tan amable" ¡vaya! ni yo me lo creía cuando lo escuche es que pudo haberlo tenido todo de mi y creeme que estaba más que dispuesta a todo pero el idiota sólo me pidió eso, enserio, jamás creí que Potter fuera tan estupido.-siguió riendo.

-Tal vez Potter no te considere tan guapa como tu crees.-exclamo molesto con ganas de fastidiarla por decirle en su propia cara que estaba dispuesta a estar con Potter cuando se negaba a darle a él una oportunidad..

-No es así.-declaró roja de furia ¿Cómo se atrevía Blaise a decir eso? Todos en Hogwarts la añoraban.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Pansy, tú misma lo haz dicho, él podía tener cualquier cosa de ti y aún así prefirió a Weasley.

-No menciones a esa asquerosa traidora a la sangre que la odio más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Pero Potter te ah demostrado que es mejor que tú.-le recordó furioso, Pansy le golpeo una vez más con el libro

-No te atrevas a insinuar eso Blaise.-dijo con el libro fuertemente sujetado de su mano y desistiendo en su intento por masacrar a Blaise con el.

-Pansy sólo te estoy repitiendo lo que tú misma dijiste.

-Nadie es inmune a mi.

-Pues Potter si.

-No, no es así.

-No tienes forma para demostrarmelo.-hizo notar Blaise, Pansy volvió a su intento por romperle todos los huesos con el libro.

-La tendré Blaise, yo tendré a Potter comiendo de mi mano antes de que Weasley salga contigo.

-No lo creo, ella y yo quedamos en ir a Hogsmeade.

-Faltan dos semanas para la visita a Hogsmeade así que no cuentes eso como ir un paso adelante de mi por que sólo vas a conseguir comerte mi polvo.-exclamo segura de sus propias palabras, Blaise río.

-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?-preguntó para molestarla aún más, cosa la cual sucedio.

-Esta es la mejor parte.-río y volvio a su semblante frágil y emocionado.-No hay mejor forma de que Draco vuelva a mi suplicando que ésta.

-No te entiendo.-admitió Blaise.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy la tonta.-murmuro sonriente, Blaise río.-Verás querido, Draco jamás va a permitir que pipi en el pote le quite algo que él quiere así que como podrás entender, tan pronto como me vea con San Potter protector de los sangre sucia, volverá a mi suplicando por que lo perdone y gritando cuanto me ama.

-Vaya...Pansy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-quisó saber mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

-Dime.-pidió.

-¿Cuántos años tardaste en idear este plan tu solita?-preguntó sonriente, Pansy ofendida intento golpearlo pero a falta del libro apenas y le daba unos cuantos golpes al hombro de Blaise, él río sujetandola por las manos para después cargarla cual simple costal de papas.-Es que es un plan buenisimo.-admitó mientras Pansy gritaba una y otra vez que la bajara.

* * *

**Notas de Ginevra Hale**; Hola, creo que por tardar en publicar ya nadie lee mi historia T.T no saben que tan triste me siento por eso pero se que es mi culpa pero creanme, publico tan rápido como me es posible, pasó gran parte de mi tiempo en mi ordenador esperando a que las ideas lleguen y cuando llegan las escribo y si no me terminan de gustar las escribo una y otra vez hasta obtener el resultado que espero por lo que sólo me queda decir que si aprecian mi trabajo, dejen un review, no importa si me insultan un par de veces o si de plano me dicen de que voy a morir o mejor aún si me dicen cuanto les gusta mi historia, siempre es bueno leer. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** Los personajes son de J. K. Rwwling.

Se removió en la cama fastidiada, maldita resaca.

-¿Ya despertaste?-escuchó un voz junto a ella, se giro asustada ¿qué tanto había bebido la noche anterior?

-Ah eres tú.-respiró tranquila, Blaise estaba en su cama con una amplía sonrisa.-por un momento creí perder la virginidad con un desconocido.

-¿Eso debe halagarme?-preguntó Blaise ofendido, Pansy río.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que si me acosté contigo es por que tal vez no estaba tan ebria.

-Vaya que estabas ebria, en las borracheras que llevas jamás te había visto así.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó asustada, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-De muchas cosas pero despreocúpate.

-¿Qué me despreocupe?-preguntó sin poder evitar sonar atemorizada.

-Sigues siendo virgen.-aclaro Blaise.-O al menos no lo hiciste conmigo, anoche ya estaba muy mal para irme a mi habitación y dormí aquí pero créeme tan pronto tocamos la cama caímos dormidos.-explicó, Pansy respiro tranquila.

-Espera.-pidió analizando con detalle las palabras de Blaise-¿Qué es eso de que al menos no lo hice contigo?

-Bueno te me perdiste.-Pansy abrió los ojos asustada.-Pero sólo fue un rato, uno muy chiquito.

-Explica eso.-pidió, Blaise río.

-Al menos de que lo hicieras con alguien de eyaculación precoz supongo que sigues siendo virgen.

-¿Insinúas que mi primera vez fue tan desastrosa que ni duro?

-No creo que te acostaras con Potter, tranquila.

-¿Potter?-sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo ¿cuándo demonios había llegado el nombre de ése a una resaca donde la fiesta sólo había sido con Slytherins?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-Deberías.-Blaise respiro hondo.-Pansy ¿qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?

-¿Hay cosas importantes que deba recordar?-preguntó preocupada, Blaise la abrazo.

-Te contaré todo lo que paso anoche pero por favor entiende que yo tampoco tenía mis sentidos completos para reaccionar ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Esto será duro verdad?

-La verdad siempre incomoda pero es mejor que lo sepas por mi, créeme.

-Entonces suéltalo.

-Bueno ayer me encontraste en un pasillo.

**Blaise salió fastidiado de aquella estupida reunión con Slughorn ¿qué había estado pensando cuando le pidió que hiciera una reunión? **

**-Zabini.-murmuró Ginny tras él, la miro por un segundo y pudo notar el espantoso cabello castaño de la sangre sucia andar a prisa por el pasillo.**

**-Dime, Ginevra.-pidió educado, ella sonrió.**

**-¿Te pasa algo? es que estuviste muy callado.**

**-No tenía mucho que decir.-admitió intentando sonreír, no debía demostrarle que tan aburrido estaba.**

**-Bueno supongo que no hay mucho que platicar en un grupo donde no hay Slytherins.**

**-Si lo que quieres es insinuar que soy antipático con todos aquellos que no son de Slytherin, no pierdas el tiempo con absurdas insinuaciones por que se que es verdad.-declaro serio, Ginny enrojeció y bajo la mirada apenada.**

**-Yo no soy de Slytherin y eres amable conmigo.-susurró recobrando el valor.**

**-Lo sé pero créeme eres una rara excepción.**

**-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-preguntó con timidez, Blaise sonrió por lo inocente que ella se veía.**

**-Es malo para mi.-aclaró acariciando con delicadeza la suave piel del mentón de Ginny.-Y dime tu si es bueno o malo para ti.-pidió calmado, Ginny sintió su cuerpo entero vibrar y accedió a mirar a fondo a los brillantes ojos que la admiraban.**

**-Creo...que es bueno.-murmuró, Blaise sonrió complacido.**

**-Eres hermosa.-declaró seguro de sus palabras, Ginny sonrió y se acerco lentamente a los labios de Blaise.**

**-¡Nott acaba de romper tu escoba!-anunció Pansy a su lado, Blaise se detuvo a un paso de rozar los labios que ya lo esperaban entreabiertos.-Le dije que no lo hiciera pero cuando le conté lo de esta tarde.-abrió los brazos como si fuera una explosión.-Intente detenerlo.-razonó ignorando la presencia de Ginny.**

**La pelirroja esbozo una amplía sonrisa y espero a que Blaise se separara pero él sencillamente no lo hizo y espero a que Pansy dijera algo más.**

**-Creo que Goyle y Crabble están jugando con tu ajedrez.-agregó esperando ver a Blaise saltar del lado de Ginny.**

**-Parkinson ¿puedes dejar que Blaise me bese y después decir todo lo que quieras?-preguntó Ginny, Blaise sonrió.**

**-Ah ¿estabas a punto de besarla? Vaya que he sido inoportuna pero no se preocupen por mi, vamos Zabini bésala para que te pueda seguir diciendo lo que en estos momentos están haciendo con tus cosas.-anunció Pansy cruzándose de brazos paciente, Blaise formo una sonrisa torcida y se volvió a lo suyo, Ginny sonrió y paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Blaise, le jalo sin fuerza del cabello y dejo que la lengua de Blaise se hiciera paso entre sus labios para encontrarse con la suya.**

**Pansy se recargo en la pared fastidiada y miro su reloj, si Blaise aguantaba un segundo más sin respirar lo más probable es que pronto estuviera morado.**

**-Listo.-anunció Blaise cuando Ginny rompió el contacto en busca de aire, rozo su nariz con la de ella y mordió su labio inferior, dejó un último y breve beso sobre los labios de Ginny para girarse a Pansy.-Creí que tenía caca de dragón en la cabeza.-agrego mirando lo molesta que estaba Pansy.**

**-Y ahora también en los labios.-río Pansy mirando con desprecio a Ginny, la pelirroja sonrió y se alejo de Blaise para emprender el camino a su sala común, ya había tenido suficiente por una sola noche y no pensaba arruinarlo con una absurda discusión con Parkinson.**

**-Por cierto.-dijo Ginny mirando hacía Blaise.-Mañana es sábado y me preguntaba si...**

**-¿Podría almorzar contigo?-preguntó sonriendo.**

**-Si.**

**-Soy yo el que pide que mañana me honres con tu compañía.-explicó sin dejar que su sonrisa dejara de brillar en sus labios, Ginny enrojeció.- ¿Aceptas mañana tomar de mi mano y caminar por todo Hogwarts así?-quiso saber, Ginny miró a Pansy que parecía haber perdido el aire e incluso su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre.**

**-Acepto encantada.-sonrió, Pansy bufó mientras Ginny se perdía en el siguiente pasillo.**

**-Esa idiota, la besas y ya se cree con derechos.-exclamó Pansy frustrada, Blaise la miro incrédulo.**

**-¿Te molesta?-preguntó esperanzado**

**-¿Molestarme? Que va Blaise, fue mi idea que te divirtieras con ella.-aclaro Pansy sonriendo con amabilidad.-Y vaya que tengo buen ojo para las parejas ¡lucen geniales juntos!.-río con exagerada felicidad, Blaise puso su peor cara.**

**-Y dime ¿Cuántos huesos le debo romper a Nott?**

**-Los que quieras, en realidad debes romperle los huesos a todos los de Slytherin.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Bueno pues una chica vio nuestra escenita de la tarde y le contó a Daphne y ella le contó a Lucían y entonces Kevin me lo pregunto hace 10 minutos y pues yo le tuve que contar "la verdad" así que están festejando que al fin alguien le haga perder la castidad a Weasley.-relato sin aire, Blaise sonrió; sin duda la "escenita" de esa tarde había logrado que Ginny se dejara caer a sus brazos sin restricciones.**

**-Tienes razón Pansy, lo de esta tarde ha hecho que Ginevra se deje envolver por mi.**

**-Mientras que el que termine como regalito de navidad no seas tú me importa muy poco lo que pase con Weasley. En fin dejando a un lado lo pronto que ésa termine en tus garras.-hizo una mueca extraña que sólo consiguió que Blaise riera.-Debemos darnos prisa si queremos hidromiel, escuche que las reservas se están terminando.**

**-No se diga más.-río Blaise jalando de Pansy para juntos emprender velozmente el camino hasta su sala común y poder pegarse una buena borrachera, no cabía duda de que las fiestas en Slytherin siempre obtenían el pretexto más absurdo.**

-Eso si lo recuerdo Blaise.-exclamo Pansy molesta, él la abrazo disfrutando de su enojo.

-Bueno yo creí que no.

-Y créeme verte besando a Weasley me provoco pesadillas.

-Si a mi también.-mintió aún sintiendo los suaves labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos.

-Bueno puedes ir de una buena vez a la parte que "debería" saber.-ordenó Pansy sospechando los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

**La reunión había conseguido su primer objetivo; la sala común estaba sólo con unas cuantas personas y con muchas botellas listas para quedar vacías.**

**-Pansy.-gritó Mandy desde el fondo, brincó un par de sillones y una mesita para llegar hasta su amiga.-Creí que no ibas a venir, enserio, me súper preocupe por que no llegabas.-declaró estirándole una botella, Blaise la tomo y al instante bebió de ella.**

**-Para el mal sabor.-explico ante la mirada molesta de Pansy por que le había sido arrebatada SU botella.**

**-Amiguis enserio que Lucían se súper lució, o sea un Lucian lucido.-Mandy río a carcajadas festejando su propio chiste, Pansy pensó que realmente se había demorado mucho en busca de Blaise pues el precario estado en que su amiga intentaba estar en pie era realmente gracioso.**

**-No puedo quedarme atrás.-exclamó quitándole de las manos la botella a Blaise para darle un gran trago.-Enserio que Lucían se lucio.-agregó y tomó a su amiga del brazo para que juntas fueran con sus demás amigas.**

**Blaise fue secuestrado por los demás hombres quienes festejaban su gran plan para hacer a Weasley caer, sin duda Pansy había dado buenas explicaciones por que todos ellos estaban sorprendidos por lo fácil que le había resultado.**

**-Dos semanas.-anunció Blaise con la botella en mano.**

**-Déjame decirte que dos semanas es mucho.-exclamó Lucían.**

**-Yo sólo tarde 5 días en hacer a Pavil caer.-contó Theodore orgulloso.**

**-¿Tardaste 5 días? Yo sólo 2.-declaró Draco, Blaise le miro sorprendido, bueno en realidad era molesto por que jamás iba a ser sorpresa saber que Malfoy le tiraba a todo lo que se movía.**

**-¿Quién es Pavil?-quiso saber Kevin llenando nuevamente los vasos de sus amigos.**

**-La gemela, una esta en Revenclaw y la otra en Gryffindor.-explicó Blaise.-Cierto, la de Gryffindor es más fácil que la de Revenclaw ¿A cuál te tiraste Theo?**

**-No lo recuerdo.-admitió Nott.**

**-¿Y tu Malfoy?**

**-¿Tiene una gemela?-preguntó sorprendido.-Entonces me tire a la otra, la que no tiene gemela.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-La verdad no pero ¿importa?**

**-No.-respondieron todos a coro.**

**-Marietta Edgecombe.-soltó Terry como quien no quiere la cosa y pronto todos comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre ella...y lo que habían hecho con ella.**

**Pansy llegó hasta sus amigas y llenó sus vasos con su botella.**

**-Pansy enserio, siento haber sido tan mala amiga estos últimos días.-lloró Daphne, Evanna hipo y las 5 se abrazaron.**

**-Yo soy la que lo siente, enserio que jamás creí que les diera tanta envidia.-balbuceo Pansy, las otras 4 la miraron como si de una loca se tratase pero volvieron a abrazarla al instante.-Pero eso ya no importa, Draco me mando a ciudad el botadero.-dejó escapar un chillido y sus amigas la abrazaron una vez más.**

**-Malditos hombres.-lloriqueo Evanna, Pansy la miro sin entender.**

**-Kevin le pidió tiempo.-explicó Daphne.**

**-Es un idiota, él se lo pierde amigui enserio, no vale la pena.**

**-Es lo mismo que yo le digo.-agregó Tracey llenando los vasos de hidromiel.**

**-Lucían me puso el cuerno.-soltó Daphne.**

**-¿Lucian el lucido?-río Mandy una vez más, pronto se puso seria.**

**-También es un idiota.-gritó Pansy llenando un vaso más de hidromiel.**

**--Draco es más idiota que todos ellos, tú realmente lo amas y él te deja.-lloró Tracey.**

**-Lo mismo opino.-pensó Pansy en voz alta, sus amigas rieron.**

**-Bueno ¿por la amistad?-propuso Mandy con su vaso en alto.**

**-No.**

**-POR NUETRAS AMISTAD.-gritaron emocionadas.**

**Los chicos las miraron sin entender pero pronto volvieron a lo suyo.**

**-¿Qué hay con Daphne?-preguntó Kevin a Lucían.**

**-Ya nada...por el momento.-aclaró Lucian dejando ver que se planteaba volver con ella.**

**-¿Y que hay con Pansy?-preguntó Blaise a Draco, él lo miro molesto.**

**-Nada que te importe Zabini.-zanjo Draco el tema, todos los miraron.**

**-¿Pansy esta soltera?-preguntó Anthony sorprendido.**

**-Pero no por mucho tiempo.-dijo Draco molesto.**

**-De eso yo me encargo.-Terry ya caminaba hacía Pansy cuando Draco lo jalo del brazo haciéndolo volver.**

**-No te atrevas.-sentenció, Gregory y Vincent pronto le escudaron la espalda.**

**-Era broma.-río Terry llenando los vasos de nuevo, por nada quería problemas con un Malfoy.**

**-¿Y Tracey?-preguntó Lucían para alejar la tensión.**

**-Esa es mía.-exclamo Anthony orgulloso.-La tendré aquí.-dijo mostrando la palma de su mano.**

**-El otro día Mandy estaba llorando ¿Pasó algo?.**

**-Sus papás tiene broncas y se pone toda depresiva, estuve dos horas consolándola DOS HORAS.-exclamo Terry frustrado.**

**-Lo que hace un imbecil por coger.-rió Zabini, Terry lo miró ceñudo.**

**-Pero no es cualquier cogida.-aclaró para que pronto pudiera volver a reír todos con ganas.**

-¿Eso dice el maldito de mi amigui Mandy?-gritó Pansy, estaba enojada, furiosa y se sentía ofendida tal vez sus amigas la envidiarán tal vez a veces hablara mal de ella con las demás pero jamás iba a permitir que un hombre se expresara así de ella o cualquiera de sus amigas.

-También opina lo mismo Lucían y Ma..Malcom el idiota de séptimo.-explico Blaise tal vez Draco fuera un maldito mal nacido que se acostaba con quien podía (siempre y cuando fuera sangre limpia y tuviera pechos grandes) tal vez Pansy debía de una buena vez quitarse la venda de los ojos pero no iba a ser él quien se la quitara.

-De una maldita vez puedes ir a la parte que debería saber.-defendería a sus amigas pero la curiosidad la mataba.

-Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que te estoy contando.

-Obvio que no pero eso que importa por que es mucho más divertido estar con las chicas he intentar recordar lo que hicimos.

**Pansy bailaba sobre una mesa codeándose con Evanna, toda la atención estaba en ellas, algunos eran más discretos pero otros, como el grupo de Blaise, no perdían ni uno de sus movimientos, la falda de Pansy estaba demasiado arriba y los pantalones de Blaise y Draco anunciaban una tempestad, Blaise camino hasta Pansy para hacerla bajar pero antes de poder abrir la boca la chica cayó y en dos intentos Blaise consiguió dejarla en pie.**

**-Volaba.-aseguró Pansy riendo, Blaise giró los ojos, vació el restante de su botella que por nada iba a soltar y miro a su amiga.**

**-Pero sólo yo puedo hacerte tocar las nubes.-exclamo seductor y Pansy sin pena alguna se echo a reír con verdaderas ganas.**

**-Adoro a este chico.-gritó orgullosa para que todos lo oyeran, algunos lo festejaron con los vasos en alto pero Blaise estaba a rojo, en parte por el alcohol y el calor de ver a Pansy bailar como lo estuvo haciendo y en una pequeña parte, que jamás admitiría, por que se sentía avergonzado.**

**-Me ofendes, intento ser encantador y tú te burlas ¿qué clase de amiga eres?**

**-De las sinceras.-admitió, era de lo más obvio.**

**-De acuerdo algún día voy a necesitar de tú sinceridad pero por ahora era feliz con que me siguieras el juego.**

**-Si opinó lo mismo.-Pansy saltó a los brazos de Blaise y le removió el cabello.-Draco nos mira.-susurro tan bajo como pudo y entendible como fue capaz, Blaise entendió y la apretó con fuerza.**

**-Salgamos.-propuso mientras caminaba, Pansy río y justo cuando pasaba junto a Gregory soltó la de troya;**

**-Encontraremos un aula vacía. **

**Salieron de la sala común y se echaron a correr con fuerza.**

**-Creo que mañana morirás.-predijo Pansy riendo.**

**-No me subestimes que puede ser Malfoy el que sufra.-Pansy volvió a reír.-Es la verdad.**

**-¿Dijimos que por ahora no querías a la amiga sincera sino a la que te seguía el juego verdad?-preguntó sonriente, Blaise asintió.-Entonces, si claro Blaise.-él giró los ojos con fastidio pero prefirió no arruinar el momento.**

**-Llorara como una niña.**

**-Desde que tiene seis años llora como una niña.**

**-Entonces sufrirá como un hombre.**

**-¿Él un hombre? ni siquiera conoce la palabra.**

**-Puedes al menos darme un poco de crédito.-pidió impaciente, Pansy volvió a reír.-De acuerdo, si volvemos ahora sabrá que fue a propósito, si vagamos por los pasillos algún maestro nos puede ver y con el aliento que tienes de seguro nos castigan.**

**-¿trajiste al menos una botella?**

**-En realidad tengo dos.-sonrió.**

**-Hubiéramos traído tu capa de invisibilidad.-observo Pansy haciendo un puchero.**

**-Pansy acabo de comprar una nueva y créeme no pienso arriesgarme a que la vomites.**

**-¿Acaso no puedes olvidar eso? Tenía 13, era obvio que vomitaría con todo lo que ingerí.**

**-Pero mi capa me la regalo el nuevo marido de mi mamá, la había traído desde china.**

**-¡Claro! y el que llora como niña es Draco.**

**-Tú admitiste que llora como niña.**

**-Y también admito que tu lo haces, en fin, invoca tu capa que no pienso quedarme en este pasillo.-ordenó cruzándose de brazos, Blaise negó.-Ay por favor, es INVISIBLE nadie la vera pasar por la sala común.-aceptado el argumento Blaise no tuve más opción que mover la varita y pronto tuvo la capa en su mano.**

**-Andando.-propuso Pansy poniéndose la capa.**

**-Pansy, es para los dos.**

**-Pero no cabes.**

**-¡Pansy!**

**-Ay de acuerdo pero abrázame fuerte.**

**-Con gusto.-Blaise se metió bajo la capa abrazando a Pansy por la espalda, apretó con fuerza de su cadera y hundió su rostro sobre el hombro de su amiga.**

**Caminaron sin rumbo fijo cerca de 10 minutos y aunque nadie podía verlos sus risas eran bastante audibles pero con la suerte que tenían nadie lo había notado, los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos.**

**-¿Esa es Parvatil?-preguntó Pansy cuando vio a la chica caminar con sigilo por el mismo pasillo que ellos.**

**-Si, creo que estaba con Nott.**

**-Theo tiene el peor gusto del mundo.**

**-¿La seguimos?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es obvio que va para su sala común y con la capa no se dará cuenta.**

**-La seguimos.-aseguro Pansy echando andar con velocidad, pasaron por el retrato de una dama gorda por el que Pansy no dudo en criticar y entraron a la sala común, un poco más iluminada que la de ellos pero algo más pequeña.**

**-¿y ahora que?-preguntó Pansy después de 5 minutos, Parvatil se había subido a su habitación y estaban completamente solos ahí.**

**-No se creí que los Gryffindor también tendrían una divertida fiesta pero creo que me equivoque.**

**-Si, te equivocaste.**

**-Pero pues podemos hacer...no se...**

**-Yo si se.-Pansy se quito la capa y subió las escaleras contrarias por las que había desaparecido la Gryffindor, por que era lógico que esas la llevaran a los dormitorios de los hombres.**

**-Aah.-gritó asustada cuando tropezó con alguien, su vista no era la mejor y su equilibrio tampoco por lo que cayó al suelo.**

**-Lo siento Parkinson, realmente lo siento.-se disculpó Harry poniendo en pie a la chica pero dándose cuenta de quien se trataba miro a todos lados para cerciorarse que seguía en su casa y en el pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos que llevaban a los baños.-¿Parkinson?-preguntó sorprendido.**

**-En persona.-río la chica pero Harry la volvió dejar caer.-Oye idiota si vas a tirarme al menos dime para que meta las manos, me he molido el trasero.**

**-¿Otra vez el tema de tu trasero?-río Blaise junto a ella, miró a Harry y si no fuera por que el alcohol lo había vuelto bastante estupido, incoherente y lento habría salido corriendo de ahí con Pansy a rastras.-Buenas noches Potter.-saludo con la mano, Harry se froto los ojos.**

**-¿Estoy dormido?**

**-Claro y eres sonámbulo.-respondió Pansy con sarcasmo, Harry le puso mala cara pero ella lo ignoro.**

**-Huele a alcohol.-razono, se acerco a Pansy, ella seguía en el suelo por lo que tuvo que inclinarse para oler mejor pero el aroma de su cabello lo distrajo, había oído de chicas que olían a flores, de las que olían a caramelo e incluso las de aromas a frutas pero Pansy olía diferente muy, muy diferente, el simple hecho de olerla lo había atontado y mareado.-Apestas a alcohol.-dijo tapándose la nariz.**

**-No, es mi perfume.**

**-Claro que no.**

**-Enserio, huele.-pidió mostrando su cuello, Harry se acerco y sin saber que fuerza idiota lo empujaba rozó con la nariz la suave piel de la chica.**

**-Hueles a alcohol...pero es delicioso.-admitió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la fragancia, nunca antes había olido algo parecido pero el aroma era dulce sin empalagar con un toque cítrico como naranjas en una mezcla de...**

**-...Es deseo Potter y por tus calzoncillos se que nada tiene que ver con mi perfume.-puntualizó Pansy, Blaise se echo a reír.**

**-Ese es el baño.-preguntó Blaise aún riendo y dejando a Pansy en el suelo con Harry inclinado sobre su cuello.**

-Y cuando salí del baño ya no te encontré ahí fue donde te me perdiste.-agregó Bliase al relato, Pansy se quedo estática y se llevo las manos al cuello.

-Por favor dime que no tengo una marca.-pidió Pansy un poco asustada, Blaise le quitó el cabello y observo una marca junto a su oreja, otra un poco más abajo y el camino seguía aún más abajo.

-No tienes una marca.-anunció Blaise optimista, Pansy respiro tranquila.-Tienes como 5, no juegues Pansy ¿Qué hiciste anoche?-preguntó riendo, Pansy brinco de la cama y busco un espejo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que me perdí?-peguntó preocupada.

-Bueno pues...cuando salí del baño tarde como 10 minutos en encontrarte.-Pansy lo miro decepcionada.-Pero creo que me dormí en el baño por que entraron personas para bañarse.

_**Notas de Ginevra Hale; **jajaja yo misma me plagio, me robe el formato de otro de mis fic's uno de Draco y Ginny (Inalcanzable) por cierto ese fic es bueno y este también, gracias por los reviews y disculpen el retrazo pero esta vez no fue mi culpa mi cuenta del movil llegó de 1500 y mi madre se puso punk, luego cancelo el internet y estuve confinada un buen rato por que llevaba varias noches sin dormir en mi casa (no piensen mal pero es que a veces es más divertido quedarse con los amigos) pero lo bueno es que a pesar de no tener internet no me quitaron la compu por lo que escribí y escribí y ya si dejan muzhos reviews actualizo pronto, mil gracias por leerme._

_Respuesta a algunos reviews anonimos;_

**Daniella Malfoy;** Antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar review y si es un Draco Pansy aunque no lo parezca.

**arantza;** Repito, repito SI ES UN DRACO PANSY aunq yo stoy algo loca y pongo cosas tontas pero no os preocupeis que pronto habrá mucho de la pareja pero hay que recordar que en el sexto libro Draco tiene muchas cosas más importantes en la cabeza que Pansy y eso le quita tiempo el cual la chica disfruta a lo maximo aún así la pareja quedara juntitiiiiita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** Los personajes son de J. K. Rwwling.

**Capitulo:**

Brincó de la cama y a empujones sacó a Blaise de ahí, él prefirió reír en vez de mostrar lo frustrado y molesto que se sentía. Molestó por que Pansy hubiera hecho más de lo que él mismo había pensado con Potter y frustrado por tener que salir de aquella cama, donde podía abrazarla y tenerla a su merced sin al menos poderle decir que tan hermoso y placentero era estar con ella.

Entre sus montones de ropa encontró lo que buscaba, pantalones holgados de mezclilla y una gran sudadera que alguna vez fue de su hermano, entre el montón de ropa pudo encontrar una gorra de béisbol, un muggle en Francia se la había regalado y dos años después le encontró un buen uso, salió de su sala común corriendo, primero necesitaba vomitar y ya después pensar en que hacer para poder saber todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, podía empezar por torturar a Potter hasta obtener la verdad de primera mano pero tener que volver a verlo, sabiendo que él había estado sobrio le aterraba.

Empujo a varios niños en los pasillos y hasta creyó haber tirado a unos cuantos pero eso ahora no importaba lo único que podía llamar su atención era buscar a Potter, podía empezar pateándole el trasero, pellizcando sus mejillas o golpearlo hasta empezar a tener respuestas pero por desgracia no lo veía por ningún lado.

El desayuno había terminado hace horas y ahora debía vagar por cada pasillo y rincón escondido del colegio para encontrarlo pero no le preocupaba andar por todos lados, su ropa bien le hacía pasar por cualquier hija de muggles perdida pero aún así le desesperaba no verlo, no saber donde esta y recordar que él lo sabía todo y podía contarlo a quien quisiera.

20 minutos después de deambular sin rumbo fijo pudo ver a la sangre sucia salir de la biblioteca tal vez si la seguía llegaría una vez más a la sala común de Gryffindor .

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en un pasillo y tan pronto como vio a Granger corrió a ella, Pansy agradeció mentalmente su vestimenta, jamás iban a sospechar que se trataba de ella e iba poder espiar a hurtadillas para saber la contraseña.

-¿Haz encontrado algo?-preguntó la pelirroja, Granger negó con disgusto.

-Nada que me diga lo que realmente pasó, no creo que este enfermo.-respondió la sangre sucia y juntas entraron a la sala común tras murmurar la contraseña.

-Acromantula.-recitó Pansy al saber la contraseña y poder entrar, tan pronto dio un paso a los interiores de la sala común deseo ser capaz de salir corriendo, ahí había un sin fin de Gryffindor's que ni la notaban pero aún así sentía miradas sobre ella, camino hasta las escaleras por donde se perdió un niño que bien podía ser de primero, entró en la primera puerta al oír la pastosa voz de Granger tras ella.

-Debería decirnos lo que paso.-oyó a lo lejos, tanto la sangre sucia como la pobretona andaban a prisa por el pasillo para perderse dos puertas al fondo. Sin estar segura de que la motivaba las siguió con sigilo para esperar con discreción las la puerta que habían entrado.

Cinco minutos después vio salir a ambas chicas molestas y sabiendo que tal vez Potter podía estar cerca entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte hechizo tras ella.

-He dicho que no tengo nada sólo no quiero salir.-gritó una voz a dos camas de distancia. Sabiendo que se trataba de Potter camino hasta él y de un jalón hizo que él la viera a la cara.- Eres tú.

-Si, soy yo Potter y ahora mismo quiero que me digas que mierda pasó a noche.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó Harry con un pequeño toque de dolor en su voz el cual ignoro por completo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-En realidad.-murmuró apenada al tener los esmeralda y brillantes ojos de Harry viéndola de esa manera, frustrada se sentó en el borde de la cama y con ambas manos acaricio sus sienes, ahora que lo volvía a ver era como si pequeñas imágenes de lo ocurrido volvieran a ella, imágenes sin sentido como fotografías que veía de rápido. Suspiro asustada.

Unas manos recorrían sus caderas posesivamente al mismo tiempo que su propia lengua se deslizaba en los labios más suaves que había probado en su vida, no era lujuria, nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada con Draco o lo que había probado un par de veces con los franceses, un sabor diferente a la desesperación, un sabor profundo que bien podía ser confundido con la ternura, la calidez y la fragilidad de las manos firmes que recorrían sus pechos al mismo tiempo que con las piernas se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda firme y ancha que se cernía en su cuerpo.

-Yo.-tartamudeo recordando la forma en que Harry la había cargado la noche anterior hasta deslizarla con delicadeza sobre un suelo frío pero aún así sabía que Potter había manobrado con agilidad para que fuera él quien tuviera aquella frialdad en la espalda.

-Yo si lo recuerdo.-admitió Harry dándole la espalda.

Sintió como la fuerza en sus piernas comenzaba a fallar y sintiendo el deseo surgir de su vientre camino hasta él para tomarlo por el hombro y obligarlo a verla una vez más.

-Pero me lo puedes recordar.-dijo Pansy sin más al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para fundir sus labios en los de él.

Del mismo modo que sabía en sus sueños había hecho, con aquella profundidad con la que él la había tratado y antes de tener tiempo para analizar el sin fin de mariposas en su estomago tomo la hebilla del cinturón de Harry para acercarlo más a ella, subió su pierna para deslizarla sobre la de él y sabiendo que su intimidad estaba rozando la de él jalo desesperada del cabello negro azabache del que sus manos eran posesivas.

Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Harry al mismo tiempo que el la tomaba por la cadera para subirla sobre su cuerpo, apretando las piernas con fuerza dejó que la volviera a besar, lo dejó bajar por su cuello en un fino camino de besos y mordiscos dejando por momentos una marca de delicia y lujuria que bien podía reflejar el sin fin de sensaciones que él traía en los pantalones. En un movimiento más Pansy fue conciente de lo desesperada que se sentía por alejar la ropa a metros de distancia y jalando de la camisa de él rompió un par de botes con tal de tener frente a ella su pecho desnudo.

-No quería volverte a ver.-murmuró Harry quitándole aquella enorme sudadera, Pansy sonrió.

-Entonces cierra los ojos.-pidió a su oído dando un mordisco a su oreja y dejando que él la tumbara sobre la cama.

-Pero quería volver a tenerte.-admitió Harry con los ojos bien abiertos al mismo tiempo que admiraba las montañas que el sostén de Pansy ocultaba sin poder hacer lo mismo con los pezones.

-Lo sé.-susurró Pansy complacida y desabrochando ella misma su sostén, Harry sonrió al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el rostro sobre ellos y los atrapaba entre sus labios para probarlos y poder besarlos con tanta fuerza y delicadeza juntas de una manera inimaginable. Las caricias se extendían por todo su cuerpo dejando sensaciones confrontadas al mismo tiempo, por un lado el placer era una delicia pocas veces sentida por ella pero por otro el saber que lo que hacía no era lo correcto le impedía seguir al momento que deslizaba sus manos sobre los pantalones de Harry para dejar de sentir sobre la ropa.

En un movimiento más Harry consiguió llegar al broche de los pantalones que estaban bajo él y con fuerza bajo el cierre para poder quitárselos, Pansy sonrió, Harry parecía tener tan mala experiencia con pantalones ajenos que no le sorprendió cuando en un intento por quitárselos también jalo de sus bragas.

Pansy terminó por quitarse ella misma los pantalones jalando después de los de él para mandarlos al suelo donde la demás ropa descansaba sin preocupación, irguió la espalda cuando Harry deslizo sus labios por todo su cuerpo, probando sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen y haciendo un sin fin de mordidas sobre su ombligo para seguir bajando, llegando al momento en que Pansy tuvo que apretar con fuerza las sabanas bajo ella para no gritar de placer, la lengua de Harry parecía experta al mismo tiempo del que ella se daba cuenta de lo inseguro que estaba por hacer lo correcto.

Jalando del cabello de Harry lo hizo volver a subir a sus pechos y moviéndose con facilidad lo dejo bajo ella por que ahora era su turno para probar, el camino fue más rápido que el recorrido por Harry pero aún así el efecto fue igual o tal vez aún mayor cuando metió a su boca tanto como pudo para succionar con delicadeza y llenarse ella misma de placer.

Harry respiro a profundidad y Pansy sintió sus pezones doler de deseo, sus piernas le dolían y el dolor no sólo dolía sino que era una mezcla indescifrable de placer con lujuria y miedo que la hicieron erguirse para estar sobre él y besarle los labios, mordió con fuerza, supo que sus uñas se encajan en la piel de él pero no se podía ni quería detener, con más valor del que se creyó capaz lo miro a los ojos para gravar en los propios el color esmeralda y brillante que la admiraban, reflejada en las pupilas de Harry el dolor le ganaba al miedo al mismo tiempo que el deseo los poseía.

-Hazlo.-pidió desesperada sabiendo que él entendería el mensaje, Harry sonrió y tomándola por las caderas la acomodo a la perfección sobre él para tantear el terreno antes de entrar, Pansy cerro los ojos sin dejar de besarlo para que el movimiento fuera aún mayor, sabiendo que lo mordió cuando él estuvo en ella no pudo evitar gemir, gemía por más al mismo tiempo que deseaba parar.

El ritmo de Harry era bueno y moviendo la cadera con rudeza tuvo que admitir que le seguía el paso, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo sin terminar de salir y entrando cada vez con más intensidad, deslizándose con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la besaba con delicadeza. Sin ser conciente de contar el tiempo supo que estaba exhausta pero no se detenía, ya no quería hacerlo sólo deseaba más y cada vez que lo tenía sentía que no podía recibir nada mejor, en otro movimiento brusco ella quedo sobre él al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas para apretarlo sobre ella y hacer así más profundo lo que parecía no tener fin.

El tiempo se les fue al mismo tiempo que los movimientos cambiaban y las sensaciones se deslizaban sobre ella de una manera intimidante, supo que quiso gritar al mismo tiempo que deseo poder llorar por tanta intensidad dando mordidas a su cuerpo como venganza al mismo tiempo que lo besaba para que no la olvidara.

Una hora después ambos tumbados sobre la cama con las frentes sudadas y las piernas aún entumidas, supo que había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida pero aún conciente de lo delicioso que eran los errores quiso salir de ahí corriendo sin embargo los brazos que la tomaban posesivamente eran difíciles de ignorar como para tener valor de abandonarlos.

-No me volverás a ver.-sonrió Pansy jalando de las sábanas para poderse ir, Harry sonrió y la jaló de la mano.

-Puedo acostumbrarme a tener los ojos cerrados.-exclamó deseando poder volver a besarla pero Pansy giro el rostro haciéndole chocar contra su mejilla.

-Ni me volverás a tenerme.-sentenció buscando su ropa, Harry tardó en reaccionar pero en una mirada a profundidad, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Pansy supo que eso sería lo mejor sabiéndose demasiado poco y a la vez demasiado importante como para repetir aquella sesión.

Teniendo su ropa completa levantó la gorra de beisbol que descansaba demasiado lejos de ella, había sido lo primero que perdió cuando entro a la habitación de Harry, dando una última mirada atrás y lanzando un beso al aire salió de ahí para no volver para no hacerlo, nunca más.

Los pasillos eran aún más desiertos cuando sabía que podía tenerlo todo con unos pasos más de la manera que los había perdido, miro a todos lados en busca de una cara conocida sabiendo que lo que ella necesitaba no estaba ahí y aún no lo había obtenido sin importar cuantos pasos diera, sintiéndose miserable y como una traidora de lo peor camino a donde sabía sin importar que tuviera que hacer encontraría a quien necesitaba y aquella única persona con quien la culpabilidad sería por primera vez parte de su vida.

-Largó de aquí Vin.-pidió a una chiquilla de primer año que cargaba una bolsa de huevos, la niñilla sonrió y salió corriendo de ahí con pasos torpes. Respiro profundo y camino tres veces sobre el pasillo vació con un único deseo "un lugar donde esconder algo que no se pueda encontrar", "un lugar donde sólo él puedo estar".

La puerta apareció de la nada al mismo tiempo que la cruzó para hacerle frente a su única ilusión viviente, Draco brincó asuntando cuando la vio ahí pero fue cosa de segundos reconocerla.

-He sido una estupida.-admitió sin más caminando hasta él sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse con fuerza por sus mejillas. Sólo ahora, sabiendo cuantas tonterías estaba dispuesta a vivir sólo para pensar que Draco podría volver se sintió dispuesta a ser vulnerable y miserable para suplicar por que él la volviera a querer.

-Lo sé.-valoró Draco dándole la espalda, Pansy camino hasta él y tomando de su mano le suplico a mirarla.

-Por favor.-pidió esperando que esas palabras bastaran, Draco jalo su mano y volvió a darle la espalda.

-No te entiendo Pansy, enserio que no entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo, sabes cuanto te... sabes lo que siento por ti y aún así haces esas estupideces, soy yo quien duda de tus sentimientos.-dijo con dureza, Pansy sintió sus piernas temblar y con miedo se arrodillo a la espalda de Draco.

-No dudes de mi por favor, no lo hagas-suplicó con los ojos rojos y el sin fin de lagrimas no podía parar. Draco sonrió de lado cuando la vio ahí, arrodillada y destrozada pero aún así sintió el dolor punzante en su corazón, el mismo dolor que Pansy sentía ante el miedo al rechazo.

-Esto se me va de las manos.-confesó Draco mirando aquel mueble viejo y gastado ante él.-Todo se me esta yendo, primero tú...

-Yo jamás he estado lejos de ti.-aclaró Pansy acercándose a él sabiendo que en su rodilla una pequeña piedra perdida se encajaba.-Y si me lo permites jamás lo estaré.

-No puedo confiar en ti, tan pronto te digo algo una de tus amigas se entera y de ellas, la verdad, no me preocupo, son tan estupidas que no lo entenderían pero se lo tienes que decir todo a Zabini, sabes cuanto le odio y aún así confías más en él que en mi.

-Eso no es verdad.-mintió sabiendo que no mentía.-Yo le digo todo a él pero no confió más en él, por mucho confió más en ti, te he confiado mi vida y mi corazón por que se que tú eres la única persona que puede cuidarlos.

-Eso ya no lo tengo claro.-y ahora fue el turno de Draco para mentir, sabía que Pansy se estaba humillando hasta el final sin sentirse menos, al fin fue palpable todo el poder que tenía sobre ella y como si de una explosión en su interior se tratara lo tuvo todo claro, claro de una manera pero de otro aún más oscuro, en dos semanas sería la visita Hogsmeade y tal vez ya iba siendo momento de dar un paso más.-Pero me lo puedes aclarar.-agregó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

-Lo que sea, lo que quieras, yo haré por ti lo que sea.-confesó Pansy colgándose a los pantalones de Draco para que él la mirara, Draco sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que el dolor en su pecho crecía, se veía tan débil y frágil, ahí, arrodillada y con los ojos rojos que deseo poder ponerla en pie y besarla hasta verla sonreír, decirle tantas cosas al oído a la vez que le suplicará por perdonarlo por haberla humillado.

-Es fácil.-murmuró antes de hincarse a su altura.- Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa, una simple cosa y sabré si de verdad me amas tanto como dices.

-Lo que tu quieras.-dijo Pansy dispuesta a ir con la varita en alto hasta el Sr. Tenebroso sabiendo que moriría al menor intento, dispuesta a entrar en Azkaban para liberar al padre del amor de su vida, dispuesta a lo que fuera sólo por que él perdonara todas las cosas estupidas que había hecho aunque no supiera su mayor error.

Draco sonrió de lado y tomo de su mano para que juntos salieran.

-Te lo mostraré.-dijo Draco jalando de ella por los pasillos, tan pronto estuvieron en la sala común de Slytherin subieron a la habitación de Draco, él se tumbo bajo su cama y ante la mirada desconcertada de Pansy sacó una caja gastada, la puso sobre la cama con las manos temblado y no dejó que se acercara.

-Sólo tienes que dárselo a... alguien de Gryffindor.-explicó.- No debes tocarlo por nada del mundo puedes al menos verlo, no quiero que sepas lo que es... y si te enteras de lo que es jamás te voy a perdonar ni te daré una oportunidad.-sentenció metiendo la casa en una gran bolsa.-En Hogsmeade, se lo darás a alguien de Gryffindor pero esa persona jamás debe saber que tu se lo diste...

-Pero ¿Cómo haré eso?

-Pensaras en la manera... sabrás la manera.-terminó Draco al mismo tiempo que volvía a guardar la caja en el fondo de su cama.-Sólo así voy a poder perdonarte.

Pansy sonrió, ella esperaba todo un reto pero eso iba a ser algo tan simple que no le preocupo, ya encantaría la manera de entregarlo sin que supieran que era ella quien lo daba, sabía que esta vez no iba a poder contar con Blaise pero dado todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y lo sucedido hace poco tiempo él también merecía pagar consecuencias y lo mejor era estar tan alejada de él como le fuera posible ahora su mundo volvía a ser Draco y sólo él debía importarle.

_**Notas de Ginevra Hale; **Siento mucho la demora y se que no merezco de su perdón por que son meses lo que me tomo para un simple capitulo, enserio que lo siento pero ya no tengo computadora en casa y creanme que tomarme la paciencia para ir a un cyber cafe merece de todas mis habilidades, las computadoras son lentas, el tipo que atiende es tan feo y me cae tan mal, no cuento con mucho tiempo para ir y la inspiración suele tardar en llegarme pero no se preocupen pronto estaré de vuelta más pronto de lo que hasta yo me imagino, muchas gracias a todos sus reviews y esta vez no contesto x falta de tiempo pero creanme que los he leido todos y no saben cuanto me emociona que me escriban y me dediquen un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS. _

_Me despido por ahora por que ¡VolvereEe!_

_y cualquier duda o comentario siempre va ser bien recibido._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**De Más esta decir que oer personajes no me pertenecen por lo que una vez más le doy las gracias a J. K. Rowling por escribir la saga de Harry Potter.

**Capitulo:**

Y lo intento.

Cada mañana de esa agobiante semana se había visto al espejo y sonreído mostrando los dientes para darse ánimos, para asegurarse a si misma que no importaba que Draco no le hablara por que al final de esta nueva semana él jamás se alejaría de ella, que no le lastimaba ver a Blaise y no poder hablarle si quiera para molestarlo, cada día de la semana que había pasado se juraba ante el pálido reflejo del espejo que todo iba a valer la pena por que la única y verdadera razón que tenía para vivir la recuperaría.

O al menos de eso se intento convencer cada mañana.

Por que la calidez de su piel no era a causa del clima, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se debía a los inexistentes rayos del sol, la suavidad de sus labios no eran por la espera ni el miedo que reflejaba su mirada era por simple nerviosismo.

En cada mañana antes de desayunar, sentada junto a sus amigas, había mirado una y otra vez a la mesa de Gryffindor donde la sonrisa despistada de Harry Potter, de una manera absurda e incluso torpe, le infundaba valor.

Y no importaban sus errores ni sus manías, sus insultos y agravios habían sido olvidados, todo lo que alguna vez creyó comenzaba a sonar poco convincente cuando él la miraba, cuando él la esperaba sólo para preguntarle si estaba bien y cuando su respuesta, por simple que fuese, a él le importaba por que con una sola sonrisa Harry Potter le había demostrado que no debía llegar al fin del mundo de rodillas para recibir una mirada amistosa, que no necesitaba ropa ajustada para dejarlo sin aliento y lo de menos eran todas las palabrotas que soltaba para describirlo por que él bien sabía que ella sólo quería sacarlo de sus casillas por simple diversión personal.

Pero el jugar con fuego causa un incendio o al menos ampollas en los dedos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Evanna dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Tan bien como se puede.-respondió Pansy para después fingir estar atenta a lo que decía el profesor.

Salió del aula sin esperar a nadie, corrió por los pasillos sin importarle golpear a alguien y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su destino, un aula vacía del lado sur, el rincón más desierto del castillo.

-¿Estas bien?-se escucho la voz de quien la esperaba.

-Tan bien como se puede.-respondió con una sencilla sonrisa, Harry camino hacía ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Pues parece que este día no se puede mucho.-río acariciándole la mejilla.

-Algunos días son más fáciles.

-Y otros te los haces más difíciles.

-No me provoques cara rajada que aún sin varita puedo hacerte sufrir.

-Y a cada segundo.-ironizó divertido, Pansy le golpeo el estomago con el puño cerrado.-No me duele.

-Nunca quise lastimarte.-intento sonar divertida pero bien sabía que Harry entendería la intención de sus palabras.

-No se mucho sobre tus intenciones pero se que el daño me lo hago yo solo.

-Se que dije que no quería verte.-y la fuerza la abandono, Harry sonrió y la apreso entre sus brazos.

-Tus labios son grandes mentirosos pero tus ojos… tu mirada siempre te delata.

-No sigas.-pidió en un vano intento por separarse.-No entiendes.-dijo con más seguridad y en un golpe brusco alejo a Harry de ella.

-No soy estupido.-río Harry.-Se bien que si tuvieras amigas de verdad estarías ahora mismo con ellas.

-Mis amigas son verdaderas.-retó ofendida.

-Sólo cuando se trata de chicos o cotilleos pero no puedes contar con ellas y no digas que miento.-agrego sin darle tiempo a replica.-Por que te conozco.

Pansy comenzó a arrojar libros de la estantera tras ella sin darse un respiro.

-No me conoces.-grito colérica.-Jamás digas que me conoces por que no existe nadie que me conozca en verdad, puedes haber tratado con la Pansy superficial, te deje convivir con la Pansy sensible y hasta estuviste con la Pansy seductora pero aún así hay muchas caras en mi que no haz visto así que jamás digas que me conoces.

-¿Superficial? Esa sólo es una mascara para que nadie se te acerque ¿la seductora? Suena mejor que decir ebria y ¿Sensible? No te engañes Pansy por que no estas siendo sensible, estas siendo débil, estas dejando que tus absurdos problemas te dominen pero piénsalo por un segundo por que no son problemas de verdad sólo estas encaprichada con Malfoy y te mientes a ti misma con que él te ama pero no es así por que un miserable narcisista como él no puede ver más allá de si mismo.

-Idiota.-grito Pansy arrojando el último libro que encontró.-No sabes nada de él, tus sucios labios mestizos no tienen derecho a mencionar, si quiera, el apellido Malfoy.

-Y lo defiendes, sin importar cuanto daño pueden hacerte tus propias mentiras.

-Vete al infierno Potter.-ordenó caminando hacía la salida pero Harry fue más rápido impidiéndole el paso.

-No te vayas.-pero lejos de sonar a una orden su voz sonó a suplica.-Es… Me molesta verte así.

-Me importa una mierda si algo te molesta…

-…me duele… sin importar que seas Pansy Parkinson, me duele que sufras.

-El sufrimiento es opcional Potter.-sonrió con amargura.

-No cuando se trata de ti.

Pansy se quedo sin replica, su respiración se volvió lenta, cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry de ella, la palidez en sus mejillas en contraste de sus labios delgados, la punta de su nariz con una pequeña gota de sudor y la verdad reflejada en sus pupilas.

-No me lo hagas más difícil.-susurro cerrando los ojos mientras una batalla interna tomaba lugar, la cordura ante la locura. Ambas con buenos argumentos para su causa.

-No espero nada de ti… Conozco bien la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y se que a pesar de todo esto tu aún estas bailando en la delgada línea que los divide.

-Hay tantas cosas que ya no entiendo.-confeso y se permitió a si misma ser honesta.-Ya no se si vengo o voy. Todo pierde su esencia natural y me confunde, no puedo más Harry.-la primera lagrima cayó el sabor a sal pronto inundo sus mejillas.-Es tan difícil fingir que no pasa nada, creer que estoy en lo correcto ya no es tan fácil… Y no puedo… Realmente intento apegarme al plan original pero todo perdió su lugar y no se en que momento deje que esto me pasara…

Pansy cayó lentamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que Harry la sostenía en brazos y el tiempo paso con la misma velocidad que cada lágrima caía.

Se permitió a si misma admitir que sin importar el mundo ella no podía vivir sin Blaise a su lado, con sus sonrisa y palabras de aliento, con su honestidad bañada en el descaro. Por que sin importar nada no podía existir una Pansy sin su Blaise, justo como había dicho Snape en su primer año en Hogwarts poco después de encontrarlos deambulando por el castillo a plena madrugada.

Pero inevitablemente la mezcla de sentimientos dentro de ella nada tenía que ver con una confusión por que pese a los nuevos descubrimientos lo que ya prevalecía iba ganando más terreno.

Draco Malfoy podía ser un narcisista pero ella era el lago en el que a él le gustaba mirarse y ambos se amaban de una manera sin limites por que aunque el disfrutara mirarse en la profundidad ella se deleitaba con su propio reflejo en sus pupilas.

Aún así los tintes de remordimientos daban vueltas como torbellinos entre sus pensamientos, Harry comenzaba a ocupar un lugar que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía existir, estaba parado entre la línea de amistad y amor y se balanceaba peligrosamente entre cada lado sin ocupar un verdadero lugar.

Podía ser simple deseo por que a pesar de todo él era dueño de su virtud como mujer.

Podía ser agradecimiento por que a pesar de sus insultos él estaba a su lado limpiando sus lágrimas.

Podía ser culpa ya que sin importar lo que ella pensara, hiciera o dijera él también tenía derecho a tener sentimientos y ella podía herirlo.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Ella no lo vería sufrir por que sería lo suficientemente valiente para huir a tiempo y tan cobarde como para cerrar los ojos.

Ella no estaría a su lado si todo iba mal y él se permitía ser débil por que era tan inteligente que aunque fuese en el último momento elegiría el lado correcto y sería tan despreciable como para fingir demencia ante algo que nadie era conocedor de que alguna vez sucedió.

Pero aún así en ese preciso momento podía jurar ante cualquier testigo que sin importar su propio credo ella iba a ser débil y llorar aunque fuese en soledad por que sin importar el destino esa tarde entendió que con Harry compartía dolor.

Harry Potter era su dolor.

-Nuestro dolor no viene de las cosas vividas, si no de las cosas que fueron soñadas y que no se cumplieron.-susurró sabiendo que él la entendería.

**Notas de la Aurtora: **Vaya que si me tome mi tiempo para escribir este capitulo y entiendo que es corto pero a mi parecer es muy bueno, gracias por sus reviews y pronto sabran más de mi.


End file.
